Lazos de Familia
by Sake's Evil22
Summary: [Terminado] [SECUELA] Madre Virgen Versión II.
1. CP1-Lo incierto del Futuro

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Lazos de Familia es la secuela de Madre Virgen Versión II. Por favor deben leer primero esa historia para entender esta. Gracias. **

**-Lazos de Familia-**

**-Capítulo I-**

**-Lo incierto del Futuro-**

*****En Kyoto-Japón*****

El abuelo: Hien Li no podía creer lo que Sakura le había hecho mientras su hijo Eriol y su esposa Ieran sonreían de manera cómplice.

Ponerse una camisa de su hijo Shaoran no estaba en sus planes.

Tener que poner el audio que dejo grabado su hijo Shaoran menos.

Se sentía ridículo tener que "engañar" a su nieta, pero era la única forma que se alimentara.

No sabía cómo la bebe se daba cuenta quién era su padre y quién no.

Hien ratificaba lo que su hijo le había dicho: "Sakurita era una manipuladora" aún recordaba con nitidez cuando ella le dijo a Shaoran:

-¿Te vas de viaje?-

-Mañana es el primer aniversario post-mortem de mi esposa y de mi hija-

-¡Lo siento!-

-No pasa nada, pero quiero dejar en su tumba sus flores preferidas, a ella le gustaban muchos las flores de melocotón-

-Espero que tengas un buen viaje-

-Gracias Sakura-

Sakura puso el semblante serio y Shaoran se animo a preguntar:

-¿Qué sucede Sakura?-

-¿Cómo vamos hacer con Mía?-

-Tengo una solución temporal pero debes convencer a mi padre-

-¿Qué debo hacer?-

-¡Fácil!. Que mi padre se ponga una camisa mía impregnada de mi loción corporal y que tome a la bebe en brazos y le ponga un audio que le dejare grabado-

-¿Crees que funcione?-

-Mi padre tiene mi misma contextura a diferencia que Eriol que es más delgado-

-Entonces hablare con tu padre de este tema-

-¿Qué hablaran conmigo?-Dijo Hien quien venía con Masaki Amamiya, ambos hombres entablaron una amistad rápidamente y ahora que los Li se iban hospedar en el resort u hotel de Los Amamiya se estaba ultimando detalles.

Sakura puso una expresión tranquila y le dijo:

-Buenos días, señor Li, señor Amamiya, ¿Podría pedirle un favor señor Li?-

-Claro, dime-

Sakura sonrío dulcemente y le explico al abuelo de sus hijos lo que necesitaba, Hien miro a su hijo Shaoran y a su esposa Ieran y finalmente dijo:

-Hagamos la prueba pero les advierto Mía es muy especial-

-Lo sé, padre por eso voy estar ausente por varias horas no me tomare todo el día-Dijo Shaoran con calma.

Sakura sonrío y fue cuando dijo:

-Tian se despertó y tiene hambre-

Shaoran fue directo a la cuna donde estaban los bebes y noto que en efecto el niño estaba despierto y sonrío abiertamente, el lazo que había formado con su madre era interesante.

Shaoran tomo al niño en brazos y se lo dio a su madre, Tian ya se había familiarizado con él pero se notaba su preferencia por su madre al aferrarse siempre a ella. Luego espero que Mía despierte por lo general ella era más dormilona que su hermano y siempre se despertaba quince minutos después de forma escandalosa, entonces Shaoran aprovecho para que su padre la tome en brazos y hacer la prueba.

Luego de varios intentos lograron engañar a la bebe y Shaoran pudo viajar con calma a pesar que en el fondo sentía cierta ansiedad por dejar a sus hijos, era la primera vez desde que nacieron que él se iba ausentar hasta el día siguiente, al menos esa era la idea inicial.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Tiempo actual-**

Hien contemplaba en completo silencio a su nieta que lo veía con el semblante serio a pesar de tomar el biberón no pudo evitar ponerse algo nervioso con su nieta, le daba la impresión que estaba frunciendo el ceño y su expresión la daba a notar:

_-Sé que no eres mi papá-_

Y lo ratifico cuando después de comer la niña empezó a llorar y su abuelo dijo con reproche:

-Creo que se dio cuenta que no soy Shaoran-

Ieran ingreso con Lien y pidió a la niña para calmarla, ya que Sakura estaba dormida con Tian en brazos y Lien le dijo:

-Ella va ser una niña muy despierta-

-Sí, creo que le va dar trabajo a mi hijo, es muy apegada al él, no recuerdo haber pasado por algo similar-Dijo Ieran mientras se paseaba con la niña en brazos y Lien dijo:

-¿Debo tomar a Tian o lo dejamos a lado de la madre?-

-Déjale con la madre porque si quitas a Tian del regazo de Sakura empieza a llorar-Dijo Hien

-¡Hola!-Dijo Masaki al ingresar a la habitación donde estaba Sakura y sus hijos.

Después del breve saludo Masaki dijo:

-Mi hijo Ariel me acaba de confirmar que el pent-house donde van a vivir Sakura y Shaoran está listo y Sakura ya está inscrita en la preparatoria en quince días empieza clases-

-¿Qué año le toca?-Pregunto Hien.

-El último, según me informo Touya- Dijo Masaki.

-Entonces va ser un año difícil para Sakura porque debe retomar los estudios y adaptarse a ser madre-Dijo Ieran con preocupación.

-Tranquila querida, Wei vendrá ayudarnos al igual que la señora Rubie-Dijo Hien con calma mientras tomaba en brazo a su nieta que ya empezaba a dormirse.

-¡Eso es excelente!-Dijo Ieran y Lien acoto rápidamente:

-Nosotros también la vamos ayudar, además creo que vamos a tener la visita constante del hermano de Sakura y de sus tíos-

-Creo que las cosas poco a poco se irán dando de forma natural y Sakura pronto se adaptara a su nueva vida como madre-Dijo Masaki con calma, mientras con cuidado tomo a Tian de los brazos de Sakura y lo acostó junto a su hermana.

-Si es solo cuestión de tiempo-Dijo Ieran.

Luego que los bebes estuvieron juntos, Masaki e Hien fueron a la cafetería para comprar algo para picar mientras que Ieran y Lien se quedaron en la habitación haciendo planes a futuros.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En Tokio*****

-¿Tomoyo, hija estás segura de esto?-

-Claro mamá, se que Touya y mi padre están trabajando en conjunto y como tú te vas a Francia por unos meses yo me tomare un año "sabático" para evaluar que carrera voy estudiar y de paso voy ayudar a mi prima, puedo instalarme en un pequeño departamento en Kioto en el resort de Los Amamiya-

-¿Qué dice Touya al respecto?-

-Me apoya por completo y se quedo más tranquilo, porque no desea dejar a su hermana sola con extraños, madre no me mire así, se que Los Li son los familiares de los bebes de Sakura, pero ella no tiene ningún lazo legal con ellos y vivir con Los Amamiya quienes no son sus familiares se me hace raro, además sé que mi prima va necesitar ayuda con los bebes, quiero poner mi granito de arena para que mi prima no tenga problema en la preparatoria y cuando la termine podemos hacer planes juntas-

-¿Finalmente, qué van estudiar?-

-Tú sabes madre que siempre me ha gustado el diseño de modas y tomaba a Sakurita como mi modelo-Decía Tomoyo con emoción pero luego se corrigió y dijo:

-Pero ahora que Sakura es madre y le falta un año completo de preparatoria, quiero darme el tiempo de evaluar lo que quiero estudiar, además ella y yo hicimos planes de viajar y trabajar juntas, quiero hacer planes a futuro con mi prima-

Sodomi sonrío complacida y le dijo:

-Hija voy apoyarte en todo lo que necesites-

-Gracias madre-

La conversación entre madre e hija continúo por varias horas más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocas horas después*****

**-En el Cementerio General de Hong Kong-**

**-Shaoran POV-**

-¡Hola Kaho!. ¿Cómo estás?, espero que tú y mi hermosa hija se hayan convertido en preciosos ángeles en el cielo, hoy se cumple exactamente un año de su partida, no sabes el vacío que has dejado en mi alma y en mi corazón, cada día que paso de este año tu ausencia me ha marcado, pero debo pedirte perdón a pesar de tenerte siempre presente, tu ausencia se ha convertido en un hermoso recuerdo, pero han pasado muchas cosas que me han hecho olvidar, no me mal interpretes, he olvidado el dolor de tu ausencia y he llenado esa ausencia con mis hijos, mis hijos son realmente hermosos, me parece completamente inverosímil haberme convertido en padre por un error que cometieron mi hermano Eriol y su esposa Meiling.

Te he de contar que parece que estoy viviendo un sueño algo completamente irreal, mi hija Mía se parece mucho a mí, tienes mis gestos y el color de mis ojos, es mi pequeña princesa es hermosa, ella es la mayor de ahí está su hermano gemelo se llama Tian a pesar de tener mis rasgos marcados sus ojos son color jade como el de su madre, ambos son de nacionalidad japonesa, si te parecerá una sorpresa, mi hermano insemino por error a una joven japonesa de 16 años bueno en pocos días va cumplir 17 años, ella se llama Sakura Kinomoto, es la madre de mis hijos, suena raro ni yo sé explicarme que siento por ella, aunque ella es una niña para mí, la maternidad le ha asentado muy bien, no parece la madre, ella parece la hermana mayor de nuestros hijos.

Amor vine sólo a despedirme, aun ella y mis hijos están internado en el hospital de Kyoto que es en Japón, te sorprenderás saber que casi pierdo a uno de los niños a Tian, pero gracias a Sakura a sus ruegos él regreso con nosotros, se que se viene un largo camino por recorrer, no puedo definir lo que va pasar entre mi y la madre de mis hijos, pero me voy a dar el tiempo de tratarla, lo poco que la conozco qué ha sido vía on line ha sido una persona agradable y amena, aunque es algo manipuladora para mi gusto ***Sonrisa nerviosa***, su trato es gentil y amable, logra hacer cosas que no son propias de mi, durante todo su embarazo me incito a comer sus antojos raros, no sé cómo lo lograba, en eso ella te ha ganado amor.

Mi amor he de regresar luego de un año, porque voy a radicar en Japón, en Kyoto, tenemos planes puntuales para los niños, de hecho debo regresar está misma tarde, solo vine de paso a dejarte tus flores preferidas las de melocotón y a decirte que a pesar de tu ausencia, mis sentimientos por ti siguen igual y voy añorar el día que estemos juntos de nuevo, ahora tu recuerdo es dulce, donde quiera que estés espero que estés en paz y seas feliz.

Mientras Shaoran veía con nostalgia la tumba de su esposa, sentía la cálida briza que hubo en el lugar, impregnado del aroma de las flores de melocotón que le recordaban a su esposa muerta y no pudo evitar sonreír con nostalgia mientras una pequeña lagrima salada recorría su mejilla.

Sin prisa salió del lugar en paz consigo mismo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos minutos después*****

Shaoran al salir del cementerio de topo una mujer que le era familiar:

-¿Nakuru?-

-Shaoran, ¿Cómo has estado?, ¿Regresaste a Hong Kong?-

-No, solo estoy de paso-

-¿Dónde radicas ahora, tienes tiempo para tomar un café?-

-Déjemelo por favor para otro momento, me agrado verte-

-Gracias, llevare estos hermosos girasoles a la tumba de mi prima-

-Nakuru disculpa que te lo diga, pero a tu prima no le gustaban los girasoles sino las flores de melocotón-

-¡OH! Sabía que se me estaba pasando por alto ese detalle-Dijo Nakuru con una sonrisa nerviosa y acoto rápidamente:

-No hay drama, las cambiare-

Shaoran solo sonrío suavemente y salió del lugar, quería regresar esa misma noche a Tokio por lo que se despidió rápidamente de Nakuru-

Nakuru miro con interés, al hombre que fue el esposo de su prima y espero que subiera a su carro y se perdiera a la distancia e ingreso al Mausoleo de la Familia Li y noto las hermosas flores de melocotón y la tarjeta que decía:

_A mi amada esposa e hija, ahora han encontrado el descanso eterno pero siempre están presentes en mis pensamientos y en mi recuerdo, con todo mi amor. _

_Tu esposo y padre que las extraña. _

_Li Shaoran._

Nakuru tomo la tarjeta y la rompió en cuatro pedazos y tomo las flores que dejo Shaoran y las piso y rompió el ramo, tomo sus girasoles y los deshojo y contemplo en completo silencio la tumba de su prima y salió del lugar no sin decir en voz alta:

-No entiendo cómo una mujer insípida como tú atrapo a un hombre como Shaoran, aparte de apuesto podrido en dinero- Una sonrisa maligna cruzo por su cara y dijo con diversión:

-¡Pero tu estás muerta y yo estoy vida primita!-

La mujer pateo las flores destrozadas y termino de salir del lugar, tenía planes que hacer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocas horas después*****

**-En Kyoto-**

**-En el hospital-**

Sakura sonreía nerviosamente mientras veía como el señor Hien Li tenía un mal momento con su nieta y escucho que le dijo:

-Vamos Mía por favor come-

-Te dije que no debías hablar Hien-Dijo Ieran con reproche.

-No es mi culpa que me hayan llamado, pensé que la bebe estaba dormida-

-Señor Hien me puede dar a la bebe, ya Tian se durmió-

-¿Vas intentar darle de comer?-

-Ella no va comer conmigo, además está es su última comida del día, la voy hacer dormir, espero que cuando despierte ya su padre este aquí-

-Lo siento Sakura-

-No se preocupe señor Li-

Ieran suspiro con resignación y dijo:

-Mi hijo a de llegar pasado media noche-

-Creo que mejor será ….-Ven Mía ven como mamá, vamos a dormir-…Creo que es mejor dejar descansar a su hijo, después de todo debe estar muy cansado por el viaje-Dijo Sakura mientras mecía suavemente en los brazos a su hija que se notaba que estaba inquieta, había dejado de llorar al estar en los brazos de su madre.

Pero les hizo pasar un mal rato cuando estaba quedándose dormida y sonó el móvil del señor Hien Li y cometió el error de contestar teniendo a la niña en brazos y ella inmediatamente se puso a llorar, porque se dio cuenta que no era su papá y ya nada la calmo, ni el audio que dejo Shaoran gravado, ni la camisa que tenía el abuelo puesta de su padre.

Los abuelos Li terminaron cansados pasado la media noche al igual que Sakura que no conseguía que su niña duerma y ahora empezaba a llorar.

-¡Oh por DIOS! Bebe duérmete por favor-

-¿No tendrá cólicos?-Pregunto Ieran mientras su esposo empezó a bostezar.

-No señora Ieran, le di masajes no quiere dormir, ella quiere…..De pronto el timbre del móvil de Hien Li las sobresalto y fue cuando escucharon que dijo:

-¿Estas en Kioto?-

-Si padre llamo para avisarte….

-Ven al hospital, te necesitamos URGENTE-

-¿Paso algo con los bebes, le paso algo a Sakura?-Pregunto extrañado Shaoran e inmediatamente se alerto por el énfasis que su padre puso en la última frase.

-Tú hija no ha parado de llorar, su última comida no la tomo y nos tiene completamente estresado-

Shaoran sonrío nerviosamente y dijo:

-Voy para allá, dame media hora por favor-

-Te doy quince minutos para que llegues, escucha…..¡BUA!...¡BUA!...Shaoran se quedo sorprendido su hija lloraba muy fuerte, le daba la impresión que estaba reclamando su presencia y dijo rápidamente:

-Ya voy para allá-

-Apúrate-

Al cerrar la llamada Ieran que había tomado su nieta para que Sakura fuera al tocador pregunto:

-¿Dime que mi hijo viene en camino, Mía se puso fastidiosa con el llanto?-

-Si ya viene para acá-

-¿Debiste haberla puesto al móvil con su padre?-

-¡Dios!. Estoy tan cansado que no se me ocurrió eso, Ieran esto no es normal-

-¿Qué no es normal?-Pregunto Sakura al salir del tocador e ir a ver a Tian que ya empezaba a despertarse.

-Primero el varón es apegado a ti que ni llora, en cambio la niña hace un escándalo si el papá no está ahí-

Sakura sonrío nerviosa ante la cara de reproche de Hien Li y le dijo:

-Es que todo este tiempo Shaoran ha pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo por no decir que se ha instalado en el hospital con nosotros, eso ha creado un lazo fuerte con los bebes, sobre todo entre él y su hija-

-¡Bua! ¡BUA!...-

-Necesito salir Mía me estresas- Las mujeres sonrieron nerviosamente e Ieran empezó a caminar de un lado a otro mientras que Sakura tomo a Tian en brazos, él empezó a sonreír a balbucear.

Iba ser una larga espera hasta que Shaoran llegue junto a ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**3.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia.**

**4.- La secuela que estoy armando NO VA SER TAN DRAMÁTICA pero es necesario "El o Los ANTAGONISTAS" Para darle un balance a la historia. **

**5.- Actualizo la 1ra. Semana de SEPT del 2012. Puede ser antes pero no prometo nada para ahora me he impuesto un horario de actualización y entre hoy y mañana actualizo varias historias. **

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	2. CP2-Padre e Hija

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**-Lazos de Familia-**

**-Capítulo II-**

**-Padre e Hija-**

*****Varios minutos después*****

A pesar de las cara de reproche de sus padres.

A pesar del cansancio que experimentaba.

A pesar de la mirada seria de la madre de su hija, Shaoran Li estaba experimentado emociones intensas.

Desde que nació Mía y la vio en esa incubadora y le hablo y todo sus pequeñas manitas, el lazo que creo entre Shaoran y su hija fue especial.

La bebe era inusual en todo el sentido de la palabra. La preferencia por su padre era notoria. No comía sino era él que le diera el biberón.

Sabía cuando su padre estaba con ella y cuando no. Realmente le estaba dando un gran trabajo a Sakura porque la bebe era difícil de manejar sino estaba el padre presente.

A pesar de ahora estar calmada, la bebe que ya había ganado suficiente peso y estatura para en pocos días dejar el hospital mientras tomaba el biberón que le daba su padre tenía su propia expresión, el ceño fruncido y una mirada penetrante.

Todos coincidían que los gemelos eran inusuales y para ser bebes de apenas 9 meses y medios de nacidos sus expresiones y su comportamiento no era normal.

Shaoran miro a su hija con el semblante serio y sonrío nerviosamente mientras sentía la mirada impregnada de reproche de parte de la madre de su hija y dijo en voz baja:

-¿Estas enojada con papá, Mía?.

La bebe tomaba el biberón pero sus expresiones la delataban se quedo quieta por unos segundos y extendió sus manos hacia su madre, un gesto nada usual y extraño y Sakura dijo con cansancio porque estaba agotada y estresada a causa de los berrinches que hizo su pequeña hija:

-Mía está molesta, ella solo me busca cuando está molesta contigo.-

Shaoran sonrío conciliadoramente porque tenía toda las de perder cuando sus padres ingresaron a la habitación y Hien dijo:

-Tú hija es fastidiosa en todo el sentido de la palabra.-

-Esa niña les va dar problemas, lloro a todo pulmón al darse cuenta de tu ausencia-Dijo Ieran con cansancio.

-¡Lo siento!.-

Sakura termino de sacarle los gases a la bebe y le dijo:

-¿Quieres dormir conmigo o quieres dormir encima de tu papá, Mía?.-

Shaoran en ese momento recibió un alerta en su móvil que lo hizo salir de la habitación cuando escucho el sonido del llanto de su hija:

-¡Bua. Bua!.- Ella un llanto suave como una queja y Sakura encerró los ojos y miro con reproche a Shaoran y él dijo de forma nerviosa:

-Mía, papá está aquí.-

-¡Buaaaa….Antes que empezara a llorar de verdad Shaoran se acerco y tomo a la bebe en brazos y todos lo miraron y Shaoran dijo:

-Pueden irse a descasar yo me quedare con Sakura y haré dormir a mi hija.-

Luego de una breve despedida, Sakura pudo descansar porque Tian estaba profundamente dormida y ahora le toco el turno de Shaoran de padecer porque su hija no se quería dormir sino jugar con su cara.

Al final Shaoran termino dormitando en el amplio sillón con su hija encima.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Al día siguiente*****

-¡Bienvenida Tomoyo!.-

-Gracias señora Lien. ¿Su esposo y Ariel no están?.-

-Fueron a recoger a tu prima al hospital junto con los Li. ¿A qué hora vendrá tu novio?.-

-Esta noche porque tanto él como mi padre están de viaje.-

-Espero que nuestras instalaciones sean cómodas para usted.-

-¡Gracias!.-

-¡Hija!. Las instalaciones de tu mini-departamento son cómodas, acabo de dejar tus cosas.-

-Gracias madres.-

Lien sonrío complacida y dijo:

-Su mini-departamento está en el mismo piso que el departamento que tiene Sakura y el de los Li esta a lado y conecta directo al de Sakura.-

-¡WOW!. Dijo Tomoyo y Sodomi dijo:

-Estamos sorprendida.-

-Igual nosotros Ieran alquilo todo el piso por lo que tendrán toda la privacidad en la Torre A pero hasta donde sé es solo por este año, porque una vez que Sakura termine la escuela van hablar con ella para ver si acepta mudarse a Hong Kong.-

Tomoyo y Sodomi se miraron entre si y Tomoyo dijo:

-Mudarse a Hong Kong no creo que eso sea posible, mi prima y yo teníamos planes de especializarnos en Milano pero con todo lo que paso.-

-¡Hija!. Deja que se den las cosas y luego veamos cuando Sakura termine la escuela que decisiones a tomar, por cierto hable con Hitome y te espera en tres días en su oficina.-

-¡Gracias madre!.-

-Te dije que te ayudaría.

Ante la mirada de Lien, Sodomi contesto:

-Mi hija se interesa por el diseño pero no decide entre modas, fotografía o diseño de interiores que está ligado a la arquitectura y va empezar hacer unas pasantías donde una amiga mía.-

-¡Es una excelente oportunidad!.- Dijo Lien con una sonrisa suave.

-Si quiero aprovechar el tiempo mientras esté aquí.-

La conversación se prolongo por varias horas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En el Hospital*****

Luego de varias semanas finalmente Sakura estaba preparada para recibir el alta al igual que sus bebes, estaba experimentando emociones encontradas. Shaoran se dio cuenta de la leve tensión en su rostro y le dijo:

-¿Nerviosa?.-

-Desde el accidente no he salido del hospital, me preocupan los niños sobre todo Tian.-

-¿Recuerda lo que dijo la Dra. Takana?.-

-Lo sé, ellos están bien.-

-Ten confianza, bien toma a Tian y yo tomare a Mía, mira ellos están felices.-

Sakura sonrío nerviosamente.

Era hora de empezar una nueva vida fuera del hospital con sus bebes y el padre de su bebe.

La ansiedad en ella no se hizo esperar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Y por ahora dejemos aquí esta historia*****

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Continuara-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**4.- Tratare de actualizar el sábado esta historia pero no prometo nada. Ese CP. Fue corto pero necesario para lo que se viene. **

**5.- Les dejo un mini-avance para que se den una idea de las escenas que van a leer. **

**-Shaoran POV.-**

Se supone que va a una escuela no a una fiesta. Esa falda está muy alta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras Sakura conocía al joven que hace pocas semanas le había causado el accidente en un carro Mercedes Benz que estaba estacionado frente a la escuela un imponente hombre con el ceño fruncido dijo:

-¿Quién diablos es ese mocoso que esta con Sakura?.

-¡Bua. Bua.!-

-Si Tian a mí tampoco me gusta ese mocoso, vamos por tu madre.-

Era bueno que Mia estaba dormida en su asiento para bebe eso le permitió a Shaoran tomar con cuidado a Tian mientras Wei abría la puerta del carro y dijo en un tono lleno de reproche que sorprendió a Wei:

-Wei ten cuidado con Mia está dormida. Ya regreso.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Mied"#$% esto no lo esperaba. ¿Cómo que Shaoran vive en Japón ahora?. ¡Maldita Sea!. - Dijo en voz alta la mujer pelirroja mientras veía su imagen en el espejo y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Maldita sea!. Tanto que hice para parecerme a ti primita. ¡Mmmm!. Iré a Japón no dejare que ese bombón con tanto dinero se me escape necesito asegurar mi futuro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nakuru se quedo perpleja y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Felicidades!. ¿Eres padres?.-

-Así es Nakuru, mira ella es …..¡BUAAAAAAAAA….

Shaoran se sorprendió cada vez que acercaba a su hija a Nakuru lloraba de una forma estridente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nakuru dijo en voz alta:

-¡MALDITA MOCASA!. ¡QUE ASCO!. POR ESO ODIO A LOS BEBES. Cálmate Nakuru es solo vomito.

**6.- Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	3. CP3-Padre- Profesor- Hombre

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**-Lazos de Familia-**

**-Capítulo III-**

**-Padre/Profesor/Hombre.-**

*****Varias horas después*****

-¿Qué te parece?.-

Sakura mostro una sonrisa suave mientras tenía en brazos a su hijo Tian que estaba dormido y puso toda su atención al amplio departamento que tenía en frente de ella y finalmente dijo:

-¡Me gusta!. ¿Tú lo decoraste?.-

Shaoran sonrío con satisfacción mientras tenía en brazos a su hija Mía que ya estaba dormida y le hizo un gesto a Sakura para que pasen por la amplia sala, la cocina y lleguen a un cuarto pequeño pero ventilado donde había dos cunas, depositaron con cuidado a los gemelos y Shaoran dejo prendido un trasmisor de onda corta y se llevo el otro y tomo a Sakura por la mano y le hizo un gesto para que la siga en silencio.

Al llegar a la amplia habitación soltó su mano y le dijo en voz baja:

-El crédito no es mío, mi madre tuvo la ayuda de tu prima, tu tía y la señora Amamiya. Mi cuñada me ayudo con las cosas para los niños me recomendó comprar juguetes de estimulación previa acorde a su edad pero el salón de juego y de descanso de los bebes está en mi departamento que conecta directo a la habitación de los niños.-

-¿Tu departamento conecta al mío, no hubiera sido mejor tener un solo departamento?.-

-Los departamentos aquí son para pareja.-

Sakura sonrío nerviosa y Shaoran sonrío suavemente y dijo en voz baja:

-En este departamento podrás estudiar con calma en la sala, tu prima trajo tus cosas puedes cambiar la decoración si deseas y en mi departamento Wei y su hermana la señora Rubie van ayudarnos con los niños, ellos se van hospedar en mi departamento.-

-¿Cómo harás con tu trabajo?.-

-Mis padres regresaran a Hong Kong, mi hermano Eriol y su esposa a Tokio y yo dirigiré mi parte laboral desde Kyoto todo lo puedo hacer por medio de mi laptop y mi conexión inalámbrica pero claro tendré que viajar pero todo lo que puedo traspasar lo haré, personalmente me ocupare de nuestros hijos mientras estés en clases así no te preocupas por ellos.-

-Me da recelo dejarlos solos son tan pequeños.-

-Lo sé, sobre todo por TIAN ¿Verdad?.-

-¡Sí!.-

-No habrá problema tu prima nos va ayudar, ella empieza a trabajar en las tardes y a Tian le gusta ella es lo mismo con Mía también gusta de Touya por lo que no creo que tengamos mayores problemas con lidiar con ellos.-

Sakura sonrío suavemente mientras recorrían el departamento y después pasaron al departamento de Shaoran que era más grande.

Lo recorrieron en medio de un cómodo silencio.

Una llamada que recibió Shaoran capto su atención entonces Sakura aprovechar para regresar a su departamento.

¡Era hora de organizarse!.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Varios minutos después*****

**-Sakura POV.-**

Creo que es hora de tomar una ducha antes que mis hijos despierten y mi hermano llegue.

Me pregunto: ¿Cómo será mi nueva escuela?. ¿Me adaptare de nuevo a estudiar?. ¿Cómo voy a lidiar esto de ser madre adolescente?.

***Suspiro de resignación*** Tal vez si mi ma. . .¡NO!. Mis padres no eran lo que yo pensaban en realidad.

No debo pensar en lo que paso sino vivir el presente. ***Suspiro suave***

El mañana no va llegar porque sencillamente NO existe. Vamos Sakura es hora de poner prioridades en tu vida.

¿Qué voy hacer con mi vida de ahora en adelante?.

No puedo depender de Li o de mi hermano, ahora tengo responsabilidades para con mis hijos. ¡Hijos!. Cuando en mi vida yo iba pensar en niños menos en ser madre a esta edad. ***Suspiro de resignación*** Esto no va ser nada fácil.

-Se dice que cuando una persona suspira se escaba un pedacito de su felicidad.-

-¡Prima!. ¿Cómo estás?.-

Sakura se levanto de la cama donde estaba sentada revisando que conjunto para hacer gimnasia se iba a poner cuando al ponerse de pie su prima la miro con asombro y le dijo:

-¡WOW! Estás más alta. ¿En qué momentos creciste tanto?. ¿Te vez diferente?.- Dijo Tomoyo.

Sakura se detuvo sobre sus pasos y noto su reflejo en el espejo era la primera vez que se veía detenidamente y noto sus cambios físicos y dijo con calma:

-Convertirse en madre cambia el cuerpo de una mujer.-

Tomoyo la miro con atención y dijo con una voz suave pero firme:

-No solo te vez diferente, tu timbre de voz ya no es de una niña, la forma como te expresaste fue. . .

-¿Madura?.-

Tomoyo sonrío con calma y Sakura se acerco y la abrazo con calma la diferencia de estatura se notaba y ella dijo:

-No creo que tener la malicia de una persona adulta pero pasar dos meses y medio en el hospital, rodeada de adultos, escuchado como se desenvuelven, informándome y con lo que me paso creo que me hizo madurar con mayor rapidez aunque me falta mucha experiencia en muchas cosas, asumo que poco a poco iré aprendiendo.-

Tomoyo sonrío de forma nerviosa y dijo:

-¡WOW!. Hablaste como un adulto. ¡OMG! Te convertirás en una adulta maravillosa.-

-No quiero ser adulta. El mundo de los adulto está lleno de problemas que no quiero afrontar pero . . . ***Suspiro de resignación*** Hay cosas que no puedo controlar.-

-¿Qué ibas hacer?.-

-Quiero. . . Sakura se puso a pensar y luego de un momento dijo:

-¿Recuerdas cuando nos poníamos los I-POP y salíamos a patinar?.-

-Deseas hacer eso.-

-Me gustaría y luego al regreso tomaría un baño y atendería a los niños.-

-¿A qué hora se levantan mis primitos?.-

-En la mañana duermen casi 6 horas completas y se levantan a comer.-

-¡Vaya!. ¿Es difícil ser madre?.-

Sakura sonrío y dijo con suavidad mientras sacaba la ropa deportiva:

-Lo es pero ya estoy metida en esto. ¿Tienes patines?.-

-¡Por supuesto!. Pensé que íbamos esperar a Touya.-

-***Suspiro de resignación*** Esta arreglando todo mis documentos para empezar la escuela en las próximas semanas.-

-¿Emocionada por estudi. . . . ***Risas Divertidas***

Tomoyo empezó a reír divertida por la mueca que hizo su prima y dijo con diversión:

-¿Va ser algo pesado?.-

-¡No lo creo!.-

-¿Cómo así?.-

***Suspiro de resignación*** Touya iba ser mi tutor para ponerme al día pero traspaso la responsabilidad a Shaoran.

Tomoyo levanto una ceja y Sakura dijo:

-Ve a cambiarte y te explico en el camino.-

-¡Listo!. Ya regreso.-

Mientras Tomoyo salía del departamento de su prima Sakura saco un traje de dos piezas y se cambio pero prefirió primero ponerse zapatos deportivos y en una mediana mochila puso sus patines, agua, algo de dinero por si acaso llegase a necesitar.

Iba retomar uno de sus viejos hábitos que amaba: Patinar en patines de ruedas de cuatro hilera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En el departamento de Shaoran Li*****

Li Shaoran terminaba de contestar una llamada internacional:

-Lamento no poder ayudarte con el tema Nakuru pero esos equipos que te interesa comprar los puedes adquirir nuestras bodegas al norte de Hong Kong.-

-No te preocupes Shaoran. Una pregunta solo por curiosidad. ¿Cuándo regresas a Hong Kong?. Tal vez aceptes tomar un café conmigo.-

-Declino la invitación. ¡Gracias!. Actualmente radico en Japón y no tengo intenciones de regresar este año a Hong Kong.-

-Ah mira tú y pued . . . . . . SHAORAN DISCULPA QUE MOLESTE ¿Estas Ocupado. . .

-¡NO!. En este momento término la llamada dame un segundo por favor. . . Nakuru disculpa debo cortar que tengas un buen día. . . **¡Tu-Tu-Tu**

Shaoran guardo su móvil y se voltio hacia Sakura para ver que necesitaba y se quedo sin habla.

El había visto a Sakura en el Hospital en bata, en ropa de dormir, pero salvo por ese día de regreso que no presto atención a su atuendo por tener su atención en los niños se podría decir que era la primera vez desde que la conoció que la que miro de frente.

-¿Qué pasa?.- Pregunto Sakura con curiosidad ante el rostro de sorpresa de Shaoran.

**-Shaoran POV-**

¿En qué momento está niña se transformo en una mujer?. Ella se ve diferente. ¿Cuándo cambio tanto?. Ella . . .

-¿Shaoran . . .

-Perdona me desconcentre, te vez cómoda.-

¿Cómoda?. ¿En serio dijiste cómoda?. ¿Qué les pasa a mis neuronas?.

-Lamento haber interrumpido tu llamada.-

-No pasa nada dime: ¿Necesitas algo?.-

-¡No!. Solo quería avisarte que mi prima y yo iremos a patinar un rato pero estoy de regreso en unas dos horas.-

-¿A dónde van?.- Pregunto Shaoran con interés.

-A cuatro bloques hay un amplio parque y hay una pista de patinaje, voy a probarla con mi prima.-

-Ve con cuidado por favor, yo esperare a Touya.-

-¡Gracias!. Los niños no creo que se despierten pero si lo hacen deje dos biberones preparados solo tienes que calentarle a baño María.-

-¡Claro!. Yo lo hago . . . Sakur. . . ¡Prima!. Estoy lista.

Sakura miro a su prima, ella en cambio opto por un traje de dos piezas con short corto una playera e iba con medias y le dijo a Sakura:

-Lamento interrumpir.-

-No pasa nada le estaba diciendo a Shaoran donde vamos.-

-¡Prima!. ¿Por qué no te pones los patines al salir del resort y nos vamos patinando?.-

-Por qué me da temor caerme ha pasado casi un año de lo que no patino.-

Tomoyo hizo un puchero y Shaoran dijo:

-¡Por favor!. Lleven el móvil y tengan cuidado.-

-¡Lo tendremos.!- Dijeron al mismo tiempo Sakura y Tomoyo.

Shaoran solo miro a las adolescentes salir pero no dijo palabra alguna hasta que las jóvenes se perdieron de su vista y solo pensó en voz alta:

-¿Estará bien dejarlas salir solas?. Ella no son unas niñas han de saber cómo cuidarse. ¿Y si les pasa algo?. ¡Genial!. Ya me preocupe. ¡Mmmm!.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Varios minutos después*****

-¿Lista prima?.-

-¡NO!. Realmente me da la impresión que me voy a caer.-

-¡OLVIDA eso primita!. Ya sé algo de música nos va ayudar.-

-Eso me gusta dame algo de 2NE1. ¿Recuerdas la corografía que hicimos con I AM THE BEST?.-

-¡OMG! Sakurita lo tengo grabado. . . ¿Sakura adivina. . .

-¿Qué?.-

-¡Estas patinando!.-

-¡Es cierto!. Con música es otra cosa.- Dijo Sakura mientras se movía al ritmo de la música y empezaba con leves giros.

Tomoyo aplaudió emocionada y dijo:

-Necesito mi cámara.-

-¡NO!. ¿Qué tal una competencia?. Como en los viejos tiempos.- Sakura empezó a cantar LONELY mientras patina hacia atrás y Tomoyo sonrío nerviosa y dijo:

-Siempre que patinabas hacia atrás me ponía nerviosa.-

-Por lo que veo sigo siendo buena en deporte. Vamos alcánzame.-

Entre los mejores éxitos de 2NE1 empezó al competencia entre ellas.

Aunque ninguna de las dos había puesto atención en la atención que llamaba sobre todo en los chicos.

No muy lejos de ahí dos hombres imponentes tenían el ceño fruncido.

Shaoran tenía una mirada seria y estaba chequeando a una distancia prudencial a las jóvenes en cambio TOUYA ya estaba con la " Sangre en el OJO " porque quería ir a sacar de la pista a su hermana y a su novia por la atención que llamaban.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Minutos antes*****

Exactamente a los cinco minutos que Sakura y Tomoyo salieron a patinar Touya Kinomoto llego con los documentos de la escuela de Sakura y las cosas que le dieron para ella y noto la mirada seria de Shaoran y le pregunto:

-¡Hola!. ¿Por qué ese semblante?.-

-¿Cómo te fue Touya?. Es que tu novia y Sakura salieron a patinar y no sé si eso fue una buena idea.-

-¿Sabes a donde fueron?.-

-A pocos bloques. ¿Espera a dónde vas?.-

-Solo quiero ver donde están. ¿Vienes?.-

Shaoran miro a Touya y solo movió la cabeza en un gesto positivo y durante el trayecto mantuvieron un cómodo silencio, fue cuando llegaron al lugar y vieron algo inusual a pesar de haber chicos de todas las edades por alguna razón los chicos estaban algo distraídos y ambos hombres siguieron con la mirada hacia donde veía y entendieron.

Tomoyo y Sakura estaban compitiendo entre sí pero lo que no se había dado cuenta que entre patinar + baile + ciertas volteretas básicas que hacían sobre todo Sakura llamaba mucho la atención.

**-TOUYA POV.-**

¡Qué DIABLOS!. ¿Desde cuándo mi monstruo se ve tan sexy?. ¡MALDITA SEA!. Ni Tomoyo se ve así. Bueno si se ve así pero mi hermana llama más la atención. ¡DIABLOS!.

¿En qué momento creció tanto?. ¡Estos mocosos!. ***Gruñido de Frustración*** Sakura ya no es una niña, ella se está convirtiendo en una hermosa mujer. ¡MALDITA SEA!. NO QUIERO QUE CREZCA.

***Gruñido de frustración*** De parte de Touya.

Shaoran miro a Touya y le pregunto:

-¿Qué sucede Touya?.-

-Mi hermana ya no es una niña.-

Shaoran se quedo callado y Touya recalco:

-Ella ya no tiene el cuerpo de una niña sino de una mujer. ¡Maldita Sea! Un mujer . . .

-¡WOW!. OYE ESAS NENAS ESTAN BUENAS creo que son nuevas por acá . . .

-Patinan súper, hay que invitarlas a salir . . .

-Me gusta la castaña. . .

-¿Qué. . . ***Puchero*** Ni modo me quedo con la morena también esta buena. . .

Los adolescentes cometieron el error de cruzar por el lado de TOUYA quien los tomo de la mano y les dijo en un tono mortal:

-¡YO QUE USTEDES NO LO HARIA!.-

Los adolescentes abrieron sus ojos en señal de sorpresa al ver a los imponentes hombres y SHAORAN con una velocidad impresionante se paro detrás de ellos sorprendiéndoles y le puso las manos sobre sus hombros y le dijo:

-ELLAS ESTAN CON NOSOTROS ¿ENTIENDEN LO QUE ESO SIGNIFICA?.-

Los adolescentes no tuvieron tiempo para reaccionar.

Sakura mientras cantaba FIRE por su reproductor y Tomoyo cantaba Don't Stop the Music del mismo grupo ambas se acercaron a Shaoran y Touya y notaron como los adolescentes salían corriendo.

Tomoyo sonrío con diversión al notar la cara de celos de su novio pero vi con interés el semblante serio se Shaoran y dijo:

-Mi amor llegaste temprano.-

-¿Y mi beso?.-

-Te lo debo, estoy toda suda. . . . Tomoyo se sonrojo fuertemente al sentir el abrazo sorpresivo de Touya y su beso.

Sakura sonrío con incomodidad y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y dijo con toda mal intención mientras miro a Shaoran:

****Carraspeo*** ¡Oigan ustedes dos dejen el espectáculos!.

Touya fulmino con la mirada a su hermana y le dijo:

-Estoy besando a mi novia. ¿Algún problema?.-

-¡Todos!. Gracias a ti todo nos están mirando.-

Touya entre cerro sus ojos iba a contestar pero Shaoran se adelanto y dijo en un tono firme:

-Vinimos por ustedes porque Sakura ya tengo la lista de lo que debes comprar para la escuela.-

Sakura miro con interés la enorme hoja de útiles escolares y dijo con reproche:

-¿Todo eso?. Voy a la escuela no a la universidad.-

Shaoran sonrío y le dijo:

-Es un programa intensivo de estudio. Además necesito cierto material para poder ser tu tutor debemos comprar estas otras listas.-

Sakura se quedo sin palabras y en blanco se saco los audífonos de los oídos y corto la canción que estaba escuchando:Try To Follow me y dijo en voz alta:

-Eso son como dos hojas.-

-Si tenemos mucho que revisar.-

Sakura abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar y Shaoran sentencio en un tono suave mientras Touya ayudaba a su novia a quitarse los patines:

-Seré tu tutor, tenemos que organizarnos compartiré contigo mis métodos de estudio.-

Sakura pregunto con cuidado mientras se sacaba los patines:

-¿En que nos vamos organizar?.-

-Tenemos cerca de dos semanas para que te pongas al día en tu pensum curricular, yo pensé que podría estudiar cuatro horas seguidas en la mañana aprovechando que los niños duerme y cuatro horas en la tarde cuando los niños duerma y reforzamos en la noches dos horas más.-

Sakura miro a Shaoran con reproche y dijo entre dientes:

-¿Tu quieres que yo estudie 10 horas al día?.-

-No las vas a sentir.-

Sakura iba a protestar y Shaoran dijo en un tono firme:

-Arruine tu vida bien es hora de arreglarla déjame hacer mi parte.-

-¡Acepto la ayuda!. Lo que no acepto es que me tortures. ¡ME NIEGO estudiar 10 HORAS ESO ES INHUMANO!.-

-Sakura.- Dijo en un tono serio Shaoran y acoto rápidamente:

-Tu trabajo como ESTUDIANTE es ESTUDIAR no te vas a dedicar a nada más este año porque incluso cuidar a nuestros hijos te vamos ayudar pero los estudios es ahora tu prioridad.-

Shaoran miro a Sakura y le dijo en un tono serio:

-Deja de hacer pucheros y no me hagas esa cara.-

Sakura lo miro con reproche y dijo en un tono molesto:

-¿Cuándo vamos empezar con la tortura Shaoran's sensei?.-

***Risas divertidas*** De parte de Touya y Tomoyo fue lo único que se escucharon en el lugar.

Shaoran miro a Sakura y dijo en un tono suave sonriendo abiertamente:

-Cuando compremos todo lo que nos falta empezaremos estudiar.-

Sakura entre cerró los ojos y Shaoran dijo:

-Realmente no tienes por qué molestarte soy un excelente profesor.-

-¡No me convences!.-

-¡Vamos MONSTRUO no seas VAGAS!. ¡Es por tu bien debes estudiar!.-

-¡CALLATE TOUYA!.

Sakura miro a Shaoran y le dijo en un tono firme:

-Faltan pocos días para mi cumpleaños ese día no pienso estudiar.-

-Tranquila no va ser necesario.- Dijo Shaoran en un tono firme y Sakura lo miro con interés y Touya dijo con diversión:

-Ese día empiezas la escuela.-

-¿Qué?. ¿No era en dos semanas?.-Pregunto Sakura con reproche.

-Empiezas en dos semana pero tienes una cita con el orientador de clases y debes ir con la persona que va ser ser tu representante para informarte sobre todas las actividades que se van a dar en este nuevo año escolar.-

***Suspiro de desgano*** Sakura finalmente miro a Shaoran y a Touya y les dijo en voz alta:

-Ustedes dos me caen mal.-

Las risas no se hicieron esperar por parte de Shaoran y Touya.

Tomoyo le dijo entre dientes a su prima:

-Tranquila primita yo te ayudare con lo pueda.-

Era oficial esta nueva etapa en la vida de Sakura Kinomoto no le agradaba en nada sobre todo al ponerse a leer el material extra que le puso Shaoran' s sensei.

Ahora no solo era el padre de sus hijos sino su tutor particular. ¿Qué tan malo podía ser estudiar con él?.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En HONG KONG*****

-Mied"#$% esto no lo esperaba. ¿Cómo que Shaoran vive en Japón ahora?. ¡Maldita Sea!. ¿Quién diablos era esa mujer?. ¿Será Meiling?. Un momento Shaoran tenía en su mano la misma alianza de bodas que siempre ha usado. ¡Eso no importa!. -Dijo en voz alta la mujer pelirroja mientras veía su imagen en el espejo.

Con cuidado saco una foto de su prima Kaho quien en vida fue esposa de Shaoran Li y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Maldita sea!. Tanto que hice para parecerme a ti primita. ¡Mmmm!. ***Suspiro de enojo***

Ya sé: Iré a Japón no dejare que ese bombón con tanto dinero se me escape necesito asegurar mi futuro.

Nakuru miro la foto de bodas de su prima y dijo:

-Si una mujer tan insípida como tú pudo conquistarlo yo que soy tan hermosa y más interesante que tú en todo el sentido de la palabra lo volveré loco.

¡Oh si Li Shaoran será mío y con él la fortuna LI ***Risas Siniestras*** NAKURU LI ¡Mmmm. . . . Suena muy bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Y por ahora dejemos aquí esta historia*****

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Continuara-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**4.- Les dejo un micro-avance de lo que se viene: **

-Soy él menos indicado para hablar sobre la edad Shaoran. ¿A dónde quieres llegar?.-

***Suspiro de resignación*** Shaoran abrió una botella de Whisky y mientras servía dos vasos dijo en un tono suave pero firme:

-Tu hermana ya no es una niña eso me quedo claro, el día de hoy.-

Touya lo miro con interés y Shaoran dijo con firmeza:

-Touya, estoy interesado en tu hermana. . . como mujer . . .Quiero tu permiso para poder acercarme a ella como HOMBRE no como padre de sus hijos, no como su tutor o su amigo sino como un hombre que se interesa en una mujer para hacerla su esposa y su mujer.-

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	4. CP4PI-Un cumpleaños inusual

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**-Lazos de Familia-**

**-Capítulo IV-**

**-Un cumpleaños inusual.- **

**-Parte I.-**

*****Tres días después*****

-¡NO DOY MAS!. . . -Dijo Sakura bostezando.

Shaoran la miro con cuidado mientras veía como ponía a su hijo sobre su cama y noto que Mía tampoco tenía intención de dormir.

Sonrío de forma conciliadora acoplarse a ser padres primerizos era completamente diferente a lo qué habían leído y a las experiencias de otros padres con los que habían hablado en el Hospital fuera de las indicaciones de sus familiares.

Habían sido días estresantes sumado al pensum de estudio que Sakura debía cubrir en esos días era normal que colapsará sobre todo cuando su hijo Tian en las dos últimas noches se levaba llorando de madrugada con la intención que su madre lo tome en brazos y lo lleve a dormir en su cama y a los pocos minutos la dormilona de Mía se despertaba tan solo para llorar y llamar a su padre pero al sentir su presencia de calmaba.

-A Tian le gusta dormir contigo.-

-Pero eso no debe ser así llevo dos días intentando hacer que duerma en su cuna.-

-¿Qué nos falta por probar?.-

***Bostezo*** A este paso no sé cómo haré con la escuela si este par . . . - Dijo Sakura con reproche mientras veía como su hijos balbuceaban y mostraban un semblante divertido y ella acoto rápidamente:

-No me dejan dormir, parece cómo si lo hicieran a propósito, esas expresiones angelicales NO me engañan.-

***Risas Suaves*** ¡No lo creo!. Son solo unos bebes . . .

Sakura lo miro con reproche y dijo entre dientes:

-Son unos bebes muy manipuladores mira como se ríen. . . Sakura no pudo evitar jugar con Tian mientras veía que Mía se arqueaba en los brazos de su padres parecía que quería estar en la gran cama en la que estaba su madre y su hermano, Shaoran con cuidado la puso cerca de ellos y los bebes parecía jugar entre sí aunque Sakura exclamo con dramatismo:

-Mía quítate de encima de tu hermano, no vas aplastar. . .

***Risas Suaves**** Ellos están jugado. . . Dijo Shaoran con suavidad mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama y ponía las almohadas grandes en los bordes.

***Bostezo*** -Quedas a cargo porque yo me duermo. . .

-Tranquila descansa, solo te despertare en caso que empiecen a llorar.-

-Son las 2:00Am falta una hora para que coman, me despiertas. . .

-Descansa. . .

Era una extenuante rutina para ambos, sin embargo Shaoran no se quejaba al contrario le gustaba atender a sus hijos y observo con cuidado como Sakura cerró los ojos, ella tenía la extraña forma de dormir boca abajo y noto como sus hijos buscaban a su madre y sonrío suavemente esos niños eran todo en su vida ahora.

A los pocos minutos Mía se canso de gatear y molestar a su hermano y se quedo dormida boca abajo, Shaoran sonrío suavemente y dijo con cuidado:

-Tian . . . El bebe lo veía con sus hermosos ojos verdes y su padre susurro por lo bajo:

-No hay que hacer ruido nuestras mujeres se acaban de dormir.-

El bebe balbuceo y estiro sus manitos hacia su padre quien lo tomo en brazos, sabía que Tian no se iba a dormir y empezó a pasear con él mientras tocaba sus manitos y sus facciones.

Eran momentos emotivos para Shaoran, los lazos que formaba con sus bebes eran invaluables para él, cada gesto, cada expresión todo ese mundo nuevo sobre bebes lo tenía fascinado.

Observo con cuidado a madre e hija dormir y le susurro al oído a su hijo:

-Nuestras mujeres son muy lindas, debemos ponernos de acuerdo para cuidarla.-

El bebe balbuceo algo y con calma Shaoran busco el reproductor que había en la habitación de Sakura y puso Summer de Vivaldi, a los niños les gustaba dormir con música clásica.

Al poco tiempo noto que el bebe se durmió entonces lo tomo en brazos y con cuidado lo puso en su cuna.

Tuvo el mismo cuidado con Mía no sin antes cubrir a la madre de la niña ya que empezaba hacer frío en el lugar.

Al menos por esa madrugada esperaba poder descansar, esa era siempre su intención ahora que realmente lo hagan era otra cosa, los niños parecían poner su ritmo a los padres y no al contrario.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Varios días después*****

**-¡Feliz cumpleaños Sakura!.- **

A pesar de ser menos de las 7:00Am Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír con emoción, su hermano junto a Shaoran había preparado un delicioso desayuno por su cumpleaños.

Tomoyo estaba emocionada tomando fotos sobre todo porque ese día ella debía ir a la escuela para una orientación puntual, por esta vez su hermano iba a ir, ya que Shaoran iba a llevar a los niños a control y de paso se iba organizar para la tarde una pequeña reunión para la cumpleañera.

-¡Gracias!. Todo se ve delicioso.-

-¿Emocionada por ir a la escuela?.-

Ante la cara de reproche que puso Sakura por la pregunta que le hizo su prima todos rieron y Shaoran aprovecho y le dijo a Sakura:

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Sakura!.-

-¡Gracias!. ¿Qué es esto . . .

-Es mi 1er. Regalo Tomoyo nos dio la idea que te gustan mucho los I-POP por la música que puedes gravar en el te doy este nuevo móvil.-

-¡OMG! . . . Es . . .

-Tiene acceso a internet de forma ilimitada, puedes ver TV y tiene en promedio grabado como 650 grupos entre cantantes Asiáticos y en resumen 10.000 canciones de todos los géneros y por supuesto puedes tomar fotos, videos y la mejor parte esta conectado a un sistema de seguridad que en caso de un secuestro nos permite rastrearte.-

Sakura mostro una sonrisa abierta a ella le fascinaba la tecnología y tener ese tipo de teléfono le iba ser útil para la escuela y le dijo a Shaoran:

-¡Gracias!.-

-Es un pequeño presente.-

Tomoyo y Touya se rieron por el pequeño presente que estaba evaluado en USD1000.00 sin contar con el plan abierto que Shaoran pago por anticipado por todo un año, algo que la cumpleañera no tenía ni idea.

Sakura se excuso que debía irse a cambiar para ir a la escuela, era primera vez que iba usar el uniforme de escuela.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En Hong Kong*****

La prima de Kaho Misuki : Nakuru sonreía con suavidad mientras notaba a la mujer del counter de la aerolínea que iba usar para ir a Japón y le dijo en un tono suave pero firme:

-¿Está todo en orden?.-

-¡Si! . ¿Cuánto tiempo va quedarse la señorita Misuki en Tokio?.-

-No tengo fecha de regreso.-

-Le pondré salida por tiempo indefinido por favor recuerde registrar su dirección en inmigración. Puede pasar a la sala de espera.-

-¡Gracias!.-

**-Nakuru POV.-**

Bien ahora tener paciencia en pocas horas estaré en Japón necesito planificar mi encuentro casual con mi futuro esposo . . . Mmmm . . . ¿Qué haré?. ¡OH!. Ya sé puedo tratar de acercarme a Meiling después de todo ella me conoce, si haré eso. . .***Suspiro de satisfacción*** Si todo sale cómo tengo planeado pronto seré billonaria . . . ¡La vida es buena!.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-En Kyoto.**-

Ajenos a los planes de Nakuru M. Shaoran y Touya se quedaron con la boca literalmente abierta aunque inmediatamente compusieron su expresión.

**-Shaoran POV.-**

Se supone que va a una escuela no a una fiesta. Esa falda está muy alta no le cubre nada.

**-Touya POV.-**

¡Qué diablos! Me equivoque de talla esa falda está muy alta . . . Este monstruo cuándo diablos creció tanto . . . ¡Maldita sea!.

-¡WOW!. Primita te ves sexy . . .

Ambos hombres miraron a Tomoyo con el semblante serio y Tomoyo sonrío con nerviosismo.

Sakura se sonrojo levemente y dijo con incomodidad:

-¿No está muy alta está falda? . . . Touya . . .

Touya frunció el ceño al igual que Shaoran que lo miro con interés y dijo con pesar:

-Debí dejar que mi novia compre el uniforme, me equivoque de talla . . .

-Si me permiten una sugerencia.- Dijo Shaoran y ante las miradas de Touya, Tomoyo y Sakura, él dijo con calma:

-¿El uniforme de educación física te sirve, es de tu talla?.-

-No lo he visto pero ese es calentador. . .

-Sino Sakura usa un calentador similar.-

-¡OK! Ya regreso, permiso . . . Tommy pls. Ayudame . . .

-Ya voy primita, ¿Me ayudan con Tian por favor?.-

-Permite me cielo.- Touya tomo en brazos a su sobrino para darle facilidades a su novia.

A final Sakura tuvo que ponerse un calentador porque el uniforme no le servía mientras Tomoyo ayudaba a Sakura, Shaoran miro a Touya y le dijo:

-Realmente te equivocaste en su talla.-

-Ella ha crecido, esa era su talla ***suspiro de Resignación*** Creo que fue un error inscribirla en una preparatoria mixta.

Shaoran lo miro con interés y le dijo:

-Tengo algo serio que preguntarte.-

-¿Qué será?.-

-Qué tal si lo dejamos para esta noche después de la reunión que realicemos por el cumpleaños de Sakura.-

Touya lo miro con interés y Shaoran dijo con confianza:

-No es nada malo solo deseo preguntarte algo, eso es todo.-

Touya sonrío abiertamente y dijo:

-Te habías tardado mucho. . .

Shaoran se desconcertó ante ese comentario y Touya río abiertamente y dijo:

-Soy un excelente observador.-

Shaoran iba decir algo pero en ese momento ingreso Ariel con un inusual arreglo floral junto con un iPop Shuffle y dijo en un tono divertido:

-¡Lamento interrumpirlos! No sé si esta la cumpleañera, le paso dejando este presente porqué me toca viajar a Kobe en dos horas.-

-Yo lo recibido.- Dijo Shaora y Touya acoto rápidamente:

-¡Gracias por el detalle!. A Sakura le va gustar este regalo, voy a tener que esmerarme si quiero superarlo ambos.-

Ariel miro ambos hombres con interés y pregunto:

-¿Qué le dio Shaoran?.-

-¡Nada importante . . . Gracias por el regalo. . .

Touya río con gracia pero no pudo hacer más comentario cuando los bebes empezaron a llorar llamando la atención de los hombres, Ariel se disculpo de que no podía quedarse porque justo ese día tenía un trabajo importante para la universidad.

Al salir Touya le pregunto:

-¿Estarás presente en la reunión qué le vamos hacer a mi hermana?.-

-¡Trataré! . . . Pero no prometo nada.-

Ariel iba saliendo y Sakura y Tomoyo ingresaron al lugar luego de una breve felicitación Ariel salio con prisa del lugar entonces Sakura se dispuso a darle de comer a los bebes y luego ultimar detalles para ir a la escuela y de paso comprar nuevos uniformes.

Iba hacer un día especial porque su primer día de orientación escolar coincidió con su cumpleaños.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Una hora después*****

La escuela **Fenintaka** era conocido por su programa extenso y avanzado a nivel de preparatoria, quienes se graduaban en dicha escuela podía seguir sin problema alguno los pensum a nivel de universidades del exterior.

La primera dos horas era de orientación para representante y estudiantes y luego los estudiantes quedaban solos por dos horas más para recibir entre otras cosas los pensum de cada materia a ver junto con el material que debían usar.

A parte de conocer las políticas de la escuela y por supuesto interactuar entre los profesores y los estudiantes para luego verse en menos de 10 días que empezaba oficialmente el programa escolar.

Las dos primeras horas no hubieron observaciones por parte de Touya ni de Sakura la información era clara, precisa y concisa pero cuando Sakura se quedo sola en la escuela antes de ingresar al salón asignado donde se supone que iba recibir clases una persona la tomo de sorpresa y le dijo:

-¡Bienvenida a la escuela!. ¿Te acuerdas de mí?.-

Sakura miro al joven que se le hacía familiar y dijo con asombro:

-¿El del accidente?.-

-¡Lo lamento . . . Realmente lo lamento . . . Entonces eres tú pensé qué me había equivocado.-

Sakura iba contestar pero en ese momento vino el catedrático y los hizo ingresar al salón, sin embargo para el joven de cabellos rubios la castaña se llevo toda su atención y sonrío suavemente mientras pensaba:

_-"Creo qué este año va ser interesante. . ._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Y por ahora dejemos aquí esta historia*****

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Continuara-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**4.- Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	5. CP4PF-Un cumpleaños inusual

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**-Lazos de Familia-**

**-Capítulo IV-**

**-Un cumpleaños inusual.- **

**-Parte Final.- **

*****Una hora después*****

Luego de la breve presentación de Sakura Kinomoto ante sus futuros compañeros de clases alrededor de 20 estudiantes pudo sentirse cómoda porque a pesar del avanzado programa lo escaso revisado con su tutor la hizo estar familiarizada con los temas.

No tuvo la oportunidad de socializar porque al terminar esa hora ingreso el director de la preparatoria y les impartio una serie de material para hacerles unas pruebas subjetivas.

Sakura no se alarmo porqué su tutor le había comentado sobre dichas pruebas las que tenían como objetivo saber cuáles eran sus interés particulares para su futura carrera y de paso conocer al estudiante como individuo y sobre todo poder detectar problemas.

Al salir de las pruebas Sakura fue interceptada por su futuro compañero qué le dijo:

-¡Hola! . . . De nuevo.-

-¡Hola!-

-Permíteme presentarme soy Kota Zhouta parece que seremos compañeros de clase.-

-Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto.-

-¿Me permites llamarte por tu nombre?.-

Sakura sonrío con incomodidad y noto como varios compañeros se acercaron a ellos, su nuevo amigo era uno de los chicos populares del colegio.

En pocos segundos se vio rodeada de varios chicos entre ellos los mejores amigos de Kota que le recordó a sus mejores amigos de la preparatoria, uno era más bajo que ella pero carismático su nombre Gin Tadame y él otro era más alto que ella, el primero de Kota: Kira Ari.

Cuando finalmente ambos se quedaron solos Kota pregunto con interés:

-¿Eres casada?.-

-¡No!.-

-Pero estabas embarazada ¿Verdad?.-

-¡Si! Lo estaba pero hay una historia detrás de eso y créeme no se parece a nada de lo que hayas escuchado antes.-

-¿En serio?. Captaste mi atención, que tal si vamos a comer algo y me cuentas.-

-¡Lo lamento pero debo declinar la invitación!.-

-¿Por qué? Soy de confianza mira te hablare sobre mí . . .

Kota empezó a monopolizar el tiempo con su relato sobre su persona , mientras Sakura conocía al joven que hace pocas semanas le había causado el accidente y no paraba de hablar, no muy lejos en un carro Mercedes Benz que estaba estacionado frente a la escuela un imponente hombre con el ceño fruncido dijo en voz alta:

-¿Quién diablos es ese mocoso que esta con Sakura?.

-¡Bua. Bua.!-Shaoran miro a su hijo y dijo con reproche:

-Si Tian a mí tampoco me gusta ese mocoso, vamos por tu madre.-

Era bueno que Mia estaba dormida en su asiento para bebe eso le permitió a Shaoran tomar con cuidado a Tian mientras Wei abría la puerta del carro y dijo en un tono lleno de reproche que sorprendió a Wei:

-Wei ten cuidado con Mia está dormida. ¡Ya regreso!.-

-Cómo usted diga . . .

Wei no pudo terminar la frase porque Shaoran apresuro el paso y llego justo cuando el joven le pregunto a Sakura:

-¿Entonces Sakura te gustaría salir conmigo?.-

-Le lamento yo . . . . **¡BUA BUA** . . . Sakura sonrío abiertamente cuando noto a su bebe en los brazos de su padre y dijo en un tono rápido:

-Gracias por la invitación pero debo declinar, nos vemos en clase, permiso.-

Kota iba decir algo pero se quedo completamente callado al notar el semblante serio del hombre mayor que saludo a Sakura con una amplia sonrisa y le entrego al bebe a Sakura quien inmediatamente se calló al sentir los brazos de su madre y Shaoran tomo su mochila y mientras veía que Sakura tener toda su atención al bebe fulmino con la mirada al joven.

Dejando a Kota perplejo y asustado.

Siguió a Sakura y le abrió la puerta para que ingrese con su hijo y le dijo en un tono suave disfrazando su malestar:

-Mía está dormida, ¿Cómo estuvo tu orientación?.-

-Compleja pero con tu ayuda creo que no va ser tan difícil este año, me dieron los pensum de cada materia.-

-¿Los puedo ver?.-

-¡Claro!. En la mochila . . .

Mientras Shaoran abrió la mochila de Sakura pregunto de forma casual:

-¿Qué tal los compañeros de clases?.-

Mientras Sakura jugaba con su hijo y noto que Mía empezaba a bostezar le conto con detalle a Shaoran sobre sus compañeros y al final el dijo:

-Veo que haz captado la atención del género masculino sin mayor esfuerzo.-

Sakura sonrío con nerviosismo porque capto en ese tipo de comentario una segunda intención y dijo rápidamente:

-Aunque no soy la única estudiante nuevo del curso si soy la única chica . . . Es natural qué capte su atención pero va pasar . . .

-Recuerda.- Dijo Shaoran con cuidado y pensó de forma rápida lo siguiente que iba a decir:

-Vas a estudiar no a conseguir NOVIO.-

Sakura lo miro de frente y empezó a reír de forma divertidas y contagio a su hijo porque el bebe empezó a reír con ella y Shaoran frunció el ceño y pregunto con reproche:

-¡Hablo en serio!. ¿Dónde está la gracia en lo que dije?.-

***Risas suaves*** Qué poco me conoces . . . Con todo lo qué pase crees qué tengo cabeza para tener novio y en la escuela ¡Por favor!. Me voy a centrar en estudiar y en criar a nuestros bebes qué no son nada fácil, ¿Verdad Tian . . .

***Balbuceos de bebe*** Era lo único que se escucha en el carro de Shaoran quien ya tenía en brazos a Mía y dijo en un tono suave:

-Cambiando de tema: ¿Tienes licencia para manejar?.-

-¡No!. Se supone que iba tener clases de manejo el año que paso pero con todo esto no pude hacerlo ¿Por qué la pregunta?.-

-Tus tíos desean obsequiarte un auto pero si no sabes manejar . . . ¿Te puedo enseñar a manejar si deseas?.-

-¿En qué tiempo?.-

-Buena pregunta, lo dejamos para el siguiente año.-

-Si me parece. . . ¡Bua . . Bua . . . Tian tiene hambre.

-Les traje leche de fórmula. . .

Sakura movió su cabeza y dijo en un tono suave pero firme:

-Tian quiere el pecho de mamá, ya estamos cerca esperemos que estemos en casa.-

Shaoran no dijo nada más mientras distraía a Mía por qué ambos niños eran reloj a la hora de comer Tian lloraba a y los 5 minutos Mía lloraba por comida.

Shaoran y Sakura empezaron hablar sobre los niños hasta que llegaron al resort.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Varias horas después*****

**-Nakuru POV.- **

Finalmente estoy en Tokio. ***Bostezo*** Estoy agotada iré primero al hotel, comeré algo delicioso y buscare la forma de contactarme con Meiling ella me va llevar a Shao y ya el resto será pan comido.

Cuando Nakuru llego al hotel lo primero que hizo fue pedir la Guía de teléfono iba a buscar los laboratorios del Grupo Li.

Era hora de poner en camino su plan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En Kyoto*****

Sakura estaba emocionada su hermano Touya se había esmerado en la preparación de la cena para su cumpleaños incluido el delicioso pastel que horneo Wei y por su puesto su prima quien ayudo con la decoración del lugar.

Las Fotos, los regalos, las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar fue un cumpleaños muy divertido.

Los padres de Shaoran le dieron a Sakura una tarjeta de crédito con cupo de USD10,000.00 para que la joven compre lo que desee.

Wei le hizo llegar a la joven un libro de hermosos relatos mitológicos.

Eriol y su esposa le dieron una caja llena de finas joyas y sus hijos les dieron tarjetas a Sakura.

Los Daidoji incluido Tomoyo le dieron a Sakura un carro pero no lo iba usar hasta que ella aprendiera a manejar.

Touya le dio unos hermosos aretes de esmeraldas sin contar con la colección da diarios que le dio a su hermana y le dijo:

-Recuerdo que te gustaba escribir.-

-¡Gracias hermano!.-

Shaoran espero que todos le dieran sus regalos a Sakura incluido los Amamiya para hacerle llega un hermoso anillo y le dijo:

-Mi segundo regalo es un sencillo anillo que espero que lo uses.-

Sakura miro con asombro el hermoso anillo en oro y de tres piedras y dijo:

-¡Es hermoso!.-

-Espero que siempre lo uses . . .

Luego de pedir el deseo de cumpleaños Sakura se retiro para dar a comer a los niños con ayuda de su prima Tomoyo salio de la sala, mientras Wei recogía los regalos y con ayuda de los Li, Amamiya y Daidoji recogían todo Shaoran le dijo en un tono bajo a Touya:

-¡Por favor! Ve conmigo.-

Touya lo miro y lo siguió en un cómodo silencio hacia su departamento llegaron a su sala y pregunto:

-¿Qué necesitas hablar conmigo?.-

Shaoran se acerco a su pequeño bar y dijo:

-¿Qué piensas de las relaciones entre un hombre mayor y una adolescente?. -

Touya lo miro con atención y dijo:

-Soy él menos indicado para hablar sobre la edad Shaoran. ¿A dónde quieres llegar?.-

***Suspiro de resignación*** Shaoran abrió una botella de Whisky y mientras servía dos vasos dijo en un tono suave pero firme:

-Tu hermana ya no es una niña eso me quedo claro, el día de hoy.-

Touya lo miro con interés y Shaoran dijo con firmeza:

-Touya, estoy interesado en tu hermana. . . como mujer . . .

Touya acepto el vaso con Whisky y Shaoran continuo con su comentario y dijo:

-Quiero tu permiso para poder acercarme a ella como HOMBRE no como el padre de sus hijos, no como su tutor o su amigo sino como un hombre que se interesa en una mujer . . . para hacerla su esposa y su mujer.

Ante el semblante que mostro Touya, Shaoran pregunto en un tono firme:

-¿Qué piensas al respecto?.-

-Ella es menor de edad y está en la escuela.-

-Lo tengo perfectamente claro y no tengo problema con eso puedo esperar que tu hermana sea mayor de edad para cortejarla como se debe si me das tu permiso pero mientras tanto quiero acercarme a ella como hombre.-

-¿En qué radica la diferencia? Ya estás cerca de ella como . . .

Touya calló al ver el semblante serio de Shaoran y cómo este movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo y dijo con firmeza:

-Tu hermana hoy sin proponérselo capto la atención del género masculino en la escuela.-

-¡Maldita Sea! . . . Esos mocosos. . .

-Tu no vas estar aquí yo puedo cuidar de ella pero quiero tener la libertad de acercarme a ella como hombre para captar su atención.-

Touya lo miro con el semblante serio y Shaoran le dijo:

-Cuando ella cumpla la mayoría de edad y si logro hacer que me ame le voy a pedir matrimonio.-

-¿Realmente vas en serio?.-

-¡Sí!. Y no lo hago por los niños aunque no puedo negar que ellos nos unió de buenas a primeras, yo soy un hombre viudo no tengo compromiso con ninguna mujer y tu hermana fuera de ser la madre de mis hijos me interesa como mujer y quiero intentarlo.-

-¡Bueno! Eso lo debe decidir ella pero te voy a pedir un favor no más bien te exijo. . .

-No tocare a tu hermana no soy un adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas.-

-Eso decía yo y mira la edad que tiene mi novia.-

Shaoran miro a Touya y dijo:

-¡Tienes razón! Pero no tengo ese tipo de intenciones con tu hermana no puedo negar que como mujer podría despertar el deseo sexual de cualquier hombre y me incluyo en esa lista pero yo no quiero ser cualquier hombre yo quiero que ella me ame y me vea como el hombre con el que puede compartir su vida.-

Touya sonrío y dijo:

-Entonces si tus intenciones son seria con mi hermana tienes mi permiso.-

Shaoran sonrío aliviado y le dijo a Touya:

-No te vas arrepentir.-

-Espero que no porqué si haces llorar a mi hermana, tus hijos se quedarán sin padre porque te voy a masacrar.-

***Risas Incomodas*** -No te daré problemas.-

Ambos hombres se dieron la mano y Touya dijo en un tono divertido:

-Solo por curiosidad : ¿Cómo se supone qué vas a conquistar a la despistada de mi hermana?.-

Shaoran se quedo mudo y Touya río con gracia y dijo en voz alta mientras se puso de pie e iba a salir del lugar porque era hora de ir a ver a los bebes:

-¡Buena suerte con eso . . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Y por ahora dejemos aquí esta historia*****

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Continuara-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**4.- Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	6. CP5-El fracaso del primer intento

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**-Lazos de Familia-**

**-Capítulo V-**

**-El Fracaso del primer intento-**

*****Varias horas después*****

**-Shaoran POV.-**

Vamos Shaoran no puede ser tan difícil captar la atención de una adolescente. ***Suspiro de Frustración*** ¿Cómo no pensé en esto antes?.

Estaba tan concentrado en convencer a Touya qué la parte más importante se me olvida.

Tal vez pueda hablar con su prima. O con el mismo Touya después de todo el sale con una adolescente y parece qué funciona. Si eso haré . . . ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?. ***Pensando*** Si fuera una mujer adulta estos sería más fácil pero es una . . . . Es la madre de mis hijos, si quiero tener éxito en esto debo dejar de pensar qué ella es una niña o una adolescente y empezarla a ver cómo una mujer. ***Desanimado***

Mejor voy por mis niños, no aun falta para qué se despierten . . . ¿Cómo se conquista a una adol. . . A la mujer qué me interesa . . . Cómo fue con Kaho . . . No puedo compararlas, ella y yo éramos casi de la misma edad, era otra época . . . ¡Diablos! . . . Ahora me siento cómo un viejo . . . ***Suspiro de resignación*** . . . ¡Esto va ser difícil! . .

_-Solo por curiosidad : ¿Cómo se supone qué vas a conquistar a la despistada de mi hermana?.-_

¿Despistada? . . . ¡Maldito Touya! . . . Se estaba burlando de mi . . . *Gruñido*

***Risas Suaves*** ¡OMG! Mía tu padre gruñe como perro . . .

Shaoran sonrío nerviosamente al ver a la madre de su hija con ella en brazos y sonriendo abiertamente y le dijo:

-¿No estaba durmiendo?. Se levanto temprano, mira la hora . . . -

-Sí es la primera vez qué se levanta antes qué Tian, ¿Sabes lo más interesante?-Pregunto Sakura mientras le daba la bebe a su padre y notaba cómo sonreía y él le pregunto:

-¿Qué hizo ahora?-

-La encontré parada en la cunita . . .

-¡NO! . . . ¿En serio Mía ya quieres caminar pero si apenas gateas? . . . . Shaoran beso a su hija mientras la elevaba y la bebe emitías sonidos muy parecidos a las risas y Sakura dijo:

-Creo qué llegue en el preciso momento qué se agarro de las barras de la cuna, me dio la impresión qué te buscaba con la mirada-

Shaoran sonrío abiertamente y dijo con diversión:

-Creo qué estamos sacando conjeturas qué no son . . .

Sakura lo miro y sonrío abiertamente y le dijo:

-Tu hija es posesiva te va dar . . . ¡Buaaa . . . Se despertó TIAN . . . Voy por él, aunque es muy temprano para qué coma . . .

Mientras observaba qué Sakura salía del lugar para buscar al otro bebe qué lloraba a lo lejos, Shaoran le dijo a su hija entre susurros:

-Mía . . . Dame ideas: ¿Cómo conquisto a tu madre? . . .

***Balbuceos de bebe**

Shaoran sonrío abiertamente mientras le susurro a su hija:

-Deberías aprender hablar para qué me des consejos . . . .

Ante los balbuceos y las risas de la bebe, Shaoran avanzo hasta el departamento donde Sakura atendía a Tian, al menos por las siguientes dos horas iban estar ocupado atendiendo a los niños.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Al día siguiente*****

En un lujoso hotel de Tokio, Luego de un delicioso desayuno continental, Nakura se dispuso ir a la Clínica Li para encontrarse por " casualidad " con la cuñada de Shaoran pero obtuvo un mejor resultado se topo por " accidente " con el hermano de Shaoran a quién le dijo:

-Eriol, qué sorpresa . . .

Eriol la miro con el semblante serio porqué no la conocía pero el parecido con su cuñada Kaho era increíble y dijo con asombro:

-¿La conozco?-

Nakuru disimulo con una sonrisa abierta su malestar porqué Eriol no la reconoció y recordó qué ella casi nunca iba a las cenas o reuniones organizada por su sosa prima y le dijo:

-Soy la prima de Kaho, mi nombre es Nakuri. ¿Me recuerdas?-

-¡Lo siento yo . . . Mi amor los examen . . . Nakuru, ¡WOW! . . . Estás . . . -Meiling se quedo perpleja al ver a los años a la prima de quién fue su concuñada y ver el increíble parecido con Kaho y sonrío de forma nerviosa.

Nakuru aprovecho la interrupción de la esposa de Eriol para decir:

-¡Hola! . . . Estoy de paso por Japón . . . ¿Cómo están? . . . ¿Y Shaoran?-Pregunto directamente

Eriol fruncio el ceño en señal de malestar mientras qué Meiling dijo en un tono suave pero firme:

-Cielo necesito los exámenes de la señora Yanakisaga, estamos muy bien Nakuru, mi cuñado vive en Kyoto ahora . . .

-Vaya es una lástima me hubiera gustado saludarle . . .

Los altavoces anunciaron:

*ATT. Dra. Li Meling la solicitan en recepción*

*ATT. Dra. Li Meling la solicitan en recepción*

*ATT. Dra. Li Meling la solicitan en recepción*

Ante la interrupción de los altavoces Meiling se excuso, le dio un beso a su esposo en los labios y se despidió de Nakuru y Eriol dijo en un tono extraño:

-El parecido con Kaho es increíble-

Nakuru sonrío nerviosamente al sentir la mirada seria de Eriol sobre ella y dijo con cuidado:

-Siempre me han confundido con ella-

-Pero no eres ella-

Nakuru se puso seria y dijo a Eriol:

-¿Sucede algo Eriol?-

-No lo sé . . . Dime tú . . .

-Er . . . Nakuru no pudo decir nada porqué los altavoces anunciaron:

*ATT. Dr. Li Eriol le solicitan en el laboratorio de Alfa*

*ATT. Dr. Li Eriol le solicitan en el laboratorio de Alfa*

*ATT. Dr. Li Eriol le solicitan en el laboratorio de Alfa*

-Me vas a tener qué disculpar ten un buen día-

Eriol salió del lugar dejando a una Nakuru desconcertada.

**-Eriol POV-**

Esa mujer no me agrada. No sé por qué . . . Creo qué mejor será qué le comente el tema a mi hermano. ¿Por qué de la noche a la mañana aparece una prima de mi cuñada qué es exactamente igual a ella? . . . ¡Eso no me gusta!. ¿Acaso esta mujer planea algo? . . . Tal vez sean solo ideas mías . . .

Mientras Eriol iba al laboratorio Nakuru frunció el ceño en señal de malestar.

**-Nakuru POV-**

¡Maldito Eriol!. . . Tal vez mi transformación en Kaho fue muy notoria . . . ¡Mmmm . . . Tal vez debería cortarme el cabello . . . Parecerme a Kaho pero no tanto . . . Bueno eso queda a un lado debo ir a la recepción, necesito qué Meiling me diga en qué parte de Kyoto vive ahora Shaoran . . . Eso haré y mantendré cuidado con Eriol.

No debo desconcentrarme de mi objetivo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En Kyoto*****

Shaoran sonrío abiertamente ante la idea de Touya y le pregunto:

-¿Maratón de Harry Potter?-

-¡Claro! . . . Sakura no ha visto las dos últimas partes por lo qué sucedió y ella estaba leyendo los libros pero creo qué se quedo por la mitad-

-Entonces tú me propones qué compre la colección completa de los libros y videos y durante las próximas semanas . . .

-La lean juntos y vean las películas juntos, podemos empezar el fin de semana, a mi novia le encanta Harry Potter y a Sakura le fascina, con decirte qué ella quería para su cumpleaños conocer el parque temático de Harry Potter-

-¿El qué abrieron en el 2007 sino me equivoco Warner Bros. Universal Studios y Leavesden Studios?-

-¡WOW! ¿Te gusta esta saga?-

-Es una de las pocas SAGAS qué vi completa pero no he leído los libros por falta de tiempo . . .

-A mi no me gusto el final-

***Risas Suaves***-Coincidimos en gustos, recuerdo qué a mi esposa le gustaba esa saga incluso quería ir a Inglaterra solo para conocer qué lugares coincidían con las películas, a ella le gustaba mucho la saga-

Touya sonrío suavemente ante ese comentario y le dijo:

-¿La extrañas?-

-No sé cómo contestar esa pregunta, amo a Kaho y esos sentimientos están ahí pero ahora todo se ha convertido en un hermoso recuerdo y si quiero construir algo con tu hermana no debo dejar qué esos recuerdos me afecten-

-Me agrada saber qué tienes las cosas claras, ahora sobre el maratón ese es el primero, el segundo y lo tienes qué ver porqué no voy a padecer solo en esto, es la saga de Crepúsculo-

-¿Sobre los vampiros? No la he visto, realmente no tenía tiempo para ir al cine . . . No sé si Kaho le gustaba . . . ¿De qué se trata . . .

Touya sonrío abiertamente y dijo:

-A mi novia le gusta el vampiro mientras qué a Sakurita le gusta mucho el lobo-

-Me perdí . . .

***Carcajadas Sonoras*** Touya miro a Shaoran con malicia y le dijo:

-Para qué veas qué soy bueno y un excelente candidato para ser tu cuñado te daré una pequeña ayuda-

Shaoran se alerto y dijo:

-Tu sonrisa no me da confianza . . .

***Carcajadas Sonoras*** Mi novia se muere por ver el final de la saga, me propuso qué veamos este fin de semana un maratón sobre Crepúsculo para recordar la saga . . . Veamos los cuatros, es más podemos invitar Ariel y a su novia . . .

Cómo si hubieran invocado al diablo . . . Ariel llego de viaje e ingreso al departamento de Shaoran, ya qué traía regalo para los bebes de Sakura y pregunto:

-¡Hola! . . . ¿Qué novia . . .

-¿Te gusta Isabella verdad? - Pregunto Touya de forma directa mientras ayudaba con el equipaje a su nuevo amigo y luego de un breve saludo Ariel contesto:

-Si ella es linda pero aún no es mi novia y estoy de paso, les traje a los bebe estos juguetes de maderas, tuvimos una exposición de juguetes de maderas . . .

Shaoran miro a Ariel y le dijo:

-¿Acaso no estudias Hostelería y Turismo, qué tiene qué ver los juguetes en el tema?

***Risas Suaves*** . . . Todo, en mi aérea se ve de todo un poco, me pidieron crear una ruta nueva para traer turistas a un sector qué vamos a promocionar y como predomina la madera a mi grupo se nos ocurrió hablar sobre la ruta del juguete pero obvio juguetes hecho solo con madera nos parecio lo más practico, hay unas manualidades interesantes y educativas, me quede con todo los juguetes-Dijo Ariel en forma nerviosa y Touya dijo:

-Yo de tus compañeros te lincho . . .

-Es qué ninguno somos padres y somos un grupo pequeño de 4 personas, era eso o regalar los juguetes pero en el sector no hay niños pequeños y me acorde de los bebes de Sakura, ¿Por cierto a donde me van invitar?-

-Touya estaba dando ideas para hacer con las chicas un maratón de CINE-

-Hace rato qué no voy al cine, quiero ver algo como el de la novia qué se volvió loca el día de su boda, incluso se viene un maratón de películas de terror ¿Quién se apunta?-

Touya miro a Shaoran y dijo con diversión:

-A Sakurita no le gustan las películas de terror le dan miedo, en cambio mi novia luego se sugestiona-

-¿Quién dijo qué vamos a llevar las chicas . . . OH esperen quieren ver algo qué ellas le guste ver . . . Qué tienen en mente?

Shaoran miro Ariel y dijo:

-Harry Potter . . .

-La saga es muy buena, me apunto aunque el final no me gusto-

-Pensamos igual-Dijo Touya con diversión y Shaoran dijo con cuidado:

-La segunda SAGA es Crepúsculo . . .

-¿Qué? . . . Eso es película para chicas, ahí predomina el romance . . . ¡No eso no . . . -Dijo Ariel con desanimo y Shaoran miro a Touya y este río abiertamente:

-A Sakura le encanta esa saga . . .

-¡Bien por ella! . . . Yo no pienso ver eso . . . Me inclino por el maratón de Actividad Paranormal . . . Son divertidas-Dijo Ariel con una sonrisa abierta.

Shaoran miro con reproche Ariel y Touya le dijo:

-Ariel tienes una mente retorcida eso no da risa . . .

-Pero tampoco da miedo todo es ficción-

-¿Qué es ficción?-Pregunto con cuidado Tomoyo quien venía con Tian en brazos y Sakura ingresaba con Mía quien estaba bostezando y Ariel dijo con diversión:

-Aprovechando el mes de las brujas (Hallowen), Shaoran, Touya y yo vamos a ver un maratón de películas de terror y horror ¿Se apuntan chicas? -

Tomoyo sonrío nerviosa si bien el genero no era de su agrado por iniciativa propia ella no veía ese genero, Sakura en cambio se enojo y le dijo con reproche a los hombres:

-¿Terror? . . . No, yo paso cómo se les ocurre . . . Touya no puedo creer qué quieras ver eso, si sabes qué no me gustan esas clases de película . . .-Dijo Sakura con reproche mientras le entregaba a Mía a Shaoran.

Touya río abiertamente y dijo con saña:

-La idea fue de Shaoran-

-¿Qué?- Shaoran pregunto perplejo a Touya y Sakura lo miro con reproche y le dijo:

-Qué pésimo gusto tienes . . . Nunca iré al cine contigo, es más ni veré una película contigo . . . Me voy . . .

-¿Qué? . . . No espera Sakura no es . . .

Shaoran miro con reproche a Touya, Ariel y una desconcertada Tomoyo y noto como su " futuro cuñado " se reía abiertamente de él y dijo:

-El fracaso del primer intento . . . ***Risas Divertidas*** . . . Por qué todos pasamos por eso alguna vez . . .

Ariel río abiertamente y Touya solto una fuerte carcajada y Tomoyo los miro con interés, se acerco donde Shaoran y le dijo entre susurros:

-Sakura no ve películas de terror/horror porqué le dan temor y luego se sugestiona y tiene pesadillas-

-No sabía . . .

-Pero a ella se le pasa el enojo rápido sobre todo si le llevas algo dulce-

Shaoran miro a Tomoyo y ella le dijo:

-¿Estas interesada en mi prima?-

Shaoran se quedo sin habla porque su hija se quedo dormida en sus brazos y miro a Tomoyo con interés, Shaoran movio la cabeza en un gesto positivo y dijo qué Si en completo silencio.

Tomoyo sonrío abiertamente y le dijo:

-Si necesitas ayuda con mi prima yo te puedo ser muy útil . . . -Ante el silencio de Shaoran, Tomoyo dijo:

-No le hagas caso a mi novio-baka . . . Sus consejos en cuanto a como conquistar una chica son realmente malos . . .

-¿En serio?-

***Risas Nerviosas*** Amo a Touya pero él es el menos indicado para hablar sobre relaciones.

-¿No es precisamente el novio maravilloso qué pienso qué es? . . .

-Touya es un adulto, yo me he adaptado a él . . . Él . . . ***Risas Suaves*** . . . Hace el intento pero se queda, parece haber olvidado qué alguna vez fue adolescente-

-¡Vaya! Y yo qué pensaba aceptar consejos de él . . .

***Risas Suaves*** ¡Eso sería mala idea! . . .

Ante los susurros de Tomoyo y Shaoran, Touya se alerto y pregunto:

-¿Qué tanto susurra?-

-Te he dicho qué te amo . . . Tomoyo le dio un beso casto a su novio y salió del departamento para alcanzar a su prima.

Ariel aprovecho también para salir e ir algo para comer y Shaoran miro a Touya con reproche y le dijo:

-No me vuelvas ayudar . . .

***Risas Suaves*** . . . -Bueno si te la pusiera fácil perderías el interés en mi hermana . . .

Shaoran lo miro con reproche pero salió del departamento de ahora en adelnte

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En el aeropuerto de Tokio*****

-¿Cómo qué no hay vuelo?-

-Lo siento pero sobre ventas en cuanto a los pasajes para Kyoto. Tendremos espacios en dos semanas-

-¿Dos semanas?-

Ante el semblante enojado de la mujer, el hombre qué atendía el counter dijo:

-El tren bala la lleva a Kyoto por menos de 6 horas . . .

-¿Tren?- Pregunto con reproche la mujer de cabellos rojos y salio del lugar indignada.

**-Nakura POV-**

¡Odio andar en tren! . . . Calma Nakuru el dinero vale la pena cualquier mal rato qué pases por obtenerlo.

Nakuru suspiro con frustración por enésima vez mientras salía del aeropuerto y tomaba un taxi para ir a la estación más cercana de trenes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En alguna parte de Francia*****

-Con esta parte concluye el análisis de las razones financieras, les voy enviar tres caso vía email para qué lo lean, analicen las cifras y me den sus comentarios sobre los resultados. Recuerden en FINANZAS las cifras nos dicen todo. Los veo en dos días y empezamos con las exposiciones-

Mientra el catedrático de Finanzas salía del curso, Yue Tsukishiro abrió su laptop para revisar entre otras cosas su correo e ingresar a las paginas sociales tenía rato qué no lo hacía desde qué regreso de Japón . . .

-Yue vienes . . .

-Si en diez minutos pide un "_ croque-monsieur_ " y algo de tomar ¿Te apuntas?-

-Si . . . voy . . . . _Sakura Kinomoto actualizo su muro . . ._ Yue se quedo completamente perplejo al ver esa notificación.

-¿Vienes?-

-¡Claro! . . . Te alcanzo en 5 minutos, déjame ver algo . . . Su compañero salio del salón de clase y Yue miro con asombro la imagen actualizada de Sakura, el día de su cumpleaños y noto la foto de dos hermosos bebes y le leyenda:

_-__Mis amores . . . Ellos son lo más importante en mi vida ahora . . . y sin planificarlos . . . ¡El mejor cumpleaños de mi vida! . . . Sakurita está de vuelta . . . _

Ignoro los comentarios qué habían en su link y vio con interés las fotos de ella con sus hijos y dijo con reproche en voz alta:

-¡Maldita SEA! . . . ¿Qué hace el entrometido de LI en estás fotos? . . . . Ella no tuvo un bebe sino dos . . . ¡Mierd!"#$% . . . . Esos bebes debieron ser míos. .

Ante la sensación negativa qué lo carcomió por dentro cerro la laptop en señal de frustración y salio del lugar como alma qué lleva el diablo.

Su humor cambio dramáticamente al ver esas fotos.

*Celos y Envidia* Eran las dos palabras qué perfectamente describían su estado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Y por ahora dejemos aquí esta historia*****

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Continuara-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.- Sobre esta Secuela les pido qué tengan paciencia porqué las cosas se van a dar de formal lenta. Romance NO es mi fuerte sin embargo aunque ustedes conocen el Final de esta historia voy a jugar con ciertos elemento para qué la misma no se vuelva predecible pero tranki no habrá tanto drama en esta secuela. Al menos esa es mi idea base. **

**4.- En mi muro está actualizado el AF de este FF. Sobre mis comentarios de ambas SAGAS. A los hombres qué consulte (Entre 26 a 35 años coincidieron). Les gusta Harry Potter pero no el final de la saga. Crepúsculo solo a dos le parecen mas o menos pero el resto me dijo qué no les gusta. ***Risas Divertidas*** Así me linchen debo decir qué coincido con ellos pero sin embargo subí material condensado de ambas SAGAS que encontré en Youtube. **

**5.- La próxima semana empiezo hacer actualizaciones diarias de todas mis historias, como anuncie en MEDUEME voy escribir hasta DIC-2013 porqué es hora de trabajar con ahincó en mis metas personales. ¡Gracias por su apoyo en leer lo qué edito!. Pero no se asusten TERMINARE toda las historias qué tengo abiertas hasta ahora. **

**6.- Les hago una cordial invitación para qué pasen por Group's Evil por el mes de " Las Brujas " estamos subiendo material de Terror/Horror/Suspenso/Misterio . . . Material surtido y entretenido. **

**7.- ****Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia.**

**8.-Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	7. CP6-Visitas no esperadas

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**-Lazos de Familia-**

**-Capítulo VI-**

**-Visitas no esperadas-**

*****Varias horas después*****

Sakura se quedo sin habla al ver el delicioso pastel de chocolate recién horneado y dijo en voz alta:

-¿Cocinas?-

-¡Por supuesto! . . . Soy un experto en repostería. . .

-Mira a Mía quiere chocolate. . .

-¡No creo que sea buena idea darle dulces a los bebes!-

-Concuerdo contigo pero . . . Se despertó Tian . . . Iré por él-

Shaoran miro a Sakura y le dijo en voz alta:

-Yo no lo escuche . . .

-Es qué se va despertar en unos minutos. Tian es reloj . . . Definitivamente esa parte no saco de mí-

Shaoran río con gracia porque la puntualidad era su segundo nombre hablando metafóricamente y dijo en voz alta:

-Ve por él. . . Yo veo a Mía. . . Déjala en el corral . . .

-¡Listo! . . . Mía pórtate bien . . . Ya regreso . . .

Ante los balbuceas de la bebe, su padre se acerco a ella y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Creo que te gusta los dulces como a mí . . . Iba acotar algo adicional pero recibió una llamada por interno y eso le llamo la atención por la hora que era y contesto mientras tomaba en brazos a su hija:

-¡Buenas noches! . . Si Lien dime. . . NAKURU . . . ¡Claro la conozco! . . . ¡Eh . . . . Claro dile el número de mi departamento. . . No hay problema . . .

-Mía tenemos visitas. . . Ven vamos a recibir a los invitados . . .

Shaoran sonrío al sentir a su hija cerca de su rostro y sintió como le dio una se metió uno de sus dedos en su boca y dijo en voz alta:

-Mía deja de lamer mis dedos . . . *Risas divertidas* . . . Haces cosquillas . . . Mía detente . . .

**-Toc/Toc-**

-Llegaron vamos Mía . . . Tenemos visitas-

Al abrir la puerta la hermosa mujer se quedo perpleja mientras que Shaoran dijo con calma:

-¡Buenas noches Nakuru! . . . Por favor pasa, mi hija y yo te damos la bienvenida. . . Te ayudaría con el equipaje pero estoy con mi hija . . .

Nakuru se quedo perpleja y dijo en voz alta:

- ¿Eres padres? . . . ¡Felicidades!.- Realmente ella no se esperaba algo así y Shaoran le contesto con una amplia sonrisa:

-Así es Nakuru . . . Soy Padre- Declaro con orgullo mientras le mostraba a su hija y dijo en voz alta:

-Miira ella es …..¡BUAAAAAAAAA….

Shaoran se sorprendió por ese grito de su hija al acercarla a la mujer y la alejo de ella, sonrío con incomodidad y dijo en voz alta:

- Mía . . . Es una bebe muy . . . Shaoran no tenía idea como justificar a su hija y se sorprendió cada vez que acercaba a su hija a Nakuru lloraba de una forma estridente.

Nakuru estaba disimulando su disgusto cuando dijo en voz alta:

-Lo más probable que la bebe tenga hambre . . . ¿Por qué no me dejas tomarla en brazos?

-¡No creo que sea buena idea! . . . ¡Disculpa! - Dijo con incomodidad el hombre al sentir a su pequeña bebe aferrarse a él y ante la insistencia de la mujer permitió que la tome en los brazos y la bebe empezó llorar más fuerte y Nakuru dijo:

-Tiene mucha ha . . . . ¡BRUG. . . *Sonido de vomito*

Shaoran se quedo sin habla al ver a su hija vomitar encima de Nakuru y la cara perpleja cuando escucho la voz de alerta de la madre de Mía que dijo en voz alta:

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-¡Creo que Mía se enfermo! . . . Ante los gritos de la bebe . . . Shaoran tomo a la niña en brazos y su llanto empezó a cesar cuando Sakura miro a Nakuru y esta estaba perpleja entonces ella le dijo en voz alta mientras tenía a su otro bebe en brazos:

-Señora . . . ¿Desea pasar al baño para qué se cambie?-

-¡Eh . . . -Nakuru estaba perpleja por lo que hizo la bebe, que recién en ese momento se percato de la presencia de la joven entonces dijo al notar al otro niño y ver el increíble parecido con Shaoran dijo con asombro:

-¿Otro bebe?-

Shaoran se alejo con Mía en los brazos mientras dijo en voz alta:

-¡Lamento no presentarlas cómo se debe! . . . Sakura . . . Creo que Mía tiene algo de fiebre . . .

Ese comentario hizo que Sakura ignorara a la hermosa mujer en el departamento del padre de sus hijos y con rapidez se acerco a ellos fue cuando toco la frente de su bebe, se tomo su tiempo en responder y dijo con preocupación:

-¿Debemos llevarla al hospital?-

-¡Espera voy a llamar a Meiling . . . Perdona Nakuru . . . Ahora . . .

-Tranquilo iré a mi habitación. . . Esta del otro lado . . . ¡Permiso!

Mientras Shaoran llamaba a su cuñada, la hermosa mujer iba por el pasillo arrastrando su maleta y con enojo exclamo entre dientes para ella mismo:

-¡MALDITA MOCASA!. ¡QUE ASCO!. POR ESO ODIO A LOS BEBES. Cálmate Nakuru es solo vomito. . . .

Busco con rapidez, dónde quedaba su habitación y abrió la puerta con enojo, el hedor del vomito la tenía de mal humor y mareada.

Mientras se sacaba la blusa e ingresaba al baño para refrescarse, vio su reflejo en el espejo y se pregunto en voz alta:

-¿Quién mierd!#$& . . . Era esa . . . ? . . . ¿Niñera? . . . . ¡Qué diablos! . . . ¿Me dio la impresión qué ella era algo para . . . ¡NO! . . . ¡NO! . . . ¡NO! . . . Son ideas mías . . . . Pero . . . Shaoran es padre . . . ¿Cómo diablos paso eso? . . . . Eso cambia absolutamente todo . . . Necesito un baño para pensar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Del otro lado del Resort*****

Pasado media hora finalmente se escucho una exclamación con alivio:

-¡La Fiebre bajo! – Dijo con asombro Shaoran al notar que su hija dormía plácidamente sobre su madre, luego del breve baño que Sakura le dio de forma rápida entonces noto como su hijo Tian veía a Mía fijamente con el ceño fruncido y Shaoran dijo a su hijo:

-Tu hermana está bien mi amor . . . Ella se va poner mejor pero tú no te vayas enfermar-

Ante los balbuceos del bebe, Sakura dijo con suavidad para no despertar a su hija:

-¿Quién era la mujer qué estaba aquí?-

-Nakuru Akisuki, prima hermana de quién fue mi esposa Kaho Misuki-

-¡Es una mujer hermosa! . . . Por un segundo pensé que era tu esposa. . . Se parece a la foto que me mostraste la otra vez-

-¿Qué? . . . ¡CLARO QUE NO! . . . Nakuru es diferente a la mujer que fue mi esposa . . .

-¡Ah! . . .

Ante el silencio incomodo que se dio entre los dos, Shaoran pregunto con cuidado:

-¿Qué estas pensando?-

-¡Nada! . . . Mira . . . Mía se está despertando . . . ¿Vamos a la Farmacia a comprarle la medicina que nos dio Meiling? . . . ¡Llevemos ambos bebes!- Dijo Sakura con duda.

Shaoran miro a Sakura con interés entonces acoto rápidamente para que no queden dudas entre ellos:

-No sé porque esta Nakuru aquí pero esa mujer no es de mi interés-

Sakura sonrío incomoda ante ese comentario y dijo en voz alta:

-Yo no pregunte . . .

-Esa mujer no es la que me interesa-

-¿Te interesa alguna mujer? . . . ¿La conozco?- Pregunto Sakura con asombro.

Shaoran se quedo sin habla y solo atino a pensar:

_-Realmente ella es una despistada. . . Pero en este momento no es el apropiado para decirle que ella es de mi interés. . .¿Tal vez . . . _

-Shaoran . . . Te estoy hablando-

-¡Perdona! . . . Sobre la pregunta. . .

-¡HOLA! . . . -Dijo Touya con diversión al ingresar al lugar pero cambio su expresión al sentir encima de él la mirada de reproche del hombre castaño y pregunto en voz alto:

-¿Interrumpí algo?-

-¡Tú qué crees!- Dijo entre dientes Shaoran pero Touya se alarmo al sentir en el ambiente el suave aroma de los chocolates mezclado con el hedor ligero de vomito de bebe y pregunto en voz alta:

-¿Qué es ese hedor?-

Esta vez Shaoran olvido su reclamo y le comento a Touya el incidente de su hija con la mujer y Touya dijo en voz alta mientras su novia ingresaba al lugar e hizo el mismo gesto al sentir el hedor:

-¡Es probable! . . . No sé. . . Los bebes son susceptibles a los olores fuertes tal vez su perfume era escandaloso. . .

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto Tomoyo con interés al notar la palidez de la bebe que se estaba despertando y se acerco a ella.

Shaoran repitió el comentario sobre el incidente que sucedió con la prima de quien fue su esposa mientras veía como Sakura abrigaba a los bebes y dijo en voz alta:

-Shaoran antes de comprar la medicina para Mía prefiero ir al hospital, la fiebre volvió a subir- Dijo Sakura con seguridad a pesar que su expresión delato su temor por ser madre primeriza.

Su hermano Touya entendió perfectamente el dilema cuando dijo en voz alta:

-Le prestare Ariel su carro . . .

-No es necesario que hagas eso Touya. Yo tengo carro, en tal caso pide las llaves a Wei . . Es más voy contigo- Shaoran miro a Sakura y a Tomoyo y dijo en voz alta:

-Prepara una pequeña maleta para los bebes y de paso creo que sería bueno hacer revisar a Tian-

Sakura se limito a mover la cabeza en un gesto positivo mientras Tomoyo miraba con interés a su prima y dijo en voz alta mientras su novio y Shaoran salían del lugar:

-¿Cómo es esa mujer?-

-No recuerdo en detalle pero es hermosa. . . Se parece a la foto que nos mostro Shaoran de su esposa-

Es comentario intrigo a Tomoyo pero por ahora lo dejo de lado para poder ayudar a su prima.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En el pasillo*****

Touya iba a preguntar a Shaoran sobre la mujer que se presento a buscarle en su departamento pero no tuvo la necesidad de hacerlo, ya que la hermosa mujer salió de su habitación con destino el departamento de Shaoran y al verlos llegar al ascensor llamo su atención diciendo:

-¡Shaoran! . . . Justo te iba . . .

-Lo lamento Nakuru no es un buen momento . . .

-¿Paso algo?-

-Mi hija está enferma . . . Te dejo . . .

Shaoran no puso atención ni cómo estaba vestida Nakuru ni sus expresiones de sorpresa y fastidio, al contrario de Touya que paso por alto que no lo presentaran a la mujer dado el evidente nerviosismo de Shaoran por estar centrado en la posible enfermedad de Mía.

Hasta cierto punto lo entendía, la situación lejos de parecerle cómica lo puso alto tenso, porque tanto Shaoran como Sakura eran padres primerizos y regresar al hospital después del complicado parto que tuvo Sakura no le agradaba la idea pero lo que lo termino de ponerlo tenso, fue notar a la mujer, era hermosa pero sentía que ella le podría traer problemas por lo que dijo en voz alta:

-¡No me agrada esa mujer Shaoran! . . . Me da la impresión que viene con una segunda intención, sería lamentable que se entrometiera en tu intento por conquistar a mi hermana y arruine tu posible relación con Sakura-

-¿Perdón?-

Touya frunció el ceño al notar su estado y dijo en voz alta:

-Primero tú no vas a manejar, estas nervioso y es natural estar asustado pero ten presente los bebes se enferman y no necesariamente es algo grave-

-¿Tan obvio es mi estado?-

-Si Sakura te ve así se va asustar. . . Recuerda aquí tu eres el adulto, aunque es la primera vez que eres padre-

Shaoran se quedo en silencio cuando iba preguntar sobre porqué su comentario sobre Nakuru pero no pudo hacerlo ya que de frente a ellos venían Ariel y a su madre, quién pregunto:

-¿Sucede algo?-

-Vamos a llegar a Mía al hospital. . . La bebe vomito y nos preocupa que este enferma-Dijo Shaoran con tensión en su voz y Lien dijo en voz alta:

-¿Vomitar? . . . Acaso comió algo que no debía. . .Cuando los bebes están muy llenos regurgitan-

Shaoran se puso a pensar cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¡Chocolate!. . . Ella lamio mis dedos con chocolates. . . -

Lien dijo con calma:

-La bebe aún toma leche de pecho. . . Es natural que si le das algo que no vaya acorde a su edad se enferme- Dijo con calma Lien y Shaoran palideció cuando dijo:

-¡Es culpa mía! . . . Soy un mal padre-

-No digas eso . . . -Dijo Ariel y acoto rápidamente:

-Lo más probable que el exceso de chocolate o comer lo que no ha probado antes le de cólico-

-No es necesario ir al hospital. . . Vamos . . . Recuerdo que la pediatra a Sakura le dio unas gotitas para el cólico estomacal de los bebes-

Shaoran miro a Lien como si fuera su tabla de salvación y ella dijo con tranquila:

-Ser padres primerizo es todo una aventura. . . Estas cosas pasan-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Varios minutos después*****

Sakura y Shaoran se miraron con nerviosismo por varios minutos al notar como Lien les dio unos tips puntuales sobre bebe, realmente ellos se bloquearon al sentir a uno de sus bebes enfermos porque ellos habían leído sobre el tema y tenía instrucciones puntuales del pediatra pero en el momento se quedaron en blanco y Sakura dijo con nerviosismo:

-Hicimos una tormenta en un vaso de agua-

-¡Error mío Sakura! . . . No debí. . .

Ante el semblante de pesar que mostraba Shaoran, Sakura se acerco y le acaricio el brazo y dijo en voz alta:

-¡No es tu culpa! . . . Son cosas que pasan . . ¡Si de algo te sirve! . . . Yo también soy nueva en esto- Susurro en voz baja para no despertar a sus bebes y Shaoran sonrío con suavidad cuando dijo:

-Ese comentario no me ayuda mucho que digamos. . . .

Shaoran se permitió reír en voz alta pero se calló al notar a su hija moviéndose y se acerco con ella con cuidado entonces puso su mano sobre su frente y dijo con alivio:

-¡La fiebre bajo!-

Luego de ese pequeño incidente, Lien y su hijo bajaron atender la recepción del resort mientras Touya iba a la farmacia con su novia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Al día siguiente*****

A pesar que los bebe durmieron durante toda la noche y por primera vez desde que se trasladaron al resort de los Amamiya, Shaoran y Sakura se quedaron en el cuarto de los bebes para monitorearlos, en un incomodo e improvisado colchón de almohadas y cojines el sueño los venció a entradas horas de las madrugada y se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

La incomodidad hizo que Sakura despertara con un leve dolor de cuello y dijo en voz alta mientras notaba que se había quedado dormida sobre la pierna de Shaoran:

-Me duele todo el cuerpo. . .

-¡Eh! . . . *Bostezo* . . . Estoy entumecido . . . Se me durmió la pierna . . .

-¡Lo siento! . . . Dijo Sakura alguno sonrojada y exclamo con nerviosismo mientras se tocaba el cuello y los hombres:

-Me quedo dormida sobre tu pierna. . . Necesito un baño . . .

-¡No pasa nada! . . . Yo también me quede dormido. . . ¿Los bebes? . . .

Sakura y Shaoran se apresuraron a levantarse del piso y miraron a sus hermosos bebe dormir plácidamente y Shaoran propuso:

-¡Ve a darte un baño! . . . Preparare leche tibia y podemos comerlo con . . . *Pensando* . . . No decore el bizcocho que hice ayer . . . Podemos comer eso y luego cuando los bebes se despierten le das de comer y ahí si salimos a desayunar ¿Qué dices?-

*Bostezo* . . . . Estoy aun dormida. . . *Bostezo* . . . Necesito un baño caliente y te contesto . . .

Shaoran sonrío con gracia al notar cómo se arreglaba la ropa arrugada y dijo en voz alta con diversión:

-¡Estamos hechos un desastres! . . .

-¡No me digas!. . . - Dijo Sakura mientras intentaba arreglarse el despeinado cabello y salía del lugar con dirección al baño, necesitaba urgente un ducha de agua caliente.

Shaoran iba a ir a la cocina cuando escucho un quejido e ingreso al baño y pregunto:

-¿Estás bien?-

-¡Lamento si te asuste! . . . El agua esta helada-

-¿No? . . . Shaoran abrió la llave cuando sintió el agua fría en sus manos entonces miro la llave y dijo en voz alta:

-Parece que se daño. . .

*Quejido de reproche* . . . -No me quiero bañar con agua helada . . .

-Usa mi baño. . .

-¿En serio? . . .

-¡Claro! . . . Y si deseas puedes usar mi bata de baño es nueva. . . ¿Por qué no tienes batas o toallas en este baño?- Pregunto con interés la ver el baño de Sakura sin lo necesario para su uso y ella dijo con cansancio:

-Use las toallas con los bebes . . . Por eso quería ir al centro comercial . . . Necesito comprar más toalla y cosas de baño. . . Ayer con la enfermedad de Mía hice un completo desastre mi baño debo arreglarlo . . . -

-¡Hoy lo hacemos! . . . Eso si por favor no te demores porque los bebes se levantaran en menos de una hora-

-¡Tienes razón! . . . Me daré prisa. . .

-Me avisas si necesitas algo. . . Voy estar en tu cocina. . .

Sakura solo hizo un gesto con la mano cuando se apresuro a sacar sus cosas para bañarse e ingresar directo al departamento de Shaoran, al ingresar noto dos cosas:

-Primero Shaoran era extremadamente ordenado en cuanto a sus objetos personales y de un gusto impecable.

-Segundo esa bata de baño a pesar de ser nueva era enorme para ella, Sakura se la probó por encima de la ropa y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Debí de haber traído una toalla . ¡Cierto que no tengo limpias!. . Esto me queda enorme parece un vestido . . . ¡Hoy sin falta compro todo lo que necesito!-

Dejo la bata a un lado y con calma se saco la ropa para poder bañarse mientras pensaba como iba a distribuir su tiempo ese día porque entre ser madre y estudiar había ciertas cosas que se le pasaban por alto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En una habitación del Resort*****

-Hoy no te me escapas Xiaoláng Li o Shaoran . . . Decía la hermosa mujer al verse en el espejo y notar el hermoso vestido corto en color vino sin mangas (strapless).

Ese vestido no era nada apropiado para el día.

A paso firme se dirigió al otro lado del resort con destino el departamento de Shaoran, su meta era seducirlo.

Con o sin hijos ella no estaba dispuesta a perder esa fortuna.

Al llegar al departamento después de veinte minutos toco la puerta con suavidad, pero al no salir persona alguna insistió entonces se abrió la puerta y se llevo la sorpresa de su vida al escuchar:

-¡Buenos días! . . .

**-NAKURU POV-**

¿Qué diablos hace ella aquí? . . . ¿Por qué la niñera esta vestida con esa bata que parece . . . Un momento . . .

-¡SAKURA! . . . El micro-desay. . . *Risas Suaves* . . . Mi bata te queda enorme-

Sakura ignoro a la mujer cuando regreso su mirada a Shaoran y dijo con reproche:

-¿Tú crees? . . .

*Risas Divertidas* . . . ¡Tengo que comprarte ropa de baño! . . . ¿No te estabas bañando?-

-Así es. . . Te buscan. . .

Shaoran se acerco a la puerta poniendo su brazo derecho sobre los hombros de Sakura y dijo en voz alta:

-¿Quién es?

-¡Buenos días Shaoran!- Dijo Nakuru disimulando su malestar al notar la cercanía de la joven con Shaoran y él sonrío abiertamente cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¡Buenos días NAKURU! . . . Disculpa sino te hago pasar pero estamos ocupados . . . Las presento Sakura . . . Ella fue prima de mi primera esposa . . . Nakuru Akisuki . . .

-¡Encantada de conocerla! . . . Lamento no saludarla como se debe pero estoy toda . . .

***Risas Suaves*** ¿Te sacaron del baño? - Pregunto Shaoran con diversión y ella contesto con reproche:

-¡Sí! . . . Regreso al baño . . . ¡Permiso! . . . -

-Espera Sakura antes que te vayas. . .

-¿Qué paso . . . Sakura no pudo decir nada más cuando Shaoran vino hacia ella y le dijo entre susurro:

-Tus orejas están llenas de jabón-

Sakura se agarro las orejas y él dijo con diversión:

-Si necesitas ayudas me avisas. . .

-¿Qué? . . . ¡Claro que NO! . . . Me voy . . . –Exclamo ella con nerviosismo mientras se apresuraba a salir del lugar, dejando a un imponente hombre riendo.

Nakuru estaba perpleja ante el evidente coqueteo del hombre hacia la joven y Shaoran regreso su mirada a la mujer entonces en ese momento noto lo sensual que se veía y recordó las palabras de Touya entonces pregunto en voz alta cortando las risas:

-¿Qué haces aquí NAKURU?-

Nakuru compuso su expresión y pregunto con fingida suavidad:

-¿Quién es ella . . .

-Sakura, ella es la madre de mis hijos y mi futura esposa-

-¿Qué? . . .

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

*****Y por ahora dejemos aquí esta historia*****

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-Continuara-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.- ¡Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia!.**

**4.- Favor tomen nota en mi MURO del Facebook esta publicado el orden que iré terminando mis historias. Sigo editando porqué hoy es día de actualización en menos de tres hora subo el siguiente CP's de esta historia. **

**5.- Para quienes siguen MEDUEME les recomiendo re-leer el CP25 que subí ayer porque lo re-edite. **

**6.- Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	8. CP7-Entrometidos

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**-Lazos de Familia-**

**-Capítulo VII-**

**-Entrometidos-**

*****Pocos segundos después*****

_"¿ El dijo qué . . . "_

Era la misma pregunta tenía dos diferentes mujeres en el mismo lugar pero en el lado opuesto de la entrada del departamento.

Por un lado la hermosa mujer con el atrevido sensual: Nakuru, abrió y cerró la boca - literalmente hablando - Sin saber que decir y por otro lado una adolescente-mujer se quedo completamente perpleja, quién apenas había salido del lugar pero regreso sobre sus propios pasos para hacerle una pregunta puntual al padre de sus hijos cuando escucho la última frase que él pronuncio.

**-Sakura POV-**

¿Por qué él dijo eso? . . .¿Escuche bien?.

-¿Nakuru qué haces aquí? - Pregunto de forma directa el hombre de cabellos castaños y la mujer se vio en un dilema porque ante tal revelación se quedo sin palabras y él dijo en forma directa:

-¡Voy hacer directo contigo! . . . ¿Qué deseas?-

-¿Ni siquiera me dejas pasar?-

-¡NO! . . . Disculpa mis modales pero estoy ocupado-

Nakuru al ver que Shaoran no daba pauta para nada dijo en un comentario mal intencionado:

-¡Impresionante! . . . Estuviste casado por casi 10 años con mi prima Kaho y apenas ella muere te conviertes en padre-

Shaoran se puso tenso ante tal comentario mal intencionado pero detecto en el mismo un toque de sarcasmo y reproche entonces dijo en voz alta:

-¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!-

-¡Disculpa! . . . No fue mi intención. . .

-Durante el tiempo que estuve casado con Kaho la ame, no tuve necesidad de buscar en otra mujer nada porque tu prima me daba todo lo que necesitaba . . . Sin embargo ella murió . . .

-¡Lo siento! . . No fue . . .

-Soy un hombre libre . . . No te permito que me hagas observaciones fuera de lugar-

-Lo lamento es tan solo . . .

-Tu presencia me incomoda. Si necesitas algo a nivel empresarial habla directo con mis padres pero a mí no me busques . . . No tengo nada que tratar contigo-

Shaoran no dijo palabra alguna al notar la cara desencajada de la mujer quien salió del lugar completamente avergonzada.

**-Shaoran POV-**

Tal vez me excedí. . . Pero no puedo permitir que sin empezar nada con Sakura venga otra persona e interfiera. . . Touya tenía razón Nakuru vino con una segunda intención. Eriol también me comento sobre ella. Además su parecido con Kaho es impresionante. . . Apenas la recuerdo en nuestras reuniones sociales ella no era así. . . Esta mujer cree acaso que soy un impúber con las hormonas alborotadas que va seducir fácilmente. . . ¡No soy idiota! . . .

Mientras Shaoran miraba fijamente la puerta con malestar, Sakura salió del lugar con sigilo y dijo entre susurros:

-El se enojo con ella . . . ¿Por qué? . . . Creo que se la quiso sacar de encima y por eso le dijo eso . . . ¿Será qué él está interesado en mi o es . . . ¡No! ¡No! . . . Quitase esas ideas de la cabeza. . . El es un hombre . . . ¿El no se fijaría en una adolescente o sí?-

La desventaja de ser una adolescente-mujer sin experiencia en los hombres, hizo que Sakura se convirtiera en un mar de ideas preguntándose internamente si era posible haber captado la atención del hombre.

En todo ese tiempo ella lo trato como el padre de sus hijos pero con lo despistada que era no había puesto atención de Shaoran como hombre, de pronto todo lo que ella pensaba se vino abajo.

Ante la inusual revelación ella se quedo sin saber qué decir o cómo actuar.

Ese baño de 10 minutos se torno en un baño de casi 1 hora, el tiempo perdió sentido para ella.

Al salir ella del baño noto Tian estaba despierto y con hambre porque sus balbuceos se convirtieron en suaves sollozos, Shaoran le dijo con diversión:

-Yo pensé que te habías quedado a pernoctar en el baño-

-¿Qué?-

-¡Olvídalo! . . . Tian tiene hambre-

-¡Eh! . . .

-¿Sucede algo?-

Sakura movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo e intento tomar al niño en sus brazos pero tropezó con la bata de baño que le quedaba grande y fue gracias a los reflejos rápidos de Shaoran que ella no cayó al piso sino que choco contra su pecho mientras del otro lado tenía a Tian en brazos, fue una rara maniobra.

Shaoran al notar como ella se asusto porque pudo ver como se puso completamente roja le dijo en voz alta:

-¡Tranquila! . . . No paso nada . . .

Sakura iba decir algo pero Tian empezó a llorar más fuerte y ella dijo con incomodidad:

-Puedes por favor salir para yo darle de lactar a Tian-

Shaoran frunció el ceño ante ese comentario y pregunto:

- ¿Por qué? . . . Si antes he visto cómo le das de lactar a nuestros hijos . . .

-**Sakura POV-**

Eso era antes de escuchar tu comentario ante esa mujer. ¿Acaso no vez que no tengo nada debajo de la bata de baño?.

-Tengo que abrir mi bata- Dijo Sakura con cierto reproche en su voz pero trato de mantener la mirada calmada algo que le estaba costando mucho sobre todo por el estado en que estaba, era la primera vez desde que trataba a Shaoran que lo vio como hombre.

Shaoran entendió su dilema y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Voy por el desayuno!-

-¡Gracias!-

Sakura exhalo por fin el aire contenido al ver al hombre salir del lugar, por inercia le dio el pecho a su hijo para que se calme y se perdió en sus pensamientos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En el otro lado del Resort*****

-¡Maldita Sea! . . . ¡Mierd!"#%! . . . No me puedo ir así . . . Shaoran no me dio opción a nada y todo por culpa de esa maldita mocosa y esos bastados . . . Tengo la certeza que si ellos no existieran él sería mío . . . ¿Qué diablos estoy pensando?.

Nakuru saco su maleta y recogió sus cosas.

A pesar de maldecir en voz alta, se dio cuenta que con Shaoran no iba conseguir nada.

No le veía sentido perder su tiempo en tratar de captar la atención del hombre cuando se dio cuenta que era obvio que estaba interesado en la joven.

Nakuru miro su imagen en el espejo y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Soy una mujer hermosa! . . . Regresare a Hong Kong . . . En poco tiempo buscare a un millonario . . . Mejor un viejo . . . Son más fáciles de seducir.

La hermosa mujer salió del lugar para no volver.

No muy lejos de ahí en uno de los balcones que tenía vista a la hermosa calle principal de Kyoko dijo en voz alta:

-¡Creo que sus planes no salieron como esperaba!-

-¿Dijiste algo mi amor?-

-¡Nada cielo!- Touya no se privo de darle un suave beso en los labios a su novia cuando dijo en voz alta:

-Este es el último fin de semana que paso en Kyoko mañana debo estar antes del medio día en Tokio-

Ante la mirada triste de Tomoyo, Touya le dijo con suavidad:

-Cuida a Sakura y ayuda a Shaoran a conquistarla-

-¿Lo aceptas cómo futuro cuñado?-

-Sus intenciones son serias . . . Mi amor . . . Ten cuidado pro favor en tu trabajo, recuerda que te voy a llamar el Lunes a las 21:00Pm y de paso quiero que me cuentes todo lo que paso Sakura en la escuela-

-¿No llamaras a Sakura ese día?-

Touya movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo cuando dijo en voz alta:

-Shaoran me va llamar después del medio-día, yo le he de llamar en la mañana para desearle suerte y darle unas indicaciones puntuales sobre la escuela pero no quiero que piense que la controlo-

-¡Tranquilo amor! . . . Yo la cuido por ti-

-¡Te amo!- Dijo Touya mientras profundizaba el beso con su novia y disfrutaron de unos segundos de completa intimidad ante las caricias sugestivas al romper el beso Tomoyo dijo en voz alta:

-¿Por qué no aprovechamos el día?-

-¿Qué tienes en mente?-

-Isabella llego ayer en la noche y sé que Ariel iba decirle sus sentimientos por ella. ¿Por qué no los invitamos a desayunar y de paso le decimos a Shaoran y a Sakura para que vengan con nosotros?-

-¡Excelente idea!-

-Así . . . ¡Taran! . . . Tomare nuevas fotos, ayer aproveche que estaba en el centro para comprar una nueva cámara de video que toma unas fotos fabulosas y también compre los álbum de fotos para mis sobrinos-

Touya río con suavidad cuando dijo en voz alta:

-Se me hacía raro no verte con cámara en mano-

-Con todo lo que ha pasado no he podido comprarla pero ahora las cosas están más tranquilas y tengo la certeza que Shaoran y Sakura pronto serán parejas . . . Es más quiero mostrarte algo-

Touya quedo completamente intrigado ante la salida de su novia de forma abrupta de la habitación para luego regresar y mostrarle un cuaderno de bosquejos con la que él estaba familiarizado y pregunto en voz alta:

-¿Pensé qué ya no ibas usar ese cuaderno?-

-Deje de usarlo cuando Sakura escapo de Tokio porque me quede sin mi modelo estrella, le dije a mi madre que me lo envía . . . Mira lo que hice hace pocos días . . .

-¿Bosquejos de vestido de novia?-

-Sakura se está convirtiendo en una mujer sensual y sexy . . .

-¡Igual que tú mi cielo!-

Tomoyo no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal halago directo de su novio y dijo en voz alta:

-¿Pero tu hermana . . .

-No tienes nada que envidiarle a mí hermana, tú eres tan hermosa como ella-

Ante el comentario Tomoyo correspondió el beso que su novio le dio, trasmitiendo en el beso lo que ambos sentían, al romper el beso, Tomoyo exclamo con emoción:

-Tengo la corazonada que antes que termine el año Shaoran y Sakura se convierte en pareja. . . Quiero diseñar el vestido de novia de ella-

Touya no hizo comentario alguno pero al ver los hermosos diseños no pudo evitar preguntar:

-¿Te gustaría una boda doble?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Por qué NO? . . . Tus diseños son hermosos. . .

Tomoyo se quedo sin habla y Touya dijo con calma:

-Sé que eres muy joven y hemos hablado del tema pero . . . No necesito mucho tiempo para armar algo sólido para nosotros . . . En un año pueden pasar muchas cosas . . . Me encantaría hacerte mi esposa-

-¡Oh TOUYA! . . . Tomoyo estaba realmente emocionada cuando Touya le dijo:

-Prometo que cuando regrese. . . Iremos a la mejor joyería de Kyoto para que escojas tu anillo de compromiso. . . Podemos organizar una cena aquí o en tu casa para hablar con mis tíos de una manera formal-

-Amor. . . Esperemos. . .

-¿Qué tienes en mente?-

-¿Por qué no aprovechamos nuestro aniversario de novios para casarnos?-

-¿En secreto?-

-Faltan pocas semanas para eso y cumplo la mayoría de edad. . . Quiero algo sencillo, si anunciamos el evento mis padres van organizar una fiesta enorme-

-Yo quiero verte de novia con esos vestidos enormes. . .

-¿En serio?-

-¡Claro mi amor! . . . Mira mis tíos aceptaron lo nuestro, hagamos las cosas como se deben. . . Ve el anillo mi amor. . . Lo escogería yo pero tus gustos son mejores que los míos en cuanto a joyas y a la larga es algo que vas usar-

Tomoyo no se privo de besar a su novio mientras el libro de bosquejo quedaba a un lado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Varios Minutos después*****

Ariel se quedo sin palabras.

Shaoran estaba igual cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¿Matrimonio?-

Touya sonrío de forma confiada cuando ratifico lo que le había propuesto a su novia quien le estaba dando la noticia a su hermana.

-Mientras ustedes par de lentos se toman su tiempo en decir sus sentimientos por la mujer que es de su interés yo voy en serio-

-¡Espera un segundo! . . . Yo voy en serio con Isabella . . . Tan solo que ella llego tarde ayer y . . . Ariel se quedo callado cuando Shaoran dijo en voz alta:

-No es competencia. . . Mi caso con Sakura es completamente diferente a tener una relación normal de pareja-

-¡Excusas!- Dijo Touya en son de burla y ambos hombres fruncieron el ceño con malestar pero no dijeron palabra alguna al notar a Tomoyo salir junto con Sakura que venían con ambos bebes en sus brazos y escucharon a Sakura decir:

-¿En serio te vas a casar con Touya? . . .

Tomoyo sonrío nerviosa cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¡Lo amo!-

La expresión de asombro y burla que tenía Sakura la delato y dijo riendo:

-Realmente. . . Tienes un pésimo gusto para los hombres. . .

-¿Qué DIJISTES?- Pregunto Touya con enojo ante las risas abiertas de Shaoran y Ariel que soltaron dos carcajadas sonoras ante tal comentario fuera de lugar por parte Sakura.

Sakura por su lado se sobresalto ante tal grito y dijo con reproche:

-¡NO GRITES! . . . No vez que Tian se asusto por tu culpa igual que yo. . .

Touya literalmente hablando quería arrastrar a su hermana por tal comentario.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

*****Y por ahora dejemos aquí esta historia*****

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-Continuara-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**4.- En menos de una hora subo los bosquejos de los vestidos de novia a mi Facebook. ¿Qué tal va quedando la historia?. Les dije que no pondré tanto drama. -Romance- No es mi fuerte por lo que tengan paciencia porque las cosas entre Sakura y Shaoran no se van a dar de forma inmediata. ^.^ ¡Gracias por leer!. **

**5.- Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	9. CP8 Malestar

**[LAZOS DE FAMILIA]**

**Capítulo VIII: Malestar**

**[Escuela Fenintaka ]**

Empezar el año escolar siempre era una novedad para los estudiantes sobre todo por cambiar sus comentarios de lo que habían hecho en vacaciones.

El último año de preparatoria sin embargo recibía una nueva estudiante.

Fue inevitable para Sakura Kinomto no llamar la atención de sus compañeros de clases dado su carisma pero sobre todo por su presencia.

Su cuerpo cambio notablemente al ser madre.

El uniforme de escuela lejos de verse como a las niñas adolescentes normales le daba un toque sexy sin caer en lo sensual incluso llamo la atención de algunos hombres mayores del plantel.

Sin embargo hubo uno de sus comentarios que mostró abiertamente su interés en la joven: Zota Zhouta uno de los estudiantes más populares de la escuela.

Luego que ella se ubicara en su lugar dentro del salón se dispuso a poner atención a lo que iba a decir el profesor de matemáticas por primera vez realmente iba poder atender la materia debido a su tutor y el padre de sus hijos - Desvío sus pensamientos para poner atención a la clase - Se emociono internamente al ver un tema conocido.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**[En el resort Amamiya] **

El hombre de cabellos castaño miraba con impaciencia el reloj mientras digitaba el pedido de la importación de los equipos médicos que iban a necesitar para un proyecto.

Su concentración era mínima.

-¡Hola! . . . Mía se levando dudo que tenga ganas de comer. . . ¿Sucede algo?-

-¡Hola! . . . No es nada Tomoyo . . . Mi hija es consentida quiero que papá la haga dormir de nuevo. ¿Tian sigue dormido?-

-¡Sí! . . . Sakura hizo bien en dejarlo envuelto en su ropa de dormir. Espero que despierte en unas cuatro horas y le daré de comer.

-¡Gracias Tomoyo por la ayuda! . . . ¿A qué hora ingresas a trabajar?-

-En el horario de 15:00Pm a 20:00PM. Es un trabajo de medio tiempo-

-Espero que tu primer día de trabajo sea muy bueno sobre todo con los diseños que tienes-

-¡Gracias por tus consejos! . . .

-Me puse de acuerdo con Touya y espero que no te moleste. . . Llevar a los niños a la escuela, recoger a Sakura y pasarte dejando a tu lugar de trabajo después de todo estamos del otro lado de la cuidad-

-¡Gracias! . . . Pero estaba pensando usar el carro que le obsequiaron mis padres a Sakura. Ella me lo presto-

-¿Tienes licencia de conducir?-

-Una parcial de menor de edad-

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez qué manejaste?-

-¡Esta va ser la primera vez!-

El hombre movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo y dijo en voz alta:

-Si me permites una sugerencia puntual. Primero familiarízate con el camino NO conduzcas hasta que tengas experiencia puedes practicar cuando vamos a dejar y a recoger a Sakura a la escuela y manejar hasta tu trabajo puedo dejarte manejar mi carro y cuando te vaya a recoger te dejo conducir de regreso-

-¡Eso es una excelente idea!-

-También deseo tomarme este fin de semana para enseñarle a manejar a Sakura pero no sé si será una buena idea-

-¿Por qué NO?-

-Ser estudiante a tiempo completo del último año de preparatorio combinado con ser madre va ser complejo para ella sobre todo si los bebes siguen despertándonos en la madrugada para darles de comer-

-¡Tienes razón! . . . ¿No habrá una forma de enseñarles a que no se levanten de madrugada?-

-Nos hemos informado pero como dice la pediatra de los bebes. Lo qué le funciona a un bebe no necesariamente le funciona al otro.-

-¿Es difícil ser padres?-

El hombro mostro una sonrisa abierta al notar la expresión de su pequeña bebe que no tenía intención de dormirse y le dijo mirando a la preciosa bebe:

-¡Complejo! . . . Pero a mí me gusta . . . Mis hijos son todos para mí . . . Ellos le dan alegría a mi vida sobre todo esta bebe hermosa que provoca comérsela a besos . . . ¿Verdad Mía?-

[Balbuceo de bebe]

-¡Ella te ama! . . . ¿Entonces quedamos de esa forma?-

-¡Sí! . . . Solo espero que el primer día de clases tu prima no tenga problema alguno-

Tomoyo sonrío de forma nerviosa y dijo en voz alta:

-¡No creo que tenga mayores problemas! . . . Aunque. . .

-¿Aunque qué?- Pregunto con interés el hombre.

Tomoyo se tomo su tiempo en contestar no quería hacer un comentario mal intencionado pero ella sabía que el hombre delante de ella posiblemente pensara de la misma forma y dijo con cuidado:

-En la escuela, Sakurita y yo éramos . . . Medianamente populares . . . Me preocupa un poco que capte la atención de forma excesiva del género masculino. Ella ya no es una niña-

El hombre frunció el ceño ese era justo su malestar y dijo con cuidado:

-!Yo la advertí que va a escuela estudiar no ha conseguir novio!-

Tomoyo río suavemente cuando dijo:

-No creo que ella vaya con esa intención pero los chicos a veces son . . .

-¡Insistentes! . . . Por así decirlo. . . Encima ella es la chica nueva . . . No sé porqué Touya la inscribió en una escuela mixta y no en una de chicas-

Ahora Tomoyo sonrío con incomodidad cuando dijo:

-¡Mejor no especulemos! . . . ¿Cómo vas con ella? . . . ¿Le dejaste saber tus intenciones?-

-¿Touya no te comento el tema?-

-Espero que no te moleste pero si me comento el tema además era algo que debía pasar en cuestión de tiempo-

-Ese comentario capto mi atención. ¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Hay parejas que no se aman pero al convivir juntos empiezan a involucrarse-

-¿Me estás diciendo qué tengo oportunidad con tu prima?-

-Te estoy diciendo que tienes una gran oportunidad con ella a pesar que prima es completamente despistada. Debes hacer algo que ella se de cuenta de tus intenciones porque ella no te ve como hombre sino como el padre de sus hijos-

[En esa parte se equivocaba Tomoyo porque Sakura con la premura de que sus clases iban a empezar se le pasó por alto comentarle sobre lo que escucho decir Shaoran a Nakuru]

-Yo estaba pensando tener gestos más puntuales con ella porque no creo que ser directo con ella vaya a funcionar sino que al contrario puede tener un efecto contrario. Quiero que ella primero confíe en mí. Quiero hacer las cosas con tiempo-

Tomoyo lo miro con interés, le agradaba Shaoran para su prima y le dijo:

-A mi prima le gusta mucho los dulces y le encantan los festivales que hacen en los templos-

-¿Por qué me dices eso?-

-Porque va haber un Festival en esta ciudad en pocos días. . . Aprovechando que por esas fechas viene mi novio podemos ir en pareja y nosotros podemos llevarnos a los bebes y tú podrías quedar a solas con ella-

-¡Eso es una excelente idea! ¡Gracias Tomoyo!-

-¡OH! . . . Mía se quedo dormida encima de ti-

-¡Shhh! . . . Vamos acostarla a lado de su hermano-

Tomoyo siguió de cerca al imponente hombre mientras llevaba a su pequeña bebe en brazos.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**[En Francia]**

-¿Qué haces hijo?-

-Revisando el material para mi exposición. . . ¡Eh! . . . Padre una pregunta: ¿Cuándo iras a Japón?-

-Posiblemente en unas semanas. . . ¿Por qué?-

-¿Puedo acompañarte?-

-¿Y la universidad?-

-Nada que no pueda manejar. . . ¿Hay un lugar que deseo conocer?-

-¡Ok! . . . Te voy avisar cuando viaje a Japón-

-¡Gracias padre!

**[Yukito POV]**

¡Es extraño! . . . Yue no le gusta Japón . . . ¡Bueno! . . . Solo iba por su prometida. ¿Tendrá algún interés particular? . . . Conozco muy bien a mi hijo como para saber que algo trama.

Yukito miro a su hijo con atención pero no hizo comentario alguno.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**[En Kyoko]**

La jornada escolar había terminado para Sakura y ella estaba esperando que vinieran a recogerla.

Ese día por ser el primer día de clases salía temprano por lo que llamo a Shaoran para que venga antes a recogerla.

Estaba concentrada chateando por móvil con su prima Tomoyo para preguntar por sus bebes que no se dio cuenta de que uno de sus compañeros de clase estaba frente a ella y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Hola! . . . No te vi a la hora del almuerzo. . .

-¿Eres Zouta?-

-Por favor llámame por mi nombre me permites llamarte por el tuyo-

**[Sakura POV]**

No creo que eso sea buena idea.

-Lo lamento pero prefiero que me llames por mi apellido-

-¿Por qué?-

-Zouta-san no deseo ser altanera tan solo que es mi primer día de clases y deseo mantener una distancia prudencial con mis compañeros de clases-

-¿Es por ese hombre?-

-¿Ese hombre?-Pregunto ella sin entender

-El padre de tus hijos-

-¡Oh! Hablas de Shaoran . . . Ante la suave sonrisa que ella mostró al mencionar el nombre del padre de sus hijos el joven dijo con cierto reproche:

-¿Es tu esposo o algo así?-

-¡No! . . . Pero . . .

-¿Eres su amante?-

-¿Perdona?-

-El es un hombre mayor y tu eres menor de edad. . . ¿Cuál es la historia sórdida detrás de esos bebes?-

¿Qué diablos le pasa a este sujeto?.

Sakura frunció su ceño al mostrar su malestar y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Mi vida privada es algo que no debe importante!-

El adolescente se dio cuenta de su error al llegarse llevar por sus emociones negativas.

-¡Disculpa! . . . Yo . . .

-¡SAKURA!- Dijo en voz alta el hombre de cabellos castaños.

Era la primera vez que Sakura realmente se alegraba que Shaoran llegara en el momento preciso y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Buenas tardes Zouta!-

Expreso omito el san porque se enojo con el imprudente joven gesto que no paso desapercibo para el adulto.

Dado que Sakura llamo antes de lo previsto Shaoran fue solo a recogerla dejando a Tomoyo encargado de sus bebes y pregunto con cierta preocupación en su voz:

-¿Qué sucede Sakura?-

Ella se tomo su tiempo en contestar porque no sabía si era buena idea contarle lo sucedido al padre de sus hijos, después de todo era algo con lo que ella debía lidiar.

-¡No pasa nada!-

**[Shaoran POV]**

¿Qué sucedió en su primer día de clases? . . . En la mañana estaba feliz y ahora parece. . . ¿Enojada? . . . ¿Qué debería hacer en un momento como este?-

-Antes de pasar por casa te tengo qué comentar algo . . . Ya están a la venta las entradas para el pre-estreno de Amanecer parte 2 . . .

Inmediatamente noto el cambio en ella y se alegro al saber que pudo con una simple frase subirle el ánimo y dijo con cuidado:

-No he visto la saga. . .

-¿Cómo? . . . ¡Eso es imperdonable!-

-Por eso quería preguntar: ¿Si pasamos por el centro comercial a comprar: Los DVD's de la saga completa . . .

-¡OMG! . . . Sakura abrió y cerró la boca - literalmente hablando de la emoción-

-Los libros y de paso. . . La colección completa de Harry Potter [DVD's más los libros]-

-¡OMG! . . . ¡Eres increíble! . . . ¡TE AMO! . . . -Dijo con tal emoción ante tan acertada sugerencia y futura compra que no se dio cuento el efecto que tuvo esas palabras en el hombre.

Ella se dio cuenta a los pocos segundos y se enredo con sus palabras diciendo:

-¡EH! . . . Ósea. . . Lo que quise decir es . . .

Entre estar sonrojada - tartamudear y mover sus manos con nerviosismo para corregirse el hombre se permitió reír con diversión por sus gestos sobre todo al ver que su rostro pasaba del sonrojado al color rojo intenso en señal de vergüenza y el dijo entre risas:

-¡Tranquila te entendí perfectamente!-

**[Sakura POV]**

¡Oh por DIOS! . . . ¿Cómo pude decir tal cosa? . . . ¡Qué vergüenza! . . .

**[Shaoran POV]**

Creo que voy por buen camino. . .

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.-Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.- Sobre este CP les diré: Vamos a paso lento pero seguro. **

**Para los que siguen MEDUEME esta actualizado el CP28.**

**De paso los invito a leer mi historia: ¡Urgente!. Necesito un marido para mi hermana que actualice ayer y en pocas horas vuelvo actualizar. **

**4.- ¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**5.-Estamos en contacto. ¡Gracias! ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	10. CP9 Un leve acercamiento

**[Lazos de Familia]**

**Capítulo IX: Un leve acercamiento**

**[Pocos minutos después]**

El hombre de cabellos castaños no pudo evitar sentirse fuera de lugar en la pre-venta de los boletos en el cine.

A su criterio fue un completo desatino ir primero a comprar la saga impresa como audiovisual tanto de Harry Potter como de Crepúsculo [Twilight] sobre todo cuando una fila interminable de adolescentes estaban delante de él y al darse cuenta de lo que ellos llevaban en sus manos fue inevitable no llamar la atención.

Si haber visto el material que precede a Amanecer Parte II, él ya la estaba detestando ¿Por qué? Simple la emoción puesta por las jóvenes adolescentes al hablar de forma emocionada sobre el amor que se da entre un vampiro y una mortal contrarrestaba con el material que él había leído y visto del genero sin contar con la reseña que leyó de la obra, decidió no mostrar su desagrado por haberse embarcado en un genero a su criterio manipulado de forma comercial solo para atraer al público adolescente pero recordar la caras de Ariel y Touya y sus comentarios al respecto le daba la impresión que iba perder su valioso tiempo en eso pero sin embargo al notar la emoción de la joven, madre de sus hijos, el mal rato que iba pasar estaba justificado, sobre todo cuando se comprometió con Sakura no solo a ver las películas con ella sino a leer el material impreso ósea los libros.

-¡Eh! . . . La Fila está muy larga. . .

-¿Estas agotada?-

Sakura sonrío y dijo con calma:

-Me preocupa nuestros hijos, en menos de una hora se van a despertar, creo que llamare a Tommy . . .

-Ella ha de estar en el trabajo a esta hora- Afirmo con suavidad el hombre de cabellos castaño y ante el rostro de preocupación de la joven dijo en voz alta:

-¡No te preocupes! . . . La señora Lien y mi madre que llego esta mañana verán a los niños hasta que lleguemos y Wei está con ellos, al igual que la nana-

[Suspiro de alivio] . . . ¡Qué bueno! . . . Aunque no puedo dejar de preocupare, hoy fue el primer día de clases y . . . De pronto Sakura se quedo callada al recordar el mal rato que paso con su compañero de clases y Xiaoláng pregunto:

-¿Tienes mucha tarea?-

-¡NO! . . . Pero me dieron el material de los diferentes temas que vamos a cubrir la primera parte del semestre-

-No será problema alguno, revisaremos el material luego que llegues a casa y descanses-

-¿Tendré esa opción?-

Xiaoláng sonrío abiertamente y dijo:

-Te voy ayudar, hagamos algo. . . Voy al estacionamiento a llevar todo este material y de paso quiero preguntarte algo . . . Toma el dinero recuerda comprar 8 boletos para el aérea VIP-

-¿Ocho boletos?- Pregunto Sakura con asombro y Xiaoláng dijo con calma:

-Nosotros, Touya y Tomoyo, Eriol y Meiling y Ariel posiblemente con Isabella-

-¡Me perdí! . . . Ariel está saliendo con Isabella-

-No lo sé pero me pidió que si vamos a comprar las entradas también compre para ellos-

-¿Ósea que saldremos en pareja?- Pregunto Sakura sin malicia alguna y Xiaoláng sonrío abiertamente y dijo con suavidad:

-¡Saldremos en pareja!-

Sakura se quedo sin palabras y antes que empiece a mover las manos de una forma nerviosa y se trabe con sus propias palabras al darse cuenta del efecto de sus palabras en el hombre, este dijo en voz alta:

-Voy a dejar el material y de paso iré por algo para picar. . . ¿Deseas algo en particular?-

-¡Eh! . . . Algo ligero. . . Escoge tú por mí-

-¡Esta bien! . . . Ya regreso-

Sakura se quedo sin palabras por segunda vez al notar al imponente hombre salir del lugar, por alguna razón que ella no sabía cómo explicarla ni menos justificarla, a raíz de lo que accidentalmente había escuchado decir Xiaoláng a Nakuru, empezó a notar a Xiaoláng cómo hombre, una leve incomodidad la embargaba pero no sabía por qué.

Decidió despejar su mente y ver con calma la revisa que le obsequiaron en la librería dónde compraron las dos sagas, en las que había una selección de varias recomendaciones del género del terror-misterio-drama y por supuesto relacionado con Magia y Vampirismo.

Eso le permitió disipar sus pensamientos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Al otro lado de Kyoto] **

En una amplia casa de estilo tradicional japonesa, una joven terminaba de tocar una suave melodía cuando sintió la presencia de su abuelo paterno quién le dijo:

-Sencillamente hermoso Zota, es impresionante como haz mejorado con la flauta traversa-

-¡Abuelo! . . . Si hace pocos días me llego la partitura de la banda sonora de la película el Titanic y quise practicar un poco-

-¿Cómo estuvo tu primer día de clases?-

-¡Muy bueno!-

El señor mayor frunció el ceño en señal de preocupación y dijo en voz alta:

-¿Conociste alguien?-

-¿Por qué pregunta eso abuelo?-

-Antes de tocar la melodía de la película Titanic escuche: La Lista de Schindler-

-¡Cierto! . . . La toco cada vez que conozco a una persona que es de mi interés, no puedo engañarte abuelo-

Ante la suave sonrisa que su nieto le dio, el abuelo dijo con cuidado:

-Asumo que ha de ser una estudiante nueva, por favor Zota . . . Es el primer día de clases y tu último año de escuela-

-¡No haré nada inapropiado abuelo!

-¡Ten presente lo que dijo tu padre!-

-Abuelo confía en mí. . . No va pasar nada-

-¡Claro! . . . Te haz convertido en un joven centrado y tengo las esperanzas que te conviertas en un hombre responsable-

-¡Lo haré!-

-¿Qué carrera vas estudiar? . . . ¿Zota te decidiste por algunas de las opciones qué te envío tu padre?-

-El negocio familiar no es de mi interés abuelo. . .

-¡Entiendo!-

-Aunque debo decir que me gusta mucho la idea de estudiar Medicina-

-¡Eso es una sorpresa!-

-Me gusta el aérea de psiquiatría-

El abuelo miro a su nieto con el semblante serio mientras este mostro una suave sonrisa y dijo:

-Tengo una extraña fascinación por las mentes perturbadas-

-¡ZOTA!-

[Risas suaves] . . . ¡Es broma abuelo! . . . Zota empezó a tocar un fragmento de la sonata Es-dur y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Bach debió componer más sonatas para tocarlas en flauta traversa!-

-Tu padre envío nuevas partituras, tal vez te gustaría revisarla-

-Ya lo hice [Suspiro de frustración] . . . Las composiciones son para violonchelo . . . Tal vez es hora de retomar mis viejas composiciones. . .

-¿No te llama la atención estudiar apreciación musical?-

-¿Tal vez abuelo? . . . Pero por ahora mis intereses son otros-

El anciano no dijo palabra alguna mientras noto con la calma poco usual en su nieto, tomar la flauta traversa y empezar a tocarla de una forma suave y melodiosa.

La melodía lejos de calmarlo le dio una extraña sensación de intranquilidad pero no supo a ciencia cierta porqué.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Varias horas después]**

[Bostezo] [Aburrimiento] [Cansancio] [Luchando metafóricamente hablando para no dormirse]

Eran las palabras que describían el estado del hombre de cabellos castaños al ver la primera película de la saga de vampiros que había comprado: Crepúsculo, basado en el best-seller de la escritora **Meyer Stephenie**.

**[Xiaoláng POV]**

¡Diablos! . . . ¿Cómo es que a Sakura y a Tomoyo le gusta esto? . . . Hasta los bebes se quedaron dormidos. . . No recuerdo que: River Flows in You, haya sido tan arrulladora ser tocada en piano por ese falso vampiro. Vamos Xiaoláng NO te duermas.

-¡OMG! . . .Me encanta esta parte, decía una emocionada Tomoyo al escuchar la suave melodía tocada por el falso vampiro cuando Sakura pregunto:

-¿Xiaoláng dime sí . . . ¡Se durmió!- Dijo con asombro Sakura y Tomoyo puso pausa al video y dijo en voz alta con malestar:

-¿Estará cansado?-

Sakura lo miro con reproche cuando se atrevió a pararse y se acerco al hombre y se acerco a su oído y le grito:

-¡DESPIERTA!-

-¡EH! . . . **[¡ZAZ!]** El repentino grito de Sakura trajo consecuencias para ella porque cuando el hombre despertó sobresaltado, se paro abruptamente y perdió el equilibro al pararse abruptamente dado que sus piernas estaban dormidas, fue inevitable no llevarse a Sakura por delante y por la forma como la agarro, ella termino encima de él en una posición bastante comprometedora en el amplio salón de su departamento.

A los escasos segundos terminaron en el piso, él encima de ella, al rodar por el costado del mueble, el silencio fue abrumador y Tomoyo lejos de ayudar empezó a reírse hasta más no poder.

Sakura estaba sin aire y sin palabras.

Xiaoláng por su lado estaba estropeado y desorientado, tampoco ayudaba estar encima prácticamente aplastando a la madre de sus hijos.

Se separo de ella sin prisa pero el color rojo de su cara lo delato, estaba completamente avergonzado y se quedo sentado estático en el piso a los pocos segundos ayudo a Sakura que aun estaba en el piso, el peso muerto que le cayó encima la dejo sin aire por varios minutos y la dejo atontada.

Tomoyo empezó atorarse al faltarse oxigeno de tanto reírse que hasta las lagrimas se le salieron y la debilidad se hizo presente en su cuerpo por lo que tuvo que sentarse.

-¿Qué forma de despertarme es esa?- Dijo el hombre con la cara completamente rojo y con algo de reproche en su voz.

Sakura lejos de reaccionar lo único que dijo fue:

-¡AUCH! . . . ¡Creo que me rompiste todo los huesos habidos y por haber! . . . [Risas Nerviosas]

Ese comentario hizo que Tomoyo parara de reír y Xiaoláng se alertara y preguntara:

-¿Te lastime?-

-¡Me . . . Masacraste!- Dijo en broma Sakura

-¿En serio?-

[Risas suaves] . . . ¡Estoy bromeando! . . . -¡AUCH!- . . . Xiaoláng tengo algo que decirte. . .

Ante el último tono que uso Sakura, ya para eso Tomoyo estaba a lado de ella tratando de ayudarla para que se ponga de pie, Xiaoláng la imito y se puso a la expectativa, ella dijo:

-¡Es hora de ponerte a dieta! . . . ¡Estas gordo!. . . -Señalo ella con diversión y Xiaoláng junto con Tomoyo no pudo evitar reír ante ese comentario y Sakura dijo con dramatismo:

-¡Me aplastaste! . . .Pesas un millón de toneladas-

-¡Eres una exagerada!-

Luego del incidente Sakura con ayuda de Xiaoláng y de su prima se retiro a descansar por ahora la película iba quedar a medias.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Al día siguiente]**

Una adolorida Sakura se despertó en su cama y pregunto con asombro al sentir la mirada intensa del hombre de cabellos castaños:

-¡Buenos días!-

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

[Bostezo] . . . ¡Bien! . . .

-No mientas por favor. . . Sé que no se debe tomar medicina con el estomago vacío pero Eriol me receto este analgésico para el dolor muscular y esta crema, Tomoyo te la va aplicar luego que te des un baño caliente-

-¡Xiaoláng estoy bien! . . . No tienes por qué. . . AUCH. . . Sakura se quejo al sentir el suave apretón de mano del imponente hombre sobre sus brazos y este dijo con preocupación:

-¡Lamento haberte lastimado! . . . Esta madrugada no dejabas de quejarte en voz baja mientras dormía-

-¿Qué? . . . ¿Acaso . . .

-Me desperté para ver si los niños estaban despiertos pero para mi asombro Tian y Mían estaban profundamente dormidos, en cambio tu no dejabas de quejarte en sueños y cuando te toque el brazo te quejaste . . . ¡Realmente lo siento!-

Sakura no pudo evitar acariciar con suavidad el rostro del hombre acongojado y dijo con cuidado:

-¡Estoy . . . Se quedo callada cuando el hombre alzo su mirada y su expresión cambio.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta en qué momento la distancia entre ellos se hizo nula, para Sakura era su primer beso por lo que no sabía que estaba haciendo y solo se dejo llevar por el momento.

Para el hombre de cabellos castaños era el inicio de algo, en ese momento su razón quedo mermada por el deseo intenso de profundizar el beso y con una agilidad propia de él se permitió morder con suavidad los labios carnosos de la joven, para profundizar el beso y trasmitir en el, aquellas emociones que lo embargaban por dentro.

Sakura por su lado estaba sorprendida por tal atrevido gesto sin embargo lejos de molestarle, su pulso se acelero al sentir aquella lengua invasora dentro de su boca, ella se atrevió ir más lejos cuando pasos sus manos por la nuca del hombre y lo atrajo hacia ella.

El hombre no necesito más incentivo para atreverse a subir la intensidad del beso y . . .

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.-Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.- Sobre este capítulo diré: ^.^ [Risas Malignas] - Sin comentarios. ^.^ [Risas Malignas].**

**4.- Adicional les invito: **

**[1] A participar en el reto NAVIDEÑO de la comunidad sakuriana - Es por diversión - Toda la información está en mi perfil de FanFiction y mi muro de Facebook. [Me asignaron Rika S. y Tarada Y sobre ellos va ser mi próximo ONE-SHOT] ^.^ **

**[2] A leer mis Finales de mis FF. Cortos: Las mujeres las prefieren obedientes y Tiempo para amar. ^.^ Son historias cortas impregnadas de humor. **

**[3] A leer mi segundo ONE-SHOT: Amor Lisiado [Próximo mi amigo Hien Martinez se comprometió hacer el borrador de la portada de esa historia]. **

**[4] A leer el siguiente CP de MEDUEME que estimo publicar hoy d PM. Si puedo la publico antes pero NO prometo nada. ^.^ **

**5.- Actualizo esta historia junto con el álbum de fotos de la misma - El sábado sin falta. **

**6.- ¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**7.-Estamos en contacto. ¡Gracias! ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	11. CP10 ¿Pretendientes?

**[N/A: ****Advertencia****.- El CP10 tiene escena sugestiva impregnada de erotismo. Si no se sienten cómodos leyendo este tipo de escena por favor pasen salten esta escena y pasen a la siguiente. Si leen es bajo su responsabilidad]**

**[Lazos de Familia]**

**Capítulo X: ****¿Pretendientes?**

Ante la acción de Sakura de atraer-lo hacia ella, Xiaoláng subió la intensidad del beso, dejando de ser casto para impregnarse de deseo y lujuria.

Si Sakura no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, el hombre de cabellos castaños menos.

El beso fue largo y apasionado.

Xiaoláng se vio obligado a romperlo, cuando de la garganta de ella, salió un gemido estrangulado, fue cuestión de segundos que su razón volvió y vio para su sorpresa, en la embarazosa posición de estar prácticamente sobre ella, lo que lo dejo perplejo.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que había sucedido entre ellos, no sabían si el gemido era de placer o de dolor.

Parecía como si una extraña fuerza electromagnética los atraía.

El beso trajo como consecuencias en ambos, porque la excitación en sus cuerpos se hizo notoria.

Xiaoláng pregunto con palabras entre cortadas:

-¿Te . . . Lastime . . .

Si dolía o no, Sakura no sabía que responder, aun le ardían los labios por aquel beso, sin contar con las extrañas sensaciones y emociones que la invadía.

Miro al hombre con asombro pero no respondía, Xiaoláng se había quedado estático, sentado sobre el borde de la cama.

**[Xiaoláng POV]**

-¿Qué acabo de hacer?-

Sakura miro el reloj y dijo con algo de duda:

-Tengo. . . Tengo que ir a la escuela . . . ¿Los bebes . . . No se han despertados?-

- Con esa película aburrida que pusiste ayer, los noqueo por completo, que los bebes no se han levantado- Dijo sin pensar

-¿Qué dijiste?- Pregunto Sakura con reproche pero al moverse en su lugar, un dolor general la estremeció entonces el hombre se alerto y le pregunto:

-¿Te duele?-

Ante los gestos de dolor, lo sucedido entre ellos quedo a un segundo plano cuando Xiaoláng tomo el vaso con agua que le trajo y le dijo:

-¡Por favor! . . . Toma la medicina, te preparare un baño caliente de tina y luego llamare a Tomoyo para que te aplique la crema. . .

-¿Y la escuela?-

-¡Creo que lo mejor será que te quedes en casa a descansar! . . . Sobre lo que paso. . . [Llanto de Mía] . . .

Sakura sonrío con nerviosismo y dijo:

-¡Mía se despertó! . . . Nuestra hija tiene hambre-

-Voy por ella . . . ¿Qué deseas para desayunar?-

-¡No tengo hambre!-

-¡Debes comer . . . [Llanto de Tian] . . . Primero alimentemos a los bebes y haré un buen desayuno para ambos-

-¡Eh . . .

-No acepto un NO por respuesta, recuerda que está dando de lactar debes comer . . .[Llanto de Mía y Tian de forma estridente]

-¡Tienes razón!-

Mientras Xiaoláng salía de la habitación, Sakura sin prisa alguna se acomodo el desastroso cabello que tenía y su pijama.

Ella nos sabía que pensar ante lo sucedido pero no tuvo tiempo de divagar porque Xiaoláng, trajo primero a Tian para que ella le diera de comer e inmediatamente fue a calmar a su hija Mía, esta vez sí lloro a todo pulmón porque tenía hambre.

Entre la incomodidad del leve dolor que la embargaba y sentir a su hijo succionar con fuerza su pezón, Sakura se distrajo por completo.

Xiaoláng estaba pasando un mal rato con Mía cuando ingreso a la habitación y dijo con asombro:

-Ella tiene mucha hambre. . . ¿No podrás . . .

Sakura frunció el ceño cuando noto las intenciones del hombre y dijo:

-¡Apenas puedo con Tian!-

-¡Yo te ayudo! . . . Acomodamos a Tian de un lado y te pones a Mía del otro lado . . . [llantos estridentes de Mía]

**[Sakura POV]**

Hija porqué me haces esto. . . No puedo creer que vaya a decirle esto . . .

-Dame por favor la almohada pequeña, déjame acomodarme en la cama-

-¡Listo!-

Ignorando la incomodidad, de tener que acomodar con ayuda de Xiaoláng a los bebes, se dispuso a darle abrirse la pijama suavemente y noto la mirada del hombre sobre ella y pregunto:

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¡Eh! . . . . [llantos estridentes de Mía] . . . Te ayudo con Mía porque me va dejar sordo- Dijo Xiaoláng con una sonrisa nerviosa, él se quedo sin habla al ver el dorso de su seno expuesto pero no tuvo tiempo de divagar porque su hija lloraba fuertemente, reclamando ser atendida.

La parte difícil para él, fue lidiar con su hija y acomodarla cerca del seno de la joven para que le de comer y sostuvo parte de su pequeño cuerpo y dijo con asombro:

-¡Increíble! . . . Es la primera vez que veo a los bebes tan hambrientos . . .

-¡Esto es incomodo! . . . Debe ser porque ayer ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos y no se levantaron en la madrugada [Bostezo] . . .

-¡Ellos están más grandes! . . . Nuestro bebes son hermosos. . .

Sakura sonrío con incomodidad iba decir algo cuando noto la presencia de una sorprendida Tomoyo, ambos saludaron al mismo tiempo:

-¡Buenos días Tomoyo!-

-¡Buenos días Sakura, Xiaoláng! . . . No escuche llorar a los bebes esta madrugada-

-Han dormido toda la noche- Contesto Xiaoláng e intento pararse y dejar a su hija sobre la almohada pero la niña bajo una mano y la toco el puño de su pijama y Sakura dijo con suavidad:

-Mía no te va dejar ir hasta que termine de comer-

-Pero quería aprovechar que Tomoyo está aquí para ir a preparar el desayuno-

-¡Creo que no te va soltar!- Decía Sakura con una sonrisa suave.

**[Tomoyo POV]**

¿Qué paso aquí? . . . No recuerdo haber visto a Sakura de una manera tan cercana con Xiaoláng . . . ¿Habrá sucedido algo entre ellos?

-¡Eh! . . . Si desean yo puedo prepara el desayuno.

Xiaoláng miro a Sakura y ella dijo:

-¡Gracias Tomoyo! . . . Tengo ganas de comer algo ligero-

-¿Sigues adolorida?-

-¡Un poco pero va pasar! . . .

Tomoyo salió del lugar dejando a Xiaoláng y a Sakura con sus hijos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En la escuela ****Fenintaka ****] **

-¡Eh Zota! . . . ¿No vas entrar a clases?-

-¡Hola Maru! . . . Estoy esperando alguien. . .

-¡Esta bien! . . . No te demores-

-¡OK! . . . El estudiante se quedo a una distancia prudencial de su salón de clases, había ingresado primero pero al no notar la presencia de Sakura supuso que llegaría más tarde, por lo que se dispuso a esperarla.

Sin embargo ella se estaba demorando y el profesor ya venía cerca.

**[Zota POV]**

-¿Será qué vendrá más tarde? . . . ¡Ni modo! . . . Voy entrar a clases. . . Apenas la vea me disculpare con ella, si eso haré. . .El primer paso es ganarme su confianza . . . El resto será más fácil . . .

Una suave sonrisa se filtro por parte del estudiante mientras guardaba el pequeño presente que le trajo a Sakura para disculparse con ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Francia]**

Una llamada internacional daba buenos resultados para el joven Tsukishiro:

-¿Crees poder localizarla Detective Makre?-

-¡Sí! . . . Es más fácil saber de ella, si empezamos a investigar a la Familia Li y a su hermano Touya que reside en Tokyo-

-¿En qué tiempo me tendrá la información?-

-Necesito como mínimo dos semanas para poder darle todo condensado, pero si tengo su ubicación exacta antes, se la envío por email-

-¡Gracias detective!-

-¡Gracias usted por contratarme! . . . Estamos en contacto-

Yue cerró la llamada mientras veía por enésima vez la foto de Sakura con sus bebes, ignorando al hombre de cabellos castaños que detestaba y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Nah! . . . Esos niños son los que unen a Sakura con ese hombre, si esos niños no estuvieran todo sería. . .

-¿Qué estás diciendo Yue?- Pregunto con asombro una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos pardos

-¡Madre!-

-Déjame ver Yue lo que estás haciendo . . .

-¡Madre no es . . .

Nakuru Tsukishiro forcejeo con su hijo por varios segundos hasta que su esposo llego al lugar y dijo con asombro:

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-

-¡Yukito! . . . Yue dijo algo de unos bebes si no estuvieran aquí. . . O algo así . . . No me quiere dejar ver su laptop-

-¡MADRE! . . . ¡BASTA! . . . ¡ES ALGO PRIVADO! . . .

-¡YUE! . . . No le hables así a tu madre-

El grito trajo como consecuencia que la laptop de Yue fuera dar al piso y la pantalla se partió a la mitad y Yue exclamo con enojo:

-¡Maldita Sea! . . . Mira . . .

-¡CALLATE! Y en este momento me muestra qué estabas viendo.- Dijo su padre con enojo.

Yue no le quedo más que mostrar, la foto que Sakura tenía en su facebook y su madre dijo con asombro:

-¡Sakura! . . . ¿Qué intentas hacer Yue?-

-¡NADA!-

Su padre frunció, el ceño cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¿Será esta la razón por la que deseas ir a Japón?-

-¿Nuestro hijo desea ir a Japón?-

Yukito miro a su esposa y solo movió la cabeza en un gesto positivo y Nakuru dijo entre dientes:

-Los padres de Sakura casi nos estafan, si bien no es culpa de ella haber sido inseminada por error, ahora es una mujer con hijos . . . ¿En qué diablo estás pensando?-

Yue miro a sus padre con una expresión de molestia que no era propia de él y dijo con enojo:

-¡Ella era mi prometida! . . . ¡ELLA ERA MÍA!-

-¡Ella nunca ha sido tuya ni lo será! . . . Yue mírame, fue un error ese compromiso arreglado y sin embargo lo superamos, eres libre de elegir a la persona con la que desees estar, no cometas la estupidez de ir detrás de ella porque nada bueno puede salir de eso- Dijo Yukito en un tono firme y su madre señalo:

-Si te atreves a ir a Japón, vamos a informar a Los Li sobre tu comentario-

-¡MADRE!-

-Te meterás en serios problemas si intentas hacerle algo a los hijos de Sakura-

-¿Qué?- Pregunto su padre con asombro ante el comentario de su esposa, quién sentencio:

-¡Tienes prohibido ir a Japón!-

-¡No pueden . . .

-Apoyo a tu madre, si vas a Japón te desheredo, te dejo sin dinero y te quito todo mi apoyo tanto en el ámbito económico como personal-

Yue se quedo sin palabras y salió del lugar completamente enojado.

Yukito miro a su esposa con preocupación y dijo en voz alta:

-¿Creo que vamos a tener problemas con Yue?-

-¡No mi amor!- Dijo Nakuru con una voz acongojada y acoto rápidamente:

-¡Ya tenemos un problema entre manos! . . . Creo que deberíamos alertas a los Li y de paso hablar con el Dr. Giernette, Yue . . . No sé cómo paso pero puede ser que Yue este obsesionado con Sakura-

-¿Eso no es posible?-

-Su reacción no es normal-

-¡Voy a llamar al doctor!-

Mientras Yukito marcaba el número del doctor, la madre de Yue miraba con asombro la laptop con la pantalla quebrada, su instinto de madre le decía que algo así no debían ignorar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Kyoto]**

Luego del delicioso desayuno que Tomoyo preparo, Sakura tomo su baño caliente y con su ayuda se puso la crema que le recomendó Eriol a Xiaoláng para el dolor muscular.

Mía y Tian luego de haber comido y jugado con sus padres se quedaron dormidos al igual que Sakura en su cama.

Mientras Tomoyo iba de compras, Xiaoláng aprovecho para revisar algunas cosas puntuales del trabajo, revisaba el material desde la habitación de Sakura, había tomado la costumbre de poner varios almohadones grandes alrededor de la cama, en caso que uno de ellos rodara y por algún motivo ellos no se dieran cuenta, no se lastimen porque a los bebes le encantaban esa cama.

Pero por un momento al notar la pose extraña en la que Sakura y Mía dormía y Tian encima de su madre, él se paro para acomodar a los bebes y no pudo evitar pensar al notar, que los tres estaban profundamente dormidos.

**[Xiaoláng POV]**

¿En qué momento le digo lo qué siento por ella? . . . No quiero pensar lo que hubiera pasado, si ella no hubiera estado lastimada y no se hubiera quejado.

_-¡Bueno! Eso lo debe decidir ella pero te voy a pedir un favor no más bien te exijo. . ._

_-No tocare a tu hermana no soy un adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas.-_

_-Eso decía yo y mira la edad que tiene mi novia.-_

De pronto las palabras de Touya tuvieron sentido para él. [Suspiro de Frustración]

Se supone que soy el adulto aquí. . . ¡Debo controlarme! . . . Pero ella respondió mi beso con la misma intensidad, eso significa que no le soy indiferente, veamos creo que le pediré a Tomoyo que vea a los bebes, mi madre estará de regreso pasado medio día, la invitare almorzar y le diré lo que siento. . .

¿Almuerzo? . . . ¡No creo que un almuerzo sea el momento apropiado para declar . . . Eso sonó cursi . . . ¡Diablos! . . . Si ella fuera un adulto sería más fácil pero de qué manera le digo . . . No voy a dejar pasar el momento, le dire en el almuerzo . . . ¿Pero y si se asusta? . . . ¡Diablos! . . . Esto es frustrante. . . .

[Suspiro de Frustración] . . . Tengo todo un par de horas para planearlo. . . ¿Cómo se lo diré? . . .

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP. [El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.- Mañana actualizo otro CP de esta historia - Necesitaba adelantar algo para lo que se viene. ^.^ ¡Eh! . . .¿Qué tal me quedo? . . . Pregunta:¿Cómo les gustaría a ustedes que sea esa declaración?**

**4.- En mi Facebook les puse entre otras cosas el porqué de mis Finales Abiertos. Tiene libertad de comentar sobre el tema. **

**5.- ¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**6.- Estamos en contacto. ¡Gracias! ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	12. CP11 Delirio

**[Lazos de Familia]**

**Capítulo XI:****Delirio**

**[Pocos minutos después]**

-¿Es idea mía o ella se está quejando en sueños?- Pregunto con preocupación el hombre de cabellos castaños, al dejar su laptop de lado y ponerse de pie para acercarse a la amplia cama, donde Sakura dormía con los bebes.

Miro la hora y dijo en voz alta:

-Son las 11:00Am . . . Saku . . . El hombre se quedo sin palabras al notar sus mejillas enrojecidas y su respiración entre cortada y se alarmo, con cuidado de no despertar a los bebes, quito a Tian que estaba prácticamente en su espalda y se apresuro a llevas a sus hijos a sus respectivas cunas.

Al regresar tomo con cuidado a la joven y puso su mano en su frente y dijo con asombro:

-¡Ella está caliente! . . . ¿Fiebre? . . . Sakura, despierta por favor . . .

[Gemido lánguido] . . . Sakura parpadeo varias veces pero no dijo palabra alguna y él se alerto, fue al baño a ver en el botiquín de primeros auxilios y le pidió que abra la boca para que se ponga el termómetro en la boca mientras él hacía una llamada puntual.

**[Xiaoláng POV]**

¿Cómo es qué se enfermo? . . . Parece que esta quiere decir algo . . .

-Sakura no te saques el termómetro-

[Gemido lánguido] . . . Quiero ver a mi papá . . .

-¿Qué? . . . ¿A quién quieres ver?- Pregunto con asombro Xiaoláng cuando Sakura abrió los ojos con pesar y dijo:

-¡Hace calor! . . . Quiero ver a mi papá. . .

Xiaoláng frunció el ceño cuando dijo en voz alta:

-En breves minutos vienen mi madre con el doctor . . . Tu papá está . . .

-¿Qué le pasa a Sakura?- Pregunto desconcertada Tomoyo al ingresar a la habitación y notar su estado entonces Xiaoláng le comento:

-Luego del desayuno, me dijo que se sentía cansada e iba reposar pero se quedo profundamente dormida y a las pocas horas empezó a quejarse entre sueños-

Tomoyo puso la mano en su frente y noto la temperatura en el termómetro y dijo en voz alta:

-La fiebre está muy alta-

-Llame a mi madre, viene con el doctor-

-Debemos darle un baño, el agua al ambiente la puede refrescar-

-¿Debemos?- Pregunto con cuidado Xiaoláng y Tomoyo dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa:

-Los Amamiya no están, viajaron esta mañana a Tokio-

-No lo sabía-

-Lien me aviso antes de salir porque yo baje para poder comprar los panes de canela-

Xiaoláng se vio en un dilema y dijo:

-¿Estás segura que desees que te ayude?-

-Podemos esperar a que llegue la señora Ieran con el médico, pero Sakura esta transpirando mucho y la fiebre está muy alta puede empeorar-

-Te ayudare, dime qué hago-

-Ayúdame a llevarla a la ducha, yo le sacare la ropa y . . . Al notar el sonrojo del hombre, Tomoyo dijo con cuidado:

-Puedes cerrar los ojos cuando la estemos bañando y esto no le contaré a Sakura-

-¡Esta bien!-

-¿Los bebes?-

-Dormidos. . .

-¡Qué raro! . . . Los bebes a esta hora saben estar despiertos . . .

-¿En qué estas pensando?-

-¿Viste si ellos tenía temperatura?-

Xiaoláng frunció el ceño y Tomoyo dijo con cuidado:

-Con Sakura leímos que si la madre está enferma y da de lactar estando enferma, el bebe puede correr el riesgo de enfermarse-

-¿Qué?-

-No en todo los casos pero . . .

-Sakura le dio de lactar a los bebes, esta mañana, espérame un segundo . . .

Ante ese comentario Xiaoláng salió a la habitación de los bebes y noto que ambos seguían dormidos, pero Tian estaba un poco más caliente que Mía y se alerto y regreso dónde la habitación de Sakura y dijo con alarma en su voz:

-Parece que Tian tiene temperatura. . . ¿Qué hacemos?-

-¡Primero calmarnos!- Dijo Tomoyo con algo de tensión y Xiaoláng exhaló abruptamente y pregunto:

-¿Debería decirle a mi madre que traiga a la pediatra de paso?-

[Gemido lánguido] . . . Quiero ver a mi papá. . .

Tomoyo y Xiaoláng se miraron entre sí y él pregunto:

-¿Por qué llama a su papá?-

-Sakura, rara vez se enferma pero cuando se enferma, valga la redundancia- Dijo Tomoyo con nerviosismo y acoto rápidamente:

-Era la única vez que mi tía Nadeshiko iba a la cocina y preparaba un consume de pollo que a ella le gustaba y el tío Fujitaka dejaba todo de lado e incluso su trabajo a iba a la habitación de Sakura, donde ella entre otras cosas tenía un amplio sofá y hacía que Sakura se acostara y pusiera su cabeza sobre sus rodillas. . .

Tomoyo hizo una pausa porque recordar tal situación le trajo amargos recuerdos, eran amargos por todo lo sucedido con sus tíos pero sin embargo aquellas pequeñas cosas que hacían como padres eran únicas.

-¡Entiendo Tomoyo! . . . No tienes que . . . ¿Ella está llorando?-

-¡Es la fiebre! . . . Esta delirando-

Esta vez Xiaoláng no titubeó y la tomo en brazos cuando dijo a una desconcertada Tomoyo:

-Vamos a dar un baño rápido a Sakura y luego por favor te quedas con ella porque voy a bañar a los bebes-

-¡Claro! . . . Yo te ayudo-

Dejando un lado la incomodidad que le producía la hombre de cabellos castaños, desvestir a la joven e ingresarla al baño, Tomoyo se dio prisa en abrir la llave, fueron los diez minutos más incómodos en su vida.

Terminado el baño e ignorando las quejas puntuales de Sakura, Tomoyo le ayudo a secarse el cabello y ponerse una pijama más cómoda y la dejo descansar.

-Creo que llamare a Touya para preguntarle la receta que hacía su madre, él debe saber cómo se hace-

[Touya entre una de sus habilidades, le gustaba y sabía cocinar y en dos ocasiones puntuales cuando Tomoyo se enfermo siendo una niña pequeña, ella recordaba que dado la ausencia de su padres por sus contaste viaje ella paso una semana completa en la casa de sus primos, al caer con un fuerte resfriado, Touya la cuido y le daba de comer, de ahí su comentario]

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Varias horas después] **

Ieran se quedo sin palabras ante la preocupación que mostraba su hijo y solo pudo decirle:

-Hijo, los niños se enferman, no te asustes que va pasar-

-¿Eso incluye a la madre?- Pregunto con preocupación

Ieran sonrío con calma y le dijo:

-¡Te estás comportando como un esposo abnegado!-

Xiaoláng miro a su madre con el rostro sorprendido y su madre dijo con asombro después de varios segundos:

-¿Estas interesado en Sakura?-

Xiaoláng se quedo callado por varios minutos y solo atino a mover la cabeza en un gesto positivo e incomodo, Ieran sonrío suavemente cuando dijo:

-¡Difícil pero no imposible! . . . ¿No tienes idea de qué decirle?-

[Suspiro de resignación] . . . Si fuera una mujer adulta sería más fácil pero. . .

-Es una niña que por error se convirtió en la madre de tus hijos-

-Si lo dice de esa forma, madre suena terrible-

Ieran sonrío con calma y dijo:

-¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?-

-Pensaba decirle lo que siento, en el almuerzo. . .

-¿Almuerzo? . . .Un almuerzo no tiene nada de romántico-

-¡Madre! . . .

-Es una adolescente, debes hacer algo especial, claro después qué se recupere pero . . . ¿No es muy pronto para decirle algo así a Sakura? . . . Ella se puede asustar o puede pensar que lo haces obligado al ser la madre de tus hijos-

-Ya pensé en eso. . . Iba decirle que me gustaría tener algo con ella y esperar que cumpla la mayoría de edad para proponerle que se case conmigo. . . ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Xiaoláng al notar a su madre mover la cabeza de un lado a otra de forma negativa.

Ieran se tomo su tiempo en decir:

-Si estas interesado en Sakura, debes enamorarla, ella confía en ti entonces aprovecha esa confianza para ganarte el corazón de la joven-

-¿Cómo hago eso?-

-¿Recuerdas cómo tu hermano conquisto a Meiling?-

Xiaoláng frunció el ceño, al recordar como su hermano lo tomo como mensajero para enviarle presentes y detalles a Meiling y dijo con malestar:

-Estábamos en la preparatoria-

-¿Recuerdas los pequeños detalles qué tenía Eriol con Meiling?-

-Pero yo no soy un adolescente-

-Pero Sakura si lo es. . .

El hombre función el ceño en señalar de incomodidad y su madre señalo:

-Para que captes su atención empezar a ser detallista es un buen indicio, averigua las cosas que le gusta-

-¡Gracias madre por el consejo!-

Ieran sonrío con calma cuando el doctor vino hacia ellos juntos con Tomoyo y le dijo en voz alta:

-Voy a recetar algo para Sakura, necesito que se haga unos exámenes puntuales-

-¿Cree que puede tener algo grave?-Pregunto con alerta el hombre de cabellos castaños y el doctor dijo:

-Le vi su garganta levemente inflamada, le recete un suero y necesito que le compren esta medicina, vamos a tener que inyectarla-

-Pobre de mi prima, ella odia las inyecciones-

-Es por su bien, señorita. . . La medicina puede afectar el sabor de su leche por lo que aconsejo que suspenda darle de lactar a los bebes-

-¿Qué?- Pregunto con asombro Xiaoláng.

-Ella necesita sin embargo, vaciar su pecho no recomiendo que esa leche de le a los bebes porque la medicina que le voy a recetar le puede afectar con todo consulten con la pediatra de los bebes-

-¿Qué podemos hacer para que mejore?-

-Debe tomar líquidos intravenosa, descansar por lo menos, unos dos días debe estar en cama, si la fiebre no baja van a tener que llevarla al hospital-

Luego de las recomendaciones puntuales Xiaoláng se apresuro atender a los bebes, ya ellos estaban bien y ahora tenían hambre, era de una gran ayuda que su madre y Tomoyo se encuentren con él de lo contrario él no hubiera podido lidiar con la situación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En el transcurso de la tarde]**

Luego del susto con los bebes que ahora dormía profundamente en sus cunas, Xiaoláng se acerco a donde Sakura y dijo en un tono suave:

-Ella se ve demacrada. . . Me pregunto si debo. . . [Sonido del timbre del teléfono] . . . ¿Quién será?-

Xiaoláng se acerco al teléfono y pregunto:

-¡Buenas tardes!-

-¡Eh! . . . ¿Es la casa de la señorita Kinomoto?-

El hombre castaño frunció el ceño y dijo en voz alta:

-¿Quién le solicita?-

-Mi nombre es Zota Zhouta, nos informaron que nuestra nueva compañera va estar ausente por varios días y el delegado de la clase, me dio su número para informarle el material que debe preparar para el final de esta semana que vamos a tener nuestra primera exposición . . . ¿Puedo pasar a dejarle el material qué nos dieron?-

-¡Por favor! . . . Déjala en la recepción con una nota-

-¡ETO! . . . ¿Es usted el padre de Sakura? . . . ¿Puedo verla?-

Xiaoláng frunció el ceño en señal de malestar y dijo en un tono firme que disimulaba su reproche:

-Sakura está enferma no la puede ver . . .

-¡Lo siento! . . . No quise

-Zouta, Sakura tiene novio y ese soy yo-

-¡Eh! . . . El joven se quedo sin palabras por varios minutos porque la voz por teléfono era de una persona mayor y dijo con nerviosismo:

-¡Lo siento! . . . No quise molestar. . .

-No pasa nada, te agradecer mucho que dejes el material en la recepción del resort Amamiya. . . ¡Buenas tardes! . . .

Al cerrar la llamada Xiaoláng no pudo decir con algo de molestia:

-¡Este mocoso! . .

-¡Eh! . . . ¿Quién era?-

-¿Tienes hambre?-

-¡No! . . . Lo que tengo es sueños-

-¿Escuchaste lo qué hable?-

-¡No! . . .[Bostezo] . . . Acabo de despertar . . . ¿Quién llamo?-

-Un compañero tuyo. . . El doctor recomendó reposo por lo que no creo que vayas esta semana a clases-

[Gemido de frustración] . . . Es la primera semana de clase. . .

-La tarea es mínima, no te preocupes, yo te ayude en lo que pueda, ahora por favor descansa-

-Ese suero me molesta. . .

-¡Lo sé! . . . Pero yo cuidare de ti por ahora. . . Dijo Xiaoláng mientras se sentaba junto a ella y empezó acariciar sus cabellos, este gesto suave hizo que se relajara.

**[Xiaoláng POV]**

[Suspiro de resignación] . . . Esto parece que va ser más difícil de lo que pensé. . .

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP. [El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.- ¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**4.- Estamos en contacto. ¡Gracias! ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	13. CP12 ¿Novio?

**[Lazos de Familia]**

**Capítulo XII:****¿Novio?**

**[Varios días después] **

-¡Hola cielo! . . . ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?-

-Estoy agotado llegue de Madrid hace cuatro horas y decidí tomar el tren bala-

-¿Por qué no viniste en avión?-

-No pensaba llegar hoy sino en dos días pero como adelante el viaje, no había reservado pasaje -

Luego del intimo beso compartido entre Touya y su novia, este al romperlo le pregunto:

-¿Cómo está Sakura?-

-¡Completamente recuperada cielo!-

-¡Que alivio! . . . Me preocupe por lo que me comento Xiaoláng-

-No tienes porque alertarte fue solo un resfriado-

-Mi hermana casi nunca se enferma pero cuando lo hace nos pone tensos a todos-

Tomoyo sonreía suavemente cuando pregunto:

-¿Qué hay en la caja?-

-Es un pequeño obsequio para mi novia-

Tomoyo se quedo sin habla al ver la hermosa gargantilla y Touya dijo:

-¡Te vez preciosa!-

-¡Gracias mi amor!-

-¿Escogiste el anillo de compromiso?-

-No he tenido oportunidad, de verlo con lo sucedido con Sakura, ¿Te gustaría qué los viéramos juntos?-

-¡Claro mi amor! . . . Podemos aprovechar mañana que es un gran día-

-¿Mañana?- Pregunto Touya con duda

-¿Touya lo olvidaste?- Pregunto Tomoyo con el semblante serio.

**[Touya POV]**

-¿Qué olvide? . . . Faltan unas semanas para que ella cumpla la mayoría de edad, estamos a menos de tres meses de nuestro aniversario. . . ¿Con qué me comprometí?-

[Risas Suaves] . . . Touya no pongas esa cara, no hay problema si lo olvidaste. . .

-Si de algo me jacto es ser un buen novio o al menos siempre que me comprometo hacer algo contigo mi amor lo tengo presente, es la primera vez que me olvido de algo. . . ¿Qué es?-

[Risas Suaves] . . . Cielo mañana vamos a ir al cine al pre-estreno de Amanecer parte II . . .

-¿Qué? . . . ¿Cuándo dije qué . . .

-Le dije a Xiaoláng que nos compre las entradas para ir con ellos al cine, a la función de media noche, que es pasado mañana-

-¡Xiaoláng!- Dijo con un leve reproche en su voz.

-Será a media noche, me siento como toda una adulta, Sakura y yo hemos visto la serie completa en este semana-

Touya alzo una ceja y pregunto con cuidado:

-¿Xiaoláng vio la serie?-

-Sí y ayer llegaron Ariel e Isabella, ya son novios oficiales por lo que vimos la saga otra vez-

[Risas divertidas] . . . Vaya de lo que me perdí. . .

-Tranquilo cielo . . . Xiaoláng se comprometió con Sakura ver de nuevo Amanecer II y vamos a ver la saga por completo-

-¿Cómo así?-

-El compro la saga completa, que incluye los libros y los videos y le dieron una orden para retirar el DVD de la última entrega y la debe retirar en el cine incluso le van a dar el CD con todas las canciones de la saga. . . ¿No es maravilloso?-

-¿El compro todo eso para Sakura?-

-¡Sí! . . . Y la saga de Harry Potter pero aparte le mostro una lista del genero de misterios y vampiros que quiere comprar más adelante-

-Pero a Sakura no le gusta cosas de misterios o de horror-

-Xiaoláng dijo que iba a leer con ella-

**[Touya POV]**

Vaya este tipo si va en serio . . . ¡Diablos! . . . Ahora me toca ir a dormir al cine, por qué diablos tuvo que comprar 8 entradas . . .

-Touya estoy lista, vamos por los niños-

-¡Te sigo mi amor!- Dijo Touya mientras salía del lugar y de paso tomaba una pequeña bolsa que trajo para su hermana y sus sobrinos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Pocas horas después] **

MientrasSakura estaba en la sala con las mujeres: Meiling quién estaba con sus dos hijos, Tomoyo comentando su primera semana en su trabajo e Isabella escuchando con atención, Xiaoláng estaba teniendo un mal rato con los hombres, Touya finalmente dijo:

-¿Cuándo dije qué quería ir al cine?-

-Tu novia me pidió los tickets-

-¡Vamos no será tan malo!- Dijo Eriol con suavidad mientras se servía un vaso con whisky y dijo en voz alta:

-A mi esposa le gusta la saga y la última entrega según leí las criticas no esta tan mala-

-[Bostezo] . . . ¿Hagamos algo para después del cine? . . . Es media noche podemos ir a tomarnos algo con las chicas- dijo Ariel sin pensar y Touya replico:

-¡Tenemos dos menores de edad! . . .

[Pensando] . . . ¿Y si hacemos algo acá en el resort? . . . Incluso podemos integrar a mis padres y a Los Li . . . Tenemos lugares para hacer parrillada y poder hacer karaoke y esas cosas- Propuso Ariel

-¡Yo no canto!- Dijeron al unisonó Xiaoláng, Eriol y Touya entonces Ariel río abiertamente cuando dijo en voz alta:

-Luego de unas cuantas botellas de sake, van a pedir el micrófono abierto-

-La idea de hacer algo aquí me gusta, podremos estar cerca de mis hijos. . . Qué tal esto, hacer una parrillada-

-Xiaoláng tiene razón somos buenos asados carnes y a las chicas le va gustas, a mi esposa le gusta esos eventos en familia-

-Yo me apunto con la bebida- dijo Ariel con calma y Touya dijo:

-Puedo hacer las ensaladas y vegetales asados, también puedo ayudar Ariel hacer las bebidas sobre todo las que no llevan alcohol y si desean puedo hacer uno o dos postres-

-¿Sabes cocinar Touya?- Pregunto Xiaoláng con interés

-¡Sí! . . . Me gusta mucho, por cierto tuviste algún problema para recrear el consume de pollo que le gusta a mi hermana-

-Tus explicaciones fueron claras-

Ante la cara desencaja de Eriol y Ariel, Xiaoláng dijo con calma:

-En esta semana Sakura se enfermo y cómo no podía comer sólidos, Tomoyo me comento que la madre de Sakura le preparaba un consume de pollo que le hacía muy bien y Touya me dio la receta-

-¿Te gusta Sakura?- Pregunto Ariel de forma directa y Eriol miro a su hermano con interés y Xiaoláng sonrío con incomodidad mientras que Touya se pego una fuerte carcajada y dijo en un tono divertido:

-Creo que es bastante obvio solo la aludida no se da cuenta-

**[Xiaoláng POV]**

Si supieras el predicamento que estoy con ella, luego del beso ha sido difícil para mi tener un momento a solas con ella y encima se enfermo. . . ¡Qué suerte la mía! . . .

[Carcajadas Sonoras] . . .¿Xiaoláng porqué estas rojo?- Pregunto con malicia Ariel, mientras su hermano Eriol dijo con diversión:

-Mi hermano siempre ha sido un lento con las chicas-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-En la escuela, varias chicas estaban detrás de él pero él ni por enterado-

-¿Cómo así?- Pregunto Touya con interés

[Suspiro Suave] . . . Porque esas chicas me buscaban por interés, algunas querían un favor otras por acercarse a mi hermano. . . Tener novia en la escuela no me hacía mucho gracia-

-Mi hermano siempre ha sido serio en esas cosas- Dijo Eriol con firmeza y Ariel dejo de reír y dijo:

-Pero . . . Ya no estás en la escuela y si Sakura te gusta deberías decírselo-

Los hombres miraron Ariel y él dijo lo que le era obvio:

-Sakura es una chica muy linda con una personalidad que enamora, no me sorprendería que capte la atención de sus compañeros de clase-

Xiaoláng frunció el ceño al igual que Touya y ambos dijeron:

-¡Sakura va estudiar no ha conseguir novio!-

[Risas divertidas] . . . Pero los chicos que están en su clase no saben eso . . .

-¡No creo que eso sea problema!- Dijo Xiaoláng en un tono suave y afirmo con calma:

-Ella tiene claro que va estudiar y con la responsabilidad de ser madre no va tener tiempo para pensar en chicos-

Touya miro a Xiaoláng y pregunto:

-¿Cuándo Sakura regresa a la escuela? . . . Prácticamente ha pasado toda la semana-

-Mañana sábado, va haber una reunión puntual en la escuela, como vez ya está mejor así que mañana la voy acompañar-

-¿Deseas qué te acompañe?-

-¡No es necesario! . . . En tal caso. . . Les doy mi parte del dinero para que compren la comida y bebidas en la mañana . . . Estimo demorarme con Sakura unas dos o tres horas-

-¡Listo . . . ¿Cómo nos vamos organizar?- Pregunto Eriol con cuidado

-Yo propongo que mientras Xiaoláng y Sakura van a la escuela, Touya y Eriol compren la comida, hagamos una lista de lo que necesitamos y yo veré que salón vamos usar y de paso dejare todo listo para lo que vamos hacer-

-Me gusta la idea de Ariel y si Sakura y yo terminamos antes nos podemos pasar por el centro comercial-

Los hombres ultimaron detalles para tener al día siguiente luego de ver la película: Amanecer parte II, tener una parrillada en el resort Amamiya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Al día siguiente] **

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Estoy bien Xiaoláng, puedo estar aquí-

-¿Segura?-

-¡Sí!- Dijo con cuidado Sakura mientras ingresaba al salón de clases y ella miro a todos sus compañeros con sus respectivos padres de familias y/o representantes y llego a Xiaoláng a su mesa.

El profesor ingreso y les dejo saber que la reunión tenía por objeto dejarle saber las actividades extracurriculares que sus hijos, debía cumplir para graduarse sobre todo se hablaron de pasantías empresariales y sobre los viajes escolares del primero y segundo semestre.

En la segunda parte se le pidió a los estudiantes que se retiren para que vayan al salón de clases continua dónde le darían la lista de las empresas en las que debía laborar, Sakura aprovecho para pedir a sus compañeros los temas que había cubierto en la primera semana para ponerse al día.

Con lo que no contaba era sentir la mirada intensa de Zhouta, a quién saludo con incomodidad y le dijo:

-¡Gracias por los apuntes que dejaste en la recepción!-

-¿Así qué ese sujeto si es tu novio después de todo?-

-¿Qué?- Sakura retrocedió dos pasos al sentirse amenazada por Zota quien le dijo en un tono bajo:

-¿Eres la novia de ese sujeto, él que vino contigo?-

**[Sakura POV]**

¿Qué le pasa a** Zhouta**? . . . No me gusta su expresión, creo que debería alejarme de él.

Sakura se puso seria y dijo en voz alta:

-¡No me gusta tu tono Zouta!-

-Te dije que me llames por. . . ¡SAKURA! . . .

Ante ese tono de voz el joven retrocedió y Xiaoláng dijo en voz alta:

-¡Ve al carro!-

Sakura miro a Xiaoláng y noto su semblante serio, era la primera vez que lo veía enojado y prefirió no hacer comentario alguno y salió del lugar, Xiaoláng miro al joven y antes de decir una palabra, escucho la voz de una anciano que dijo en voz alta:

-¡Zota! . . . ¿Sucede algo?-

Xiaoláng miro al anciano y regreso si mirada al joven que estaba algo nervioso y dijo en voz alta:

-¡El acoso escolar es trae consecuencias!-

-¿Por qué dice eso? . . . ¿Quién es usted?-

-Mi nombre es Li Xiaoláng. . . ¿Usted es . . .

-Soy Zanato Zhouta, abuelo de Zota . . . ¿Mi nieto hizo algo?-

-¡Su nieto tenía a mi novia contra la pared!-

-¿Novia? . . . Zota . . .

-Abuelo yo. . . Xiaoláng no se contuvo y dijo en un tono mortal:

-Aléjate de ella, si te acercas a Sakura o le intentas hacer algo, acabo contigo . . . No tienes ideas de los hombres que respaldan a Sakura . . . Sr. Zhouta . . . Si su nieto acosa a mi novia me veré obligado a pedir que lo expulsen del plantel e incluso puede ir a la cárcel porque el acoso es penado por la ley-

-Señor Li, le prometo que este incidente no se va volver a repetir- Dijo el anciano con indignación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Pocos minutos después]**

En un incomodo silencio Xiaoláng manejo hasta el centro comercial y Sakura pregunto con nerviosismo:

-¿Estas enojado?-

Xiaoláng se tomo su tiempo en ordenar las ideas y dijo en voz alta:

-¿Ese joven te ha estado acosando?-

Sakura se quedo callada por varios segundos y Xiaoláng le dijo:

-El primer día de clases cuando te pase a recoger, te note enojada. . . ¿Qué sucedió?-

Sakura en breves minutos le comento a Xiaoláng el pequeño incidente con su compañero de clases, al termina el relato Xiaoláng dijo:

-Sakura . . . La próxima vez que algo así suceda dímelo o dile a tu hermano o a Tomoyo, estas cosas no se guardan . . .

-¡Lo siento! . . . Yo no quería causar problemas y . . .

-El acoso no se ignora, es algo serio, tal vez piense que él no viene con una segunda intención pero no ignores esos comentarios mal intencionado-

-¿Qué debo hacer?-

-Por ahora no creo que te moleste pero vamos a tomar medidas. . . Yo me encargo-

-¿Qué vas hacer?-

-¿Sabes pelear Sakura?-

-¿Pelear?-

-Defensa personal-

Sakura movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo y Xiaoláng le dijo en un tono suave pero firme:

-Voy enseñarte unos cuantos " toques " -

-¿Toques?-

-Lo básico para que te defiendas-

-¡Gracias! . . . Supongo. . . ¿A dónde vamos?-

-Como esta noche vamos al pre-estreno de la película que deseas ver. . . Al ver el cambio de expresión en ella señalo con calma:

-Tu hermano junto con Ariel y Eriol, vamos a organizar una parrilla-

-¿En serio?-

-¡Sí! . . . ¿Te gustaría algo de particular? . . .

-¿Tal vez? . . . Mientras Sakura empezó a pensar que le gustaría comer, el hombre no pudo pensar con preocupación.

**[Xiaoláng POV] **

No voy a dejar pasar más tiempo, ese mocoso no me gusto y si hay uno pueden haber varios detrás de ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En el Centro Comercial]**

-¡Listo! . . . Si Ariel recibimos la lista, no te preocupes. . .

Al cerrar la llamada Touya le dijo a Eriol:

-Ariel quiere que compremos el doble de las cantidades que nos dio-

-¡Listo no hay problema! . . . ¿Acaso esos no son Sakura y Xiaoláng?- Eriol frunció el ceño cuando dijo:

-Conozco esa expresión en mi hermano, está molesto-

Touya miro a su hermana y a Xiaoláng y pregunto:

-¿Sucedió algo?-

Sakura los miro con una sonrisa nerviosa y Xiaoláng dijo con calma:

-¡Nada que no podamos manejar! . . . ¿Qué vamos a comprar?-

-¡Esta es la lista! . . . Señalo Eriol y Xiaoláng dijo con cuidado:

-Eriol ve con Sakura para comprar los panes Touya y yo iremos por las carnes-

Eriol alzo la ceja en señal de sorpresa, pero no discutió la orden cuando dijo en voz alta:

-Sakura ven conmigo, por favor-

Touya espero que Eriol saliera del pasaillo con Sakura y pregunto:

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-Será fue acosada por un estudiante de su clase-

-¿Qué?-

Xiaoláng se centro en comentarle lo que sabía a Touya sobre el incidente sucedido entre Sakura y Zhouta que no se dieron cuenta en que pasillo estaban hasta que una mujer vestida de forma sugestiva dijo:

-Tenemos una promoción de preservativos tres cajas y un lubricador por el precio de uno-

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Touya y la mujer de traje sugestivo dijo:

-Dos hombres apuesto cómo ustedes deben estar siempre preparado, tenemos incluso preservativos de sabores. . .

-No señori . . . ¡HERMANO! . . . ¡Xiaoláng! . . . Dijo Sakura con asombro mientras Eriol que venía con una docena de panes fueron a dar al piso al ver a Touya y a Xiaoláng con las cajas de preservativo en las manos y a la hermosa mujer prácticamente encima de ellos y Xiaoláng soltó los preservativos y dijo:

-¡No es lo que piensas! . . .

-¡SON UNOS. . . PERVERTIDOS! . . . Sakura salió del lugar y Eriol reía abiertamente de ellos cuando dijo entre risas:

-Con las manos en la masa [Risas Suaves] . . . Hermano, cómo pudiste . . .

-¡CALLATE ERIOL!-

Touya miro a la mujer con una cara de reproche y dijo:

-Debería hablar con su supervisor para que la despida. . . Así no se vende un producto y cúbrase ese pecho plástico. . .

La mujer se quedo sin habla y dijo en voz baja con reproche:

-¡Genial ahora me toca ir detrás de monstruo y pedirle que no comenta le desatino de decirle a Tomoyo, sino ella se va enojar-

Eriol dijo entre risas:

-Vamos a ver cómo le va a Xiaoláng con Sakura . . . Muero por ver cómo la va convencer que él no es pervertido . . . [Risas Suaves] . . .

Mientras tanto al salir del supermercado de carnes, Xiaoláng estaba teniendo un serio problema en tratar de alcanzar a Sakura y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Por favor! . . . Sakura no te enojes-

-¡No estoy enojada! . . . ¿Por qué lo estaría? . . . ¿Por verte comprar algo para adultos y tener encima a una mujer que prácticamente se estaba restregando entre tú y Touya? . . .¡Le voy a decir a Tomoyo! . . . Touya está en problemas. . .

Xiaoláng la miro con asombro y luego sonrío con suavidad y dijo con algo de diversión en su voz:

-¿Estas celosa?-

Sakura miro al hombre y se quedo sin habla.

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP. [El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.- El álbum de FOTOS en mi muro lo actualizo en menos de una hora. **

**4.- ¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**5.- Actualizo doble mañana MEDUME porque no alcanzo hacerlo ahora ^.^ **

**6.- Estamos en contacto. ¡Gracias! ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	14. CP13 ¡No son celos!

**[Lazos de Familia]**

**Capítulo XIII:****¡****No son celos!**

**[Segundos después]**

-¿Perdón?-

-¿Estás celosa?- Pregunto con una sonrisa abierta el imponente hombre de cabellos castaños cuando Sakura se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar por el pasillo del centro comercial completamente enojada, ni ella misma entendía por qué reaccionaba de esa forma, ignoro por completo las preguntas del padre de sus hijo cuando escucho a lo lejos que su hermano le dijo:

-¡Monstruo detente ahí!-

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso porque ella odiaba que le dijeran así y no supo por qué extendió su mano y dijo en voz alta al mirar a su hermano:

-¡Si marco el N°1 Tomoyo sería la persona que conteste!-

Touya se quedo perplejo y dijo en un tono que denotaba su incomodidad:

-¡No causes problemas! . . . Esa mujer fue la osada que se nos vino encima-

-¿En serio?-

-¡Por supuesto! . . . No hablare por Li pero tú me conoces y sabes que amo a mi prometida, no necesito ver a otras mujeres-

Xiaoláng frunció el ceño en señal de malestar y dijo:

-¿Qué estás insinuando?-

-¡Nada! . . . Pero por ti no pondré mis manos al fuego hablare solo por mí.

**[Xiaoláng POV]**

¡Este hombre! . . . Los dos estamos en la misma situación. ¿Por qué me hace quedar mal ante su hermana?-

Sakura miro ambos hombres con seriedad y dijo:

-¡No diré palabra alguna!-

-¡Gracias moun . . . Ante la mirada mortal que le dio su hermana sonrío con incomodidad y Touya dijo:

-¡Gracias hermanita! . . . Sigamos con las compras. . .

Sakura siguió a su hermano pero ignoro por completo a Xiaoláng y este dijo en voz alta:

-¡Yo tampoco tengo la culpa de lo que paso!-

-Pues no te vi protestar al tener a esa mujer encima de ti porque estaba más cerca de ti que de Touya-

-¿Qué?- Xiaoláng cometo el desatino de reír abiertamente cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¡Increíble! . . .¡Kinomoto Sakura estás celosa!-

-¡NO ESTOY CELOSA!- Grito Sakura con enojo dejándole sin habla mientras aceleraba el paso y Touya dijo con diversión:

-¡Idiota! . . . Nunca se señala lo obvio-

[Risas Suaves] . . . ¡WOW! . . . Pero no son celos- Dijo Eriol en un tono burlón y se apresuro a decir:

-¡Hermano! . . . ¡Hermano! . . . A las mujeres no se las hacen enojar-

-¡Ella fue la que grito!- Señalo Xiaoláng con asombro y Touya dijo:

-¡Mejor la alcanzamos! . . . No me voy arriesgar a que llame a mi prometida y luego tener problemas con ella-

Xiaoláng miro a los hombres con reproche y dejo el tema ahí por ahora debía dejar que a Sakura se le pase el coraje para hablar con ella.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**[Al final del día] **

Ahora el que estaba enojado era Xiaoláng:

Primero porque Sakura desde que llego al resort Amamiya lo ignoro por completo y por último le dijo con reproche:

-¡NO ME HABLES!-

Ella estaba enojada y él no podía hacer nada porque cometió error de él por comentarle a sus padres y a los Amamiya lo sucedido y ambas parejas coincidieron que ella estaba celosa pero precisamente en ese momento, ella llegaba con uno de sus bebes en sus brazos y escucho el comentario, termino de enojarse por completo.

Segundo él pensó que a ella se le iba pasar el coraje al estar en la fila para ir a ver la película pero el efecto fue todo lo contrario porque se alejo de él e interactuó con las mujeres.

Ariel, Eriol y Touya no pararon de burlarse de él por su desatino.

Tercero y fue el detónate para que ahora él se enojara, Sakura se las ingenio para ir al otro lado de las butacas por lo que quedaron así:

Ella en primer asiento, seguidos de Tomoyo y Touya, en los siguientes asientos: Ariel e Isabell, en los siguientes asientos Meiling y su esposo Eriol y él a lado de su hermano.

Se paso toda la película mirándola a lo lejos viendo como arruinaba su apetito porque en ese momento ella eligió comer canguil [Palomitas de maíz] - Té helado - Nachos con quesos.

Era la única que comía mientras veía la película, a su criterio lo estaba haciendo a propósito, fue cuando se dio cuenta ella no iba a ir a la parrillada que ellos habían organizados, espero que termine la película que no presto atención y antes de salir del cine se cruzo del otro lado y aprovechando lo distraída que iba dijo en voz alta, mientras le tomaba del brazo:

-Sakura, tenemos vamos hablar-

-¡Suéltame! . . . ¡No tengo nada que hablar contigo!-

-¡Tú vienes conmigo ahora!-

Antes que ella pudiera reaccionar, él la tomo de las piernas y se la hecho a los hombros como si fuera un costal de papas y ella dijo con enojo ante la sorpresas de las diferentes personas del lugar:

-¡BAJAME!-

-¡NO! . . . ¡VAMOS HABLAR! . . . Te portas como una niña entonces te voy a tratar como una niña-

-¡BAJAME!-

-¡DEJA DE MOVERTE PORQUE NOS VAMOS A CAER!-

-¡BAJAME!-

-¡NO! . . . ¡VAMOS HABLAR! . . .¡Y LO VAMOS HACER AHORA!-

Touya se quedo perplejo al ver tal acción de parte de Xiaoláng y le dijo a su novia en voz baja:

-¡Yo a estos no los conozco!-

-¡Ni nosotros!- Dijeron Ariel y Eriol mientras abrazaban a su novia y esposa que sonreían de forma nerviosa por tal acción.

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP. **

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.- Capítulos cortos me permiten hacer actualizaciones más rápidas. ^.^**

**4.-Informativo hoy actualice las siguientes historias: **

**[1] Comprando una novia [Re-editados CP1 al 3] Más nuevos CP's. **

**[2] Amor de locos [Re-editados CP1 al 3] Más nuevos CP's. **

**[3] Las herederas del Mafia Japonesa – Actualizado CP19-20**

**[4] Magia y desastres [Re-editado CP1 al 4] Más nuevos CP's. **

**5.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**6.- Estamos en contacto. ¡Gracias! ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	15. CP14 Una desastrosa confesión

**[Lazos de Familia]**

**Capítulo XIV:****Una desastrosa confesión**

**[Minutos después]**

¡BAJAME LI XIAOLAG!- Decía una avergonzada como enojada castaña mientras era llevada en los hombros por el imponente hombre, que ignoraba las miradas de asombro y murmullos de las personas dentro y fuera el centro comercial.

Xiaoláng ni se molesto en contestar cuando Sakura se empezó a mover de forma desesperada y lo único que atino fue a darle una fuerte nalgada, que la dejó perpleja y ella dijo con enojo:

-¡ME ACABAS DE GOLPEAR!-

-¡Cuando lo dices de esa forma suena horrible!-

-¡QUE OSADO! ¡BAJAME!-

-¡NO! . . . ¡Maldita Sea! . . . Deja de moverte que nos vamos a caer o quieres otra nalgada-

-¡Eres un atrevido!- Dijo ella entre dientes y él dijo con malestar:

-Si te portas como una niña caprichosa entonces vamos a corregirte-

Xiaoláng se quedo de frente a su carro y dijo en voz alta:

-Te voy a bajar pero si gritas o sales corriendo vas ha pasar un mal rato conmigo-

Sakura se quedo sin palabras, de igual no tuvo oportunidad de replicar porque Xiaoláng a pesar de bajarla con delicadeza al piso y le soltó el brazo y él dijo en un tono que denotaba estar enojado:

-¡Puedo tolerar tu enojo pero lo que no tolero es tu forma de actuar!-

Sakura no dijo palabra alguna y se limito a cruzar sus brazos y Xiaoláng dijo:

-El incidente con la mujer de mañana no fue mi culpa-

-¿A no?-

-¡NO! . . . Y aunque lo fuera no tienes porqué enojarte-

A penas Xiaoláng dijo la frase supo que se había equivocado e intento retractarse al decir:

-Lo que quiero decir es que no tienes. . .

-¡Me queda claro que eres "simplemente" el padre de nuestros hijos y nada más! . . . ¡Gracias por ratificarlo!-

-¡Yo no dije eso!-

-Pues acaba de quedar claro que yo no debo enojarme por verte con otras mujeres restregándose encima de ti, listo me quedo más claro que el agua-

Xiaoláng se tomo el cabello en señal de frustración, Sakura no solo estaba siendo poco razonable sino completamente intransigente y dijo entre dientes:

-Lo que quiero decir es que NO me interesa esa mujer, llegaste en el momento equivocado tan solo es eso y bueno ya paso lo que no soporto es ver esa actitud infantil en que te pones-

-¿Infantil?- Pregunto ella con enojo y él dijo:

-¡No estás siendo razonable!-

-¿Acaso no eres tú, él que amenazo a uno de mis compañeros de clases? . . . ¡Eso es ser infantil!-

[Gruñido de frustración] . . . Eso es otra cosa. . . No deberías molestarte conmigo por poco cosa, yo no he hecho nada. . .

-Claro que no hiciste nada porque yo llegue en el preciso momento-

Xiaoláng quería darse contra el vidrio de la ventana del carro cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¡Tus celos son injustificados!-

-¡NO ESTOY CELOSA!-

-¿Entonces por qué diablos estás tan enojada conmigo? . . . Si es que no son celos . . .

-Porque luego del desagradable evento, te jactaste de mi reacción ante todos, contaste la historia ante tus padres, tu hermano y su esposa, Ariel y su novia ni decir hasta Wei se entero, me hiciste quedar mal ante todos ellos-

En ese momento algo hizo clic en Xiaoláng cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¿Entonces no estabas celosa?-

-¡SI LO ESTABA PERO NO POR ESO ESTABA ENOJADA SINO POR LO OTRO!- Grito Sakura con histeria y Xiaoláng sonrío nerviosamente al darse cuenta de su error y dijo:

-¡Lo siento! . . . ¡No debí . . .

-¡SI NO DEBISTES! . . . Pero tienes razón lo que hagas de ahora en adelante con la o las mujeres con las que quieras andar es ASUNTO TUYO NO MIO. . . ¡ME VOY!-

-¿Qué? . . . Espera de dónde diablos sacaste que yo quiero estar con otras mujeres. . .

-¡SOLO TE AGRADECERE NO LLEVAR A NINGUNA DE ESAS MUJERES AL LUGAR DONDE ESTAN NUESTROS HIJOS!- Grito Sakura con enojo y Xiaoláng le dijo con la misma intensidad:

-¿DE DONDE DIABLOS SACASTES ESO?-

-¡ERES UN HOMBRE LIBRE Y DISPONIBLE DE ANDAR CON QUIEN QUIERAS! . . . ¡ME VOY! . . . ¡LLEVAME A CASA!-

-¡NO! . . . Vamos aclarar algo, no soy un hombre de andar por ahí con cualquier mujer. . .

-¿A NO?-

-¡NO! . . . ¡DIABLOS! . . . ¡NO NECESITO ANDAR DETRÁS DE NINGUNA MUJER CUANDO LA QUE ME INTERESA ESTA FRENDE MIO COMPLETAMENTE HISTERICA QUE ME DAN GANAS DE ARRASTRARLA COMO HACIAN LOS CAVERNICOLAS POR HACERME EXASPERAR!- Exploto finalmente Xiaoláng dejando a una Sakura sin palabras.

**[Sakura POV]**

¿Acaso el se me acaba de declarar? . . . ¿Entendí bien?-

**[Xiaoláng POV]**

¡Maldita Sea! . . . Lo arruine por completo. . . No era así cómo debía decirlo.

Ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir o qué hacer, ambos estaban completamente rojos.

Esa confesión fue la más desastrosa para ambos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Del otro lado del estacionamiento, Tomoyo estaba perpleja y dijo en voz alta:

-¡OMG! . . . Lo grabe en mi móvil. . .

Touya miro a su novia y dijo:

-¡Por favor! . . . Borra ese video. . .

Ariel miro a Eriol y dijo en voz alta:

-Esta ha sido la pelea más intensa de dos personas que no son pareja que he presenciado-

-Mi hermano es un. . . Baka-Borrego . . . ¿Cómo le va confesar sus sentimientos de esa forma?-

Antes de responder todos empezaron a reír abiertamente por ese comentario de Eriol y Touya dijo:

-Creo que mejor será dejar lo de la parrillada para más tarde al final del día-

-¿Quiero ver como el baka-borrego va arreglar esto?- Dijo Ariel con diversión.

Meling dijo con cuidado:

-¡Pobrecito mi cuñado, está completamente rojo de la vergüenza!-

-Deberíamos hacer algo por ellos- Propuso Isabella y Tomoyo sonrío con suavidad y dijo:

-¿Qué tienes en mente?-

Isabella se puso nerviosa y dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa:

-No sirvo como Cupido pero tal vez si organizamos una salida con los bebes ellos. . .

-Con los bebes, NO- dijo Meiling y acoto rápidamente:

-Se van a centrar en atender a los bebes y no hablar como se debe-

-¡YA SE!- Dijo Tomoyo emocionada y miro a su novio cuando dijo:

-A mi prima le encanta ir a la playa podemos ir incluso con los bebes y llevar a Wei para que nos ayude incluso pueden ir tus padres Ariel y los tuyo Eriol-

-¡Un viaje familiar! . . . Puede funcionar- Dijo Eriol

-Entonces vayamos al resort para organizarlo. . . Incluso podemos ir más tarde porque el Lunes es feriado-Dijo Tomoyo con emoción

-¡Vamos a descansar!- Propuso Meiling con calma y Ariel dijo:

-Conozco el lugar perfecto dónde podemos ir-

**[Eriol POV]**

A pesar que nuestras intenciones son buenas, espero que Xiaoláng no comenta más desatinos.

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP. **

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**4.- Estamos en contacto. ¡Gracias! ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	16. CP15 Un pequeño accidente

**[Lazos de Familia]**

**Capítulo XV:****Un pequeño accidente.**

En un incomodo silencio Sakura y Xiaoláng se trasladaban al resort Amamiya.

Xiaoláng no tenía idea de cómo arreglar el desatino de su confesión y Sakura no tenía idea de qué preguntar.

Ambos estaban en un estado donde las emociones le hicieron una mala pasada.

Al llegar al lugar, Sakura ni siquiera se despidió de Xiaoláng cuando salió del carro y se dirigió a su pequeño departamento, noto con cuidado que los bebes estaban en su cuna y luego de despedirse de Lien e Ieran ingreso a su habitación.

A pesar del cansando, ella estaba lejos de dormir.

**[Sakura POV]**

No creo que él me ame, lo más probable es que sienta la obligación de estar a mi lado por los bebes. Eso tiene que ser.

Las dudas y las preguntas que tenía ella en su cabeza le causo insomnio.

En el departamento de Xiaoláng, la situación no era diferente, el hombre se acerco a su mini-bar y se sirvió un vaso hasta el tope que whisky y se lo tomo de un solo sorbo.

Evito pensar en el tema y expreso fue directo a la ducha, necesitaba un baño de agua helada para calmar sus emociones.

Le parecía increíble que con lo escaso que él había avanzado con la madre de sus hijos, lo haya echado a perder por haber enojado. Estaba frustrado por completo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Al día siguiente] **

A pesar que ambos padres, atendieron ha sus bebes como siempre era notoria la distancia que había entre ellos, hasta que Tomoyo ingreso a la sala y dijo:

-¿Se animan a ir a las aguas terminales que está en las afueras de Kyoto?-

Xiaoláng quien tenía a Mía en brazos pregunto:

-¿Aguas termales?-

-Ariel nos facilito entradas para un nuevo resort que van inaugurar en la zona-Dijo Touya al ingresar al lugar después de su novia y darles un breve saludo.

Sakura no presto atención al comentario porque estaba dando de comer a Tian y estaba cansada de no haber dormido la noche anterior entonces Eriol ingreso al lugar y dijo:

-Podemos pasar la noche en el resort. . . ¿Se animan a ir?-

-Mi esposo tiene razón incluso los niños están entusiasmados al viajar y de paso podrían venir mis suegros y Los Amamiya- Dijo Meiling al ingresar al lugar y antes que Xiaoláng constara Ariel ingreso y dijo:

-Tenemos a nuestra disposición una furgoneta con chofer, tiene capacidad para 22 personas, entramos todos perfectamente. . . ¿Qué dicen?-

Xiaoláng miro a Sakura y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Aguas terminales suena bien!-

-¡Prima!-

-¡Eh! . . . ¿Qué pasa?-

-Vámonos de paseo- Dijo Tomoyo en un tono alegre y Sakura la miro con interés cuando le dijeron del paseo y se animo a decir:

-Creo que es una excelente idea pero. . . ¿Y los bebes?-

-Los podemos llevar, se puede poner asiento de bebes en la furgoneta- Dijo Ariel con ánimo y su novia ingreso al lugar y dijo:

-Podemos pasar la noche en el lugar, hay habitaciones individuales, para pareja y para grupos-

Sakura sonrío con calma y dijo a su hijo:

-¡Tian nos vamos de paseo!- . . . Ante los balbuceos del bebe, Tomoyo dijo:

-Tian aprueba el viaje, le voy a tomar muchas fotos a los niños y a los bebes, incluso tengo su traje de baño perfecto y un lindo bikini para Mía-

-¿Bikini?- Pregunto Xiaoláng con reproche y los presentes empezaron a reír divertido de sus expresiones incluso Sakura cuando ella señalo:

-¿Qué tiene de malo? . . . Mía se vera muy linda en bikini-

-Nuestra hija es una bebe, nada de bikini-

-¡Hay! . . . Pero que padre tan celoso, deberías ver lo que va usar Sakura- Dijo Tomoyo con diversión ganándose que su novio y Xiaoláng la miraran con reproche y ella dijo en un tono nervioso para diversión de todos:

-Pero también pueden usar un short para que no se vean tan. . . ¡Mejor me calló!-

El tema no paso a mayores porque Mía empezó a llorar para que le dieran de comer, lo que capto la atención por completo de su madre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Varias horas después]**

Entre bromas, risas, contando anécdotas de los paseos realizado por cada uno de los presentes cuando eran niños, las diferentes parejas llegaron a un hermoso resort con una decoración tradicional japonesa.

Dentro del resort habían una serie de baños, algunos mixtos, otros solo para hombres y otros solo para mujeres, las habitaciones eran similares a los dojos solo qué más pequeño.

Realmente era un lugar agradable para relajarse.

Aprovechando que los bebes estaban dormidos, Sakura salió de su habitación que la iba a compartir con Tomoyo e Isabella y decidió dar una vuelta por el lugar, realmente le gustaba mucho los paseos al aire libre y cerca del lugar había un hermoso bosque y a lo lejos se veía un pequeño riachuelo, iba un poco distraída para variar que al avanzar pocos pasos algo la alerto, al sentir que se le vino encima un pequeño animal que por el susto la hizo retroceder, se tropezó y se cayó al piso, cuando de pronto escucho los ladridos de un perro grande de color negro.

Ella apretó la pequeña criatura contra su pecho y espero que el perro se le venga encima porque estaba demasiado cerca de ella entonces escucho que gritaron:

-¡ALEJATE DE ELLA!-

[Ladridos fuertes] . . . Sakura se quedo perpleja al ver una sombra pasar cerca de ella que se interpuso entre ella y el enorme perro, se quedo por un segundo aterrada cuando noto que la persona que forcejaba con el animal, no era otro que Xiaoláng y fue cuando reacciono y dijo:

-¡AUXILIO! . . . ¡AUXILIO! . . . ¡AUXILIO!-

Sus gritos alertaron a Touya y Eriol que estaban cerca y a uno de los cuidadores quién sonó un silbato fuerte y grito:

-¡ASESINO DENTENTE!-

[Ladridos fuertes] . . . Al ver que el perro no hacía caso llamo a otros trabajadores que estaban con guantes y trataron de alejar al perro de Xiaoláng, algo tarde porque le había mordido uno de sus brazos y la sangre destilaba, filtrándose por una de sus mangas.

Sakura se quedo sin palabras y dijo:

-¡Xiaoláng!-

-¡Tranquila! . . . ¿Cómo estás? . . . ¿Qué tienes ahí?-

En ese momento Sakura se dio cuenta que tenía un pequeño conejo en su pecho y dijo con temor y nerviosismo:

-¡Es . . . Es . . Serapio! . . . ¡Estas sangrando! . . . Hay que llevarte a curar. . .

Ese comentario lo desconcertó y en ese momento sintió el dolor de la mordida pero lejos de quejarse, se río en voz baja y dijo:

-¡Le pusiste nombre al conejo! . . . [Risas Suaves]-

-¡Xiaoláng deja de reírse estas sangrando!- Dijo su hermano y Touya dijo:

-¡Maldito perro! . . . Casi te arranca el brazo, vamos para que te curen y te inyecte contra la rabia-

Ante la cara de terror que mostro Sakura, Xiaoláng dijo:

-¿Te hizo algo el perro?-

-¡NO! . . . Eres tú el que está sangrando. . .

Xiaoláng iba decir algo pero vino el cuidador y dijo con vergüenza:

-¡Señor lo siento!. . . ASESINO es un perro bravo, expreso lo teníamos encerrado pero se ha escapado y veo que lo lastimo, permítame que lo guíe a la enfermería para curarle esa herida, el Dr. Haru le va revisar-

Xiaoláng solo movió la cabeza en un gesto positivo y dijo:

-Sakura ve a limpiarte, estas. . .

-¡NO! . . . Yo voy contigo después de todo te heriste por mi culpa-

-¡No pasa nada! . . . Estoy bien-

-¿Entonces por qué haces esa mueca de dolor?-

Xiaoláng iba decir algo pero Touya dijo con malestar:

-Ustedes dos paren ya . . . Xiaoláng vamos a que te curen y tu Sakura deja ese conejo y ve a cambiarte-

-¡No me digas que hacer Touya! . . . Yo voy con Xiaoláng y me quedare con Serapio, si lo dejo solo, luego ese monstruo viene y se lo come-

Xiaoláng se puso de pie entonces ayudo a Sakura a levantarse del piso y Eriol señalo con preocupación:

-Entonces no perdamos tiempo con o sin conejo, tenemos que hacerte curar la herida Xiaoláng-

En un completo silencio llevaron a Xiaoláng para que lo atienda el médico.

Ariel en ese momento salía del lugar, al ver el estado de Xiaoláng y lo sucia que estaba Sakura pregunto con asombro:

-¿Qué les paso?-

-Un perro mordió a mi hermano-Dijo Eriol con malestar.

Ariel frunció el ceño y dijo:

-Te acompaño para que te curen. . . ¿Qué tienes en los brazos Sakura?-

Ella iba a contestar y Touya dijo con malicia:

-El causante del incidente-

-¡Serapio no tiene la culpa de que ese perro se lo quería comer!-

-¿Serapio?- Pregunto Ariel con diversión y Xiaoláng dijo:

-¡Ella le puso nombre!

-¿Te lo vas a quedar?- Pregunto Ariel con interés y Sakura dijo:

-¡Claro! . . . Yo lo salve. . . Bueno Xiaoláng. . . Eso nos hace como sus padres- Dijo Sakura sin malicia alguna y los hombres no pudieron evitar en reírse ante la cara de asombro de Xiaoláng y Touya dijo con diversión a pesar de estar tenso por lo sucedido:

-¡WOW! . . . Mi tercer sobrino es un conejo, eso no me esperaba ni en mis sueños más locos-

[Carcajadas sonoras] Xiaoláng estaba entre adolorido como desconcertado aun por el comentario de Sakura y Eriol dijo por molestar:

-¡Impresionante tus métodos para ser padre son inusuales!-

-¡CALLATE ERIOL!- Dijo con enojo Xiaoláng mientras se tocaba el brazo y los hombres no pudieron evitar reír con diversión y Ariel dijo con diversión porque no podía quedarse atrás:

-¡Mía, Tian y Serapio! . . . Tienes el trío Xiaoláng ahora si puedes cerrar la fábrica-

Xiaoláng iba a contestar cuando sus padres al verlo sangrar preguntaron al mismo tiempo:

-¿Qué te paso? . . . Fue inevitable no notar el pequeño conejo, cuando Ieran preguntar:

-¿Por qué Sakura tiene un conejo?-

Esta vez Xiaoláng miro con enojo a Sakura porque ella empezó a reír con incomodidad y Eriol no se contuvo y dijo:

-¡Ese madre es tu quinto nieto y no por mi lado sino por el de Xiaoláng!-

-¿Qué?- Dijeron al mismo tiempo Hien e Ieran.

Xiaoláng se enojo pero no hizo palabra alguna porque el brazo le dolía y las carcajadas sonoras de los hombres [Ariel, Eriol, Touya] le pusieron de peor humor y mirar al pequeño conejo no ayudaba mucho que digamos.

¡Ser el héroe del día le salió caro!.

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP. [El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.- La idea del conejo Serapio surgió en una de las conversaciones que tuve en el Group's Evil. El crédito de la idea es de Mariella Alvarez ^.^ y el resto de mis lectores que comentaron sobre el tema. **

**4.- ¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**5.- Estamos en contacto. ¡Gracias! ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	17. CP16 Li-Kinomoto Serapio

**[Lazos de Familia]**

**Capítulo XVI: ¡Li-Kinomoto Serapio!**

**[Minutos después]**

El Dr. Haru de resort Vida y Luz estaba teniendo un momento difícil al ver a tantas personas dentro de su pequeño consultorio y dijo en un tono suave pero firme:

-¡Necesito quedarme a solas con el paciente! . . . Máximo se puede quedar una persona-

-¡Nosotros nos quedamos después de todo somos sus padres!- Dijo Ieran en un tono firme, Eriol protesto y dijo:

-¡Mejor me quedo yo después de todo soy el médico de la familia!-

Xiaoláng miro a sus padres y hermano iba a decir algo cuando Sakura intervino y dije:

-¡Esa herida continua sangrando creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer por Xiaoláng es salir y esperar afuera!-

Ante las palabras de la adolescente, los padres y el hermano de Xiaoláng salieron del lugar, afuera habían quedado Touya y Ariel que estaban hablando con los dueños del resort y Sakura dijo:

-¡Lo siento Xiaoláng esto fue mi culpa!-

Ante el rostro de preocupación de ella, Xiaoláng sonrío con suavidad y dijo:

-¡Tranquila que va pasar! . . . Ya me está haciendo efecto la anestesia . . . Si deseas te puedes quedar . . .

Sakura movió la cabeza en un gesto positivo cuando miro al Dr. Haru y le pregunto:

-¿Cree que ese perro haya hecho mayor daño?-

-¡No Srta.! . . . La herida es superficial, la manga la protegió. . . Pero con todo le suturare la herida . . . ¿Le sigue doliendo el otro brazo?- Pregunto el Dr. Haru con preocupación ya que previamente en el brazo derecho le había vacunado contra la rabia y dado el dolor por la mordida en el brazo izquierdo decidió ponerle una anestesia local para poderle saturar la herida y Xiaoláng contesto al ver su brazo expuesto mientras el Dr. Haru le limpiaba:

-¡Duele pero ya es menos!-

-¡Corrió con suerte! . . . ¡ASESINO! . . . Es un perro bravo, no sé porqué aun lo tienen. . . Si le hubiera mordido la cara las consecuencias hubieran sido fatales-

Ante ese comentario fue inevitable para Sakura no ponerse a llorar en silencio realmente el sentimiento de culpabilidad la golpeo y solo atino apretar con levemente al pequeño conejo que aun temblaba entre sus manos y su pecho, Xiaoláng al ver su expresión detuvo la sutura y le dijo:

-¡Sakura no llores fue un accidente!-

Sakura no contestaba y el Dr. Haru dijo:

-Srta. No se preocupe ante el tema no paso a mayores. . . ¿ASESINO también la ataco?-

Ella solo movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y Xiaoláng a pesar de su incomodidad le dio su pañuelo y dijo:

-¡No llores! . . . Mira, estás asustando a Serap . . . En ese momento Xiaoláng se levanto bruscamente cuando dijo:

-¡ESTAS HERIDA!-

Ella lo miro sin entender y el Dr. Haru miro a la joven y dijo:

-¡Permítame revisarla!- Ambos se alertaron al ver el pequeño hilo de sangre que bajaba del pecho de ella y había manchado su blusa que era de color beige clara y Sakura que no sentía dolor alguno dijo con asombro y terror al ver la sangre:

-¡SERAPIO ESTA HERIDO!-

Xiaoláng y el Dr. Haru se quedaron sin habla y Xiaoláng dijo luego que se repuso del grito que dio Sakura que alerto a todos e hizo que sin pedir permiso ingresaran y exclamaran:

-¿Qué PASO?- Pregunto Eriol

-¿Quién está herido?- Pregunto Ariel

Touya se alerto al ver a su hermana llorando y con el hilo se sangre en su blusa y dijo:

-¡MALDITO PERRO! . . . TE MORDIO. . .HASTA AQUÍ LLEGO ESE PERRO PEDIRE QUE LO SACRIFIQUEN-

-¡SAKURA NO ESTA HERIDA ES EL PEQUEÑO CONEJO!- Grito Xiaoláng con enojo por el enredo que se estaba dando, dejando a todos sin palabras y ante el rostro de pesar de Sakura que miraba al pequeño conejo acoto rápidamente:

-¡Por favor Dr. Haru revise al Serapio!-

Sakura entrego el pequeño conejo al Dr. Haru y este luego de una revisión rápida dijo:

-Tiene la patita lastimada pero no es nada grave, le pondré una gasa-

[Suspiro de Alivio] . . . Xiaoláng miro el rostro perplejo de los presentes y dijo con malestar:

-¡FUERA!-

Ariel fue el primero en sonreír en forma maliciosa cuando dijo en voz baja:

-¡Este se toma muy apecho esto de ser padre!-

Eriol sonrío suavemente cuando dijo:

-Creo que mejor los dejamos solos. . .

Touya miro a la pareja y dijo:

-¡Estos se toman muy en serio esto de ser padres! . . . ¡Ni modo mi tercer sobrino un conejo!-

[Risas Suaves] . . . Li-Kinomoto Serapio confirmado mi tercer sobrino es un conejo- Dijo Eriol con burla pero antes de seguir con sus comentarios Hien dijo:

-¡DEJEN DE BURLARSE DE XIAOLANG Y SU NUEVO HIJO!-

Ante ese comentario Ieran no pudo evitar reír abiertamente al igual que los hombres pero decidió salir del lugar porque su hijo estaba enojado y la expresión de pesar de Sakura que estaba ignorando los comentarios y pendiente del nuevo integrante de su corta familia, no era de mucha ayuda.

Incluso hasta el Dr. Haru se contagio un poco de sus risas hasta que finalmente dijo:

-A pesar que no entiendo sus comentarios son divertidos, por favor necesito que salgan-

Al salir los hombres el Dr. Haru dijo:

-Srta. . . .

-Kinomoto, Dr. Haru- Dijo ella mientras miraba como terminaba de vendar la patita a Serapio.

-¿Por qué no va a descansar? . . . ¡Me voy a demorar un tiempo!-

Sakura miro a Xiaoláng que le dijo:

-¿Si deseas puedes irte?-

-¡No! . . . Yo me quiero quedar. . . ¿Quieres que me vaya?-

Xiaoláng sonrió con calma y dijo:

-Cuando terminen con él . . . Con Serapio, por favor Dr. Haru empiece con la sutura-

-¡Claro! . . . ¡Listo! . . . Este conejito se va curar en pocos días y luego puede. . . . ¿Les gusta el conejo? . . . Su carne es deliciosa. . . Pueden criárselo para luego comérselo. . .

-¿QUE CLASE DE MEDICO ES USTED QUE SUGIERE QUE SE COMAN LOS PACIENTES?- Pregunto Sakura con indignación mientras tomaba con delicadeza al pequeño conejo.

-¡Lo siento! . . . Fue. . .

-¡LIMITE A SU TRABAJO Y NO HAGA COMENTARIOS FUERAS DE LUGAR!-

Xiaoláng se quedo sin palabras, ella reacciono de forma abrupta decidió no decir palabra alguna, verla enojada no le gustaba.

Las personas que estaban afuera se quedaron completamente perplejas ante los gritos de Sakura, ella realmente estaba enojada y su hermano dijo entre susurros:

-¡Mamá conejo al rescate! . . . [Risas suaves] . . .

-¡Vaya! . . . Tu hermana se toma muy en serio lo de la maternidad- Dijo Eriol riendo y Ariel dijo en voz baja:

-¡Este paseo esta raro! . . . Vinimos a descansar. . .

-¡Esto es tu culpa Ariel!- Dijo Hien con reproche y su esposa comento:

-¡Tú sugeriste el lugar!-

Ariel los miro con diversión iba a contestar pero su novia vino y pregunto:

-¿Por qué se demoran?-

Ariel miro a su novia y dijo:

-¡Mi amor he descubierto que para Cupido NO SIRVO!-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

Ariel no perdió tiempo en contarle a su novia e Isabella no perdió tiempo en contarle al resto de los integrantes que vinieron al paseo sobre el nuevo integrante de la Familia Li-Kinomoto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Varias horas después]**

A pesar que Xiaoláng no podía cargar a su hija Mía por estar lastimado, disfrutaba estar en el piso viendo como su hija intentaba gatear sobre él y cuando menos lo esperaba Sakura vino con Tian que ya había terminado de comer y dijo:

-¡Este bebe está más grande!-

-¡Crecen rápido!-

-¿Cómo está tu brazo Xiaoláng? . . . ¿Te sigue doliendo?-

-¡Un poco pero va pas . . . [Sonido de algo moviéndose] . . . ¿Qué es eso? . . .

Sakura miro a su alrededor cuando dijo:

-¡OH! . . . Serapio se despertó y se salió de su caja. . .

Xiaoláng iba preguntar dónde estaba el pequeño conejito cuando vio con asombro al igual que sus hijos que se quedaron quietos un pequeño bulto que se arrastraba hacia ellos y Sakura con cuidado puso a Tian en el cómodo piso y se acerco al pequeño conejito y lo tomo en brazos cuando dijo:

-¡Tian! . . . ¡Mía! . . . ¡Este es Serapio! . . . [Balbuceos de bebes] . . .

-¿Por qué lo pusiste dentro del gorro de . . . Eso es de Mía?-

-¡Lo compre antes de venir! . . . No quería que se lastimara la patita de nuevo o que tuviera frío así que lo puse dentro de gorro. . .

-¿En serio no lo vamos a quedar?-

-¿No podemos?-

Ante la cara de pesar de ella, Xiaoláng dijo:

-Si nos vamos a quedar con el conejo debemos ver dónde va dormir, no creo que se buena idea que estén cerca de los . . . ¡Mía suéltale la oreja a Serapio!-

-¡Tranquilo Xiaoláng solo lo está tocando!-

-¡Ten cuidado porque la puede morder! . . . Mira Tian lo quiere tocar. . .

-¡Creo que a los niños le gustan Serapio!-

-Debemos averiguar que le gustan a los conejos porque son animales delicados-

-¡Tienes razón! . . . Ya sé a mi me encantaba armar casas para mis muñecas puedo hacerle una a Separio . . .

-¿No sería mejor una jaula?-

-[Pensando] . . . ¡NO! . . . Yo quiero que Serapio tenga su propia casita y su propia habitación. . .

Mientras Sakura y Xiaoláng se centraban en hablar sobre las cosas que iban a comprarle a Serapio, Tomoyo que estaba cerca del lugar junto con Isabella y Meiling dijo con reproche:

-Se supone que este viaje era para que Xiaoláng haga las paces con Sakura y la conquiste, no que se centre hablar de conejos-

Meiling hizo una mueca de disgusto y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Mi cuñado es todo un caso! . . . ¿Por qué se centra en el conejo y no en Sakura? . . . Sé que nunca ha sido un playboy o un conquistador sin remedio pero. . . Vamos cómo va desperdiciar esta oportunidad, me están dando ganas de arrastrarlo-

Isabella río con ganas y dijo en voz alta:

-Separio acaba de hacer historia en esta corta familia. . . [Risas Suaves] . . . Tenemos conejo para rato . . .

Tomoyo y Meiling, la miraron con reproche y regresaron su mirada a Xiaoláng y Sakura y se sorprendieron al ver a Sakura tomándole fotos con el móvil a Xiaoláng con el conejo en medio de su pecho y sus hijos prácticamente encima de él, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarse el brazo vendado.

Era un hermoso cuadro familiar porque a pesar de su herida Xiaoláng mostraban una sonrisa abierta mientras posaba con sus hijos y el pequeño conejo que continuaba encima de él.

Definitivamente ese iba ser un paseo para recordar porque en el apareció el nuevo integrante de la Familia Li-Kinomoto: **Serapio.**

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP. [El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.- A pesar de los problemas técnicos que estoy experimentando en Group's Evil puse la Foto de: Serapio Li-Kinomoto ^.^**

**4.- ¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**5.- Estamos en contacto. ¡Gracias! ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	18. CP17 Confesión

**[Lazos de Familia]**

**Capítulo XVII:****Confesión **

**[Al día siguiente]**

La incomodidad se hizo presente en el hombre de cabellos castaños.

El dolor de la herida lo perturbo un poco, abrió sus ojos con pereza y noto para su asombro un cuadro que le parecía real y no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se filtre en su rostro pero la borro inmediatamente al sentir algo húmedo sobre él.

**[Xiaoláng POV]**

No digo yo, cuando me pasa una me pasan todas. . . Serapio estas. . . [Gruñido de Frustración] . . .

Respiro una, dos, tres veces para contener su enojo y le parecía increíble que Sakura y su hija Mía se hayan quedado dormida de esa forma tan extraña cerca de él, busco con la mirada a Tian y se topo con sus ojitos de color esmeraldas abiertos, a pesar de estar en el piso le daba la pequeña impresión que tácitamente se estaba burlando de él, miro al causante de sus desgracias y lo noto un poco más debajo de su abdomen, ni sus hijos había hecho tal cosa con él.

El hedor del líquido sobre él, lo golpeo de golpe y noto con asombro, el pequeño sombrero donde estaban unas extrañas bolitas de color negro.

Se tomo su tiempo en tratar de despertar a la madre de sus hijos y a la larga la culpable por lo sucedido y dijo en un tono bajo tratando de disimular su malestar:

-¡Sakura . . . Despierta! . . . ¡Sakura! . . .

[Gemido Suave] . . . Sakura se abrió los ojos con pereza y se topo con la mirada seria del padre de sus hijos y pregunto luego de bostezar varias veces:

-¡Buenos días! . . . [Bostezo] . . . ¿Sucede . . .

Se quedo callada cuando un extraño olor le llego a sus sentidos y frunció el ceño al notar una extraña mancha en la camisa de Xiaoláng y unas bolitas de un color poco usual y sin prisa extendió sus manos y pregunto:

-¿Qué es esto?-

-NO Toques es. . .

Xiaoláng se quedo unos segundos en silencio porque fue demasiado tarde Sakura había tocado las bolitas y dijo con una sonrisa divertida:

-No se toca lo que no se conoce-

-Se siente raro . . . Esto hu. . .

-Ni siquiera lo hagas, esas bolitas son las heces de Serapio-

Sakura se quedo con las bolitas en la mano, lo miro con una expresión nerviosa y empezo a reír de la incomodidad que experimento, al ponerse completamente roja dijo:

-¡Iuuuu! . . . ¡Qué asco! . . . ¡SERAPIO!- Dijo entre dientes Sakura y Xiaoláng no pudo evitar reírse de lo que estaba pasando cuando dijo entre risas:

-¡No solo hizo esa gracia!-

Sakura lo miro sin entender cuando Xiaoláng le señalo la mancha encima de él y no pudo evitar empezar a reír abiertamente cuando pregunto entre risas:

-¡Oh por Dios! . . . ¿Serapio te . . .

La pregunta quedo abierta cuando ella noto la ausencia del pequeño conejo y se alerto cuando pregunto:

-¿Dónde está . . . [Sonido de rumiando algo] . . . Qué es . . .

Sakura abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa y Xiaoláng pregunto:

-¿Qué pasa . . . Me está mordiendo . . .

Sakura empezó a reír de forma nerviosa porque el pequeño conejo estaba mordiendo justo en la parte de la entre pierna de Xiaoláng y él dijo:

-¡Quítame ese conejo de ahí!-

Sakura de lo roja que estaba ya se puso morada cuando señalo entre risas:

-Pero. . . Pero está ahí . . . Yo . . . [Sonido de llanto de bebe] . . . Sakura se paro y dijo con rapidez:

-Iré al baño, necesito lavarme las manos para poder atender a Tían. . .

-Espera. . . Sakura . . .

Xiaoláng miro a Sakura salir del lugar y con dificultad trato de moverse para quitarse al pequeño conejo travieso que estaba rumiando un lugar que no debía.

No le fue difícil sacárselo y le dijo:

-¡Serapio estas en problemas! . . . [Carcajadas Sonoras] . . .

Xiaoláng se quedo sin palabras, al ver justo en ese momento a Touya, Ariel y a su hermano que no paraba de reír no sabía desde cuando estaban ahí o si habían y solo dijo en voz alta:

-¿Se les perdió algo?-

Touya y Ariel no podían dejar de reír cuando Eriol dijo entre risas:

-¡WOW! . . . Mi sobrino acaba de marcar territorio. . .

Se acerco con cuidado al ver a su hermano en el piso y tomo al pequeño Tian que empezaba a llorar más fuerte mientras Touya sin prisa alguna, tomo a Mía en los brazos, ella empezaba ha despertar y antes que llorar Ariel dijo entre risas:

-¡Apestas hermano!-

Xiaoláng los hubiera insultado, de no ser porque en ese preciso momento ingresaron sus padres y Los Amamiya entonces las burlas continuaron para malestar de él.

Pasado el momento de burlarse de Xiaoláng por lo sucedido y antes que Sakura ingresara de nuevo al lugar Lien propuso lo siguiente:

-Xiaoláng vamos hacer un almuerzo familiar, antes de irnos al Resort por lo que queríamos avisarte que podemos cuidar a los bebes unas horas para que tú y Sakura puedan hablar con calma-

Xiaoláng los miro con interés y su padre dijo:

-Cerca del lugar hay un pequeño riachuelo, el dueño del lugar nos dio información de cómo llegar y estábamos pensando que podrías tener unos momentos de calidad con Sakura y dejarle saber sobre la llegada de Mika-

-¿Mika ya está en Kyoto?-

-Llego ayer en la noche, me acaba de informar-Dijo Hien con suavidad entonces Ieran señalo:

-Mañana Sakura va regresar a la escuela, Mika ya tiene tramitada su inscripción-

-¡El paseo es una excelente idea!-

-Xiaoláng una sugerencia-Dijo el señor Masaki Amamiya y antes que él respondiera, le dijo en un tono sutil:

-Primero toma un baño, apestas. . . . [Carcajadas Sonoras de parte de todos los presentes]

Xiaoláng no dijo palabra pero fulmino con la mirada a los presentes y busco al culpable porque en ese momento que se distrajo y Serapio ya estaba entretenido rumiando, el borde de su pantalón.

Respiro una, dos, tres veces y solo se limito a levantarse del piso con cuidado después de tomar al pequeño conejo entre sus manos y le dijo:

-Vuelves hacer algo así Serapio y te hago consume-

-¡Xiaoláng!- Dijo Sakura con horror al escuchar la amenaza de hombre de cabellos castaños al pequeño conejo y él dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa:

-¡Voy a tomar un baño! . . . ¡Permiso!-

Sakura tomo al pequeño conejo en sus manos no sin antes fulminar con la mirada a Xiaoláng.

Pero el tema no paso a mayores, porque se apresuro a limpiar al conejo y luego atender a sus pequeños hijos.

**[Xiaoláng POV]**

¡Genial! . . . De todas las personas que tenían escuchar justo debía ser la madre del conejo. . . [Risas suaves] . . . Realmente no le atino a esta mujer. . . ¿Por qué todo sale mal cuándo se trata de acercarme a Sakura? . . . [Suspiro de Resignación] . . . Mejor me apuro. . . ¡Qué asco! . . . Realmente apesto. . . ¡Increíble! . . . ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí? . . . [Risas suaves] . . . Ayer me mordió un perro, ahora me orina un conejo, mañana que más me va pasar . . . Vamos de mal a peor . . . [Risas suaves] . . .

-¿Por qué te ríes solo?- Pregunto Meiling con asombro y Tomoyo dijo:

-¿Qué es ese olor?-

Xiaoláng miro a las mujeres y dijo con pesar:

-¡Karma! . . . Seguro que en mi otra vida fui malo. . . [Risas Suaves]

Xiaoláng salió del lugar e Isabella que venía del sentido contrario pregunto con asombro:

-¿Me perdí de algo?-

-No sabríamos decirte- Dijo Meiling con una sonrisa nerviosa y Tomoyo dijo:

-Vamos hacer la lista de los ingredientes que necesitamos para hacer el almuerzo-

-¿No vamos a desayunar antes?-Pregunto Isabella con curiosidad y Meiling sonrío entonces dijo con toda naturalidad:

-Tendremos un desayuno ligero porque vamos a dejar lo mejor para la hora del almuerzo, mis suegros y los señores Amamiya van hacer una parrillada-

-¡Eso suena delicioso!- Dijo Isabella y Tomoyo acoto:

-¡Mi novio hace unas ensaladas deliciosa!

-¡Mi esposo hace unas salsas deliciosas!-Dijo Meiling con calma, a partí de ese momento la conversación se centro en el delicioso almuerzo que iban a preparar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Varias horas después]**

A pesar de las miradas de reproche que le daba Sakura a Xiaoláng por haberlo encontrado infraganti amenazar al pequeño conejo Serapio, ella accedió a dar un corto paseo con él no sin antes asegurarse que en el sector no habría animales salvajes que los puedan sorprender.

Ya que con lo sucedido anteriormente, Sakura tenía temor de salir a pasear por el lugar sin embargo ambos iban equipados para enfrentar cualquier eventualidad.

Xiaoláng llevaba un rifle para disparar al aire y Sakura por precaución llevaba un machete para abrirse paso por la hierba aunque no fue necesario, al llegar al pequeño y hermoso riachuelo Sakura dijo con pesar:

-Si hubiera sabido que me ibas a traer a este lugar hubiera traído traje de baño-

-No creo que esa sea buena idea-

-¿Por qué Xiaoláng?-

-Porque hay muchas piedras, mira el agua cristalina además hay corriente y más adelante ya no se ve el agua cristalina-

Sakura miro con atención a Xiaoláng y no pudo evitar preguntar:

-¿Te gustan está clases de paseos al aire libre?-

-¡Me encanta! . . . Con mi padre y mi hermano cada año nos vamos a campar fuera de Hong Kong. . . ¡Es divertido!-

-¿Van solo ustedes?-

-¡Nos quedamos casi una semana!- Xiaoláng agrego una sonrisa nostálgica al comentario que no paso desapercibida a la joven, quién se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿Las mujeres de tu familia no van al paseo que realizan ustedes?-

Esta vez la sonrisa de Xiaoláng pasó de nostálgica a divertida y dijo entre risas:

-Nuestras mujeres son demasiado sofisticadas para hacer algo tan. . . ¿Cómo decían? . . . ¡Ah ya me acorde! . . . Rustico, precario, salvaje. . . [Risas divertidas] . . .

Ante la risa contagiosa de Xiaoláng, Sakura no pudo evitar reírse al decir en voz alta:

-Tus comentarios me recuerdan a los que hace mi prima-

Xiaoláng la miro con interés y pregunto:

-¿Me da la impresión que Tomoyo es la típica niña consentida de ciudad?-

[Risas suaves] . . . Si ella escucha que le dices así, se va enojar contigo. . .

-Es una persona agradable pero reconozco a una mujer sofisticada sin problema alguno y se nota que tu prima las actividades al aire libre. . . .

-No se le dan . . . ¡Tienes razón! . . . Su idea de un paseo al aire libre incluye un jacuzzi de por medio. . . [Risas suaves]

-Mi esposa era igual, recuerdo la primera vez que ella y mi cuñada nos acompañaron acampar . . . Un paseo de casi 7 días se hizo 2 días porque no aguantaron la naturaleza, tuvimos que regresar a la ciudad para regresarnos y todo porque ambas . . . [Risas Divertidas] . . . ¿Te imaginas cuándo le dices a una mujer que no hay baño al aire libre?

Sakura de imaginarse a las señoras Li en tal predicamento no pudo evitar reír en voz alta y dijo con entre risas:

-Pero hay cabañas. . . Para . . .

-No es lo mismo, a nosotros nos gustar acampar al pie de un lago, río, en fin. . . Acampar como se debe, pescar, escalar esas cosas . . . Ellas no les gusta es así de sencillo . . . ¿Qué hay de ti Sakura, te gusta acampar al aire libre?-

-Me gusta más los campamentos con cabañas por la comodidad del baño y las camas. . . Pero si me he arriesgado a ir de campamento, mi hermano fue boy-scouts y donde el iba yo también pero mi hermano es . . . [Mueca de disgusto] . . . Según él para que aprenda me ponía hacer cosas que no me gustaban . . .

-¿Cómo qué?-

-Ya sabes recoger leña para hacer una fogata o cuando íbamos a pescar me enseño como hacer redes con lianas o a pescar con lanzas. . .

-¿Llegaste hacer eso?-

-Prender la fogata no es mayor ciencia sino paciencia. . . [Risas Suaves] . . . Pero pescar eso es otra cosa . . . Terminaba peleando con el pez y me arrastraba . . . Ante ese comentario Xiaoláng no pudo evitar reír y Sakura dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa:

-No recuerdo haber agarrado algún pez pero si recuerdo los cortes que me hacía y Touya-Baka en vez de ayudarme se reía . . . Según él así iba aprender - Dijo Sakura con reproche.

-Entonces debemos probar tus habilidades, para acampar porque pienso llevar a los bebes cuando tengan edad para hacerlo acampar-

-¿Y eso a qué edad será?-

-Podemos empezar cuando cumplan 4 años, mi padre nos llevo a mí y a Eriol cuando cumplimos esa edad-

-¿No es muy pronto?-

-Pero no una semana sino unos dos o tres días. . . ¡Es solo cuestión de organizarse! . . . Claro que no va hacer un campamento de verdad puede ser algo como este hostal, aquí hay acceso a lugares como este pero también hay habitaciones cómodas-

Al decir ese comentario Xiaoláng y Sakura se quedaron en un cómodo silencio mientras veía los pequeños pececitos que parecían nada corriente abajo.

Finalmente Xiaoláng se animo a decir:

-¡Lamento mi comportamiento de estos día!-

Sakura solo se limito a sonreír con suavidad, ver pequeños renacuajos era entretenido y Xiaoláng dijo con cuidado:

-Sobre lo que te dije en aquel momento de ira . . . Ese comentario capto la atención de Sakura que lo miro de frente y él dijo con suavidad:

-¡Es cierto!-

Sakura lo miro en silencio por varios segundos y dijo con toda naturalidad:

-No creo que me ames-

Ante el rostro desencajado de Xiaoláng, ella se tomo su tiempo en decir:

-Es natural que pienses que estas interesado en mi después de todo soy la madre de tus hijos-

Ahora Xiaoláng fruncio el ceño en señal de no estar de acuerdo con lo que ella estaba diciendo y pregunto con curiosidad:

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso?-

-Ponte a pensar por un momento. . . Si tu hermano Eriol y su esposa no me hubieran inseminado por error, no nos hubiéramos conocidos-

-¡Sigo sin entender!-

-Si no fuera la madre de tus hijos, dudo que un adulto como tú se hubiera fijado en una adolescente como yo . . . ¿Me entiendes?-

-Tienes un punto pero yo te diré otro. . .

Ante ese comentario Sakura lo miro con interés y Xiaoláng tuvo la iniciativa de acortar las distancias entre ellos y sentarse en la misma piedra que esta estaba entonces dijo con cuidado:

-Si no te hubieran inseminado por error no nos hubiéramos conocidos y no me hubiera interesado en ti-

-¡Eso es lo que dije!- Comento Sakura levantando una ceja y Xiaoláng contesto con una sonrisa suave:

-Pero paso todo lo contrario y aquí estamos. . . ¿Tal vez cuestión del destino? . . . Después de todo dicen que las cosas pasan por algo . . .

Ante el silencio de Sakura, Xiaoláng dijo con calma:

-No soy un adolescente ni un hombre de relaciones fugaces, si te digo que me gustas es porque así es. . . Te he visto madurar en un corto tiempo y aunque nuestros hijos no ha unido de por vida, ellos no son la razón de peso por la que deseo tener algo contigo-

-¿No?-Pregunto Sakura con curiosidad y Xiaoláng esta vez no se privo de tomarle la mano entonces dijo con suavidad:

-Dos personas pueden tener una gran afinidad pero no necesariamente se van enamorar, nuestro caso es diferente, a mi me gustas y sé que no te soy indiferente-

Ante la mirada de sorpresa con que lo miro Sakura, él sonrío con suavidad cuando dijo:

-¡Eres una despistada!-

-¿Qué dijiste?- Pregunto ella con reproche y Xiaoláng río abiertamente de ella y al terminar de reír dijo:

-Te preocupas por mí. . . Nuestro trato se da de forma natural . . . ¿Te das cuenta?-

Sakura frunció el ceño pero antes que dijera algo, Xiaoláng le dijo con toda naturalidad:

-Ni con tu hermano demuestras tal interés y ser el padre de nuestros hijos es una excusa, realmente te preocupas por mí, tu trato conmigo es diferente al del resto de hombre que te rodean-

Sakura se quedo en completo silencio, era como que si esas palabras dichas con tal naturalidad por parte del padre de sus hijos, hicieran un clic en ella que le permitió darse cuenta que era cierto, ella trataba a Xiaoláng de forma diferente y ella se excusaba que era porque él es el padre de sus hijos, de ahí su preferencia por él.

Sakura se perdió en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que tenía Xiaoláng demasiado cerca de su rostro entonces él aprovecho el momento para acariciar con suavidad, sus labios y esto hizo que ella reaccionara y él le dijo con calma:

-Te hice dudar . . .

Sakura lo miro sin saber que contestar y él sonrío cuando le dijo:

-Solo te pido una oportunidad, inténtemelos. . .

Sakura sonrío con nerviosismo y pregunto producto de sus nervios que la traicionaron:

-¿Me estas . . . Pidiendo . . . Quieres ser mi novio o algo así? . . .

Xiaoláng la miro con diversión y no pudo evitar sonreír con nerviosismo cuando dijo en voz alta:

-Acabas de arruinar mi momento perfecto. . . Soy yo, el que debería preguntarte eso a ti no al revés . . .

Ante ese comentario ambos empezaron a reír con nerviosismo y Xiaoláng dijo en un tono divertido:

-Definitivamente contigo. . . No le atino . . . [Risas Divertidas] . . .

-¡No fue mi intención arruinar el momento! . . . ¡Lo siento! . . .

-No pasa nada. . . ¿Entonces lo intentamos?-

Sakura sonrío con suavidad y dijo con toda naturalidad:

-Lo intentamos pero tienes que prometer que no me vas a mentir nunca . . . No quiero mentiras en nuestra . . . Sakura se enredo con sus palabras y él dijo con suavidad:

-¡Te prometo que no habrán mentiras! . . . Y espero lo mismo de usted señorita Kinomoto-

Sakura hizo una mueca de disgusto y dijo:

-Ese tono de voz me sonó a mi profesor de matemática-

[Risas Suaves] . . . . ¡Lo siento! . . . Prometo ser un buen . . . . [Pensando] . . .

-¿Sucede algo?-

-Decir novio a mi edad. . . [Risas suaves] . . . Suena raro . . .

-¿A tu edad?-

-No me hagas caso. . . Yo . . . Xiaoláng se tomo su tiempo cuando se acerco a Sakura y le dio un suave beso, uno casto y tierno porque se le olvidaron las palabras pero cuando lo iba profundizar a lo lejos se escucho . . . .

-¡XIAOLAG! . . . ¡SAKURA! . . . ¡EL ALMUERZO ESTA LISTO! . . . . ¡XIAOLAG! . . . ¡SAKURA! . . .

Xiaoláng se quedo con las ganas de profundizar el beso y dijo con reproche:

-¡Voy arrastrar a Eriol por interrumpirnos!-

-¡XIAOLAG! . . . ¡SAKURA! . . . ¡EL ALMUERZO ESTA LISTO! . . . . ¡XIAOLAG! . . . ¡SAKURA! . . .-Grito Ariel con toda fuerza.

[Risas Suaves] . . . Mejor vamos donde están ellos. . . Eso es . . .

-Un megáfono de mano. . . Me pregunto de dónde

-¡XIAOLAG! . . . ¡SAKURA! . . . ¡EL ALMUERZO ESTA LISTO! . . . . ¡XIAOLAG! . . . ¡SAKURA! . . .

-¡DEJEN DE GRITAR QUE YA LOS ESCUCHAMOS!- Grito Xiaoláng con enojo

-¡BUENO! . . . -Grito Eriol en un tono divertido y Sakura no pudo evitar reír de forma divertida cuando dijo:

-¡Me debes mi beso!-

-Te lo puedo. . . .

-¡LOS ENCONTRAMOS! . . . .

Xiaoláng miro a su hermano y Ariel con enojo y este último pregunto:

-¿Interrumpimos algo?-

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP. [El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.- Para los que siguen MEDUE he actualizado el primer capítulo de la segunda temporada. **

**4.- ¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**5.- Estamos en contacto. ¡Gracias! ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	19. CP18 ¡Una perfecta rutina!

**[Lazos de Familia]**

**Capítulo XVIII:****¡Una perfecta rutina!**

**[Horas después]**

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, luego de conocer como Ariel y Eriol interrumpieron la declaración de Xiaoláng hacia Sakura y a pesar del momento vergonzoso que le hicieron pasar a los nuevos novios que paso no cesaban las preguntas y felicitaciones de las respectivas parejas en el lugar.

El almuerzo-parrilla transcurrió de forma divertida y amena.

Finalmente de regreso al resort Amamiya, Xiaoláng le dijo a su novia en un tono serio:

-Debo presentarte a una persona-

-¿Quién?-

-A ella . . . Señalo con calma Xiaoláng, al mostrarles frente a ellos a una " mujer " de aspecto pequeño apenar llegaba al 1.60Mtrs de estatura, de ojos azules, cabellos ondulados cortos de color negro quién hizo una perfecta reverencia y dijo en perfecto japonés:

-Mi nombre es Mika Wang, soy una de las nueras del señor Wei Wang-

Ante ese comentario Sakura se quedo sin habla y Xiaoláng señalo con calma:

-La familia Wang ha protegido a mi familia desde décadas atrás, sus miembros se entrenan en la milicia tanto hombres como mujeres-

Sakura puso atención cuando la mujer de aspecto frágil le dijo:

-No se guíe por mi aspecto, soy mayor incluso que el joven Xiaoláng, en algún momento me ha tocado proteger a las mujeres Li-

-Lo que ella quiere decir Sakura, que ha protegido a mi madre e incluso a cuñada Meiling y a Kaho cuando estaba con vida-

Ante ese comentario Mika dijo con calma:

-Me entere de su pérdida pero no pude hacerle llegar mis condolencias-

Xiaoláng sonrío con suavidad cuando le dijo:

-¡Gracias! . . . Eso ya es historia, ahora Sakura es mi novia y la madre de mis hijos . . .¿Wei debió haberte informado cómo se han dado las cosas entre nosotros?-

-Sobre el noviazgo no sabía, la joven no está usando el anillo de la familia por eso no la identifique-

Xiaoláng la miro con interés y dijo:

-Se me ha pasado por alto dárselo porque recién tenemos horas de ser novios-

Ante esa revelación la joven mujer sonrío con nerviosismo y Sakura pregunto:

-¡Me perdí en su conversación! . . . ¿Ella es guardaespaldas?-

-Si me permite decirle por su nombre señorita Kinomoto- Aclaro Mika y señalo con rapidez:

-Seré su guardaespaldas hasta que termine el año escolar-

Ante la mirada de desconcierto de Sakura, Xiaoláng le dijo con calma:

-Los Li no estamos exentos de peligros, nuestros guardaespaldas anda de civil pero dado al acoso que sufriste en la escuela es mejor prevenir que lamentar, además era mi intención enseñarte algunos movimiento de defensa personal pero dado que me lastime y Mika ya está aquí es mejor que ella te enseñe-

-¿Es esto necesario?- Pregunto Sakura con recelo y Mika le dijo:

-Tal vez ahora no sea mayor problema, porque no es oficial que usted es la novia del joven Xiaoláng no va estar exenta de peligro y eso incluye a los niños-

Ante ese comentario Sakura abrió sus ojos en señal de terror y Xiaoláng la abrazo y le dijo:

-Son herederos de la Dinastía Li pero no te preocupes nuestros hijos están muy bien protegidos al igual que mis sobrinos-

[Suspiros de alivio] . . . ¡Realmente me hicieron asustar! . . . No puedo concebir que algo malo les pase a nuestros bebes después de todo lo que hemos pasado-

-Tranquila mi amor eso no va pasar- Dijo Xiaoláng con una cálida sonrisa cuando le dio un suave beso en su frente para tranquilizarla y al notar a su hermano con Ariel ingresar junto con Touya al lugar, le dijo a Mika en voz baja:

-¿Por qué no les muestras a Sakura lo qué puedes hacer?-

Sakura lo miro sin entender y Mika pregunto entre susurros:

-¿A los tres?-

-¡Sí! . . . Touya, también me ha hecho algunas. . .

-¿De qué hablas Xiaoláng?- Pregunto Sakura con curiosidad y su novio le dio una divertida sonrisa cuando le dijo:

-Mira . . .

Antes que Sakura protestara escucho:

[Primer sonido de un hombre cayendo al piso]

[Segundo sonido de otro hombre cayendo al piso]

Los primeros en ser tomados por sorpresa fueron Eriol y Ariel que Mika los tomo de los brazos y los hizo caer pero Touya se alerto y Sakura dijo con calma:

-¡Mi hermano no va ser fácil!-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

Sakura sonrío cuando dijo:

-¡Mi hermano fue capitán del equipo de Tendo de la escuela! . . . Además reemplazo al profesor de deporte varias veces-

-Entonces va ser interesante verle caer . . . [Risas Divertidas]

La ventaja que tenía Mika, era que dado su pequeña estatura y su agilidad para moverse con una rapidez que uso de ventaja para cansar a Touya, no lo venció por ser más fuerte, lo venció porque lo hizo cansar y lo mando al suelo.

Sakura aplaudió complacida su hermano dio una buena pelea, lo que no conto fue la cara de horror de su prima quién dijo con enojo:

-¿Por qué agredes a mi prometido?-

Mika estaba de espaldas que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando Tomoyo de las iras le dio con la cartera y se le lanzo encima como una gata furiosa, en ese momento Sakura y Xiaoláng se alertaron.

La pobre Mika termino rasguñada y aturdida mientras que Tomoyo se apresuraba ayudar a su prometido.

Luego de las explicaciones del caso, el tema no paso a mayores pero eso no eximio a Xiaoláng de llevarse un pequeño-gran llamado de atención por parte de su madre y Meiling por haber permitido que Mika golpee a Eriol, Isabella y Lien le reclamaron por Ariel y por su puesto Tomoyo estaba furiosa.

Al final del día le dijo a Xiaoláng con diversión:

-Te salieron mal tus planes de venganzas mi amor. . . [Risas Suaves] . . .

-No digo yo, cuando a mi me pasan unas me pasan todas. . . [Sollozos de bebes] . . . Vamos a tener a los bebes, Mía y Tian se deben estar muriendo de hambre. . .

-Y Serapio . . . No te olvides de él . . . Por cierto . . . ¿Cuándo vamos a comprarle las cosas para él?-

Xiaoláng entre cerró los ojos cuando dijo:

-Sin falta mañana después de la escuela-

-¡Listo! . . . Le voy ha tejer ropita a Serapio para que no pase frío en invierno, además debemos llevarlo al médico a que le revisen la patita-

Xiaoláng prefirió no contradecirla, nada bueno podía salir de eso por lo que se apresuro atender a sus hijos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Al día siguiente]**

En la escuela Fenintaka, el inspector anunciaba la llegada de una nueva compañera al salón de clases de Sakura y dijo:

-Mes permito presentarle a la señorita Mika Weng, ella es estudiante de intercambio viene de Hong Kong-

Mika se presento formalmente y el inspector le asigno un lugar cerca de Sakura, todo había sido arreglado con anterioridad, las clases iban a empezar sin embargo uno compañeros de clases noto inmediatamente el trato familiar entre las jóvenes.

**[Zota POV]**

-¿Será qué se conocen? . . . Eso no me importa, aprovechare para abordar a Sakura durante el receso, le pediré disculpas y la invitaré a salir, si eso haré. . . ¿Por qué diablos la chica nueva me mira con esa expresión? . . . ¡Nah! . . . No importa, de igual es una enana. . .

Pasada las clases, Zota sin prisa alguna espero que todos salgan del salón cuando noto que Sakura se alejaba a los baños y una leve sonrisa se filtro en su rostro cuando susurro con calma:

-¡Esta es mi oportunidad!

Más demoro él en decir la frase, que sentir que lo tomaron de la muñeca y para su sorpresa era la " chica nueva " que le dijo:

-Yo que tú mocoso, no haría eso. . .

-¡Qué diablos! . . . Zota no pudo reaccionar porque en un movimiento rápido Mika le doblo el brazo y lo arrimo contra la pared entonces le susurro al oído en un tono mortal:

-El " prometido " de la señorita Sakura me envío a protegerla, tú te acercas a ella o intentas algo y no me constaría nada meterte una bala en la sien y triturar tu cuerpo para lanzarlo a la basura- Obvio que esa amenaza no era cierto pero el adolescente que mostraba terror en sus rostro no tenía porque saber, que ella no iba hacer eso, entonces Mika pregunto en un tono mortal:

-¿Te quedo claro ZOTA?-

Al soltarlo cayó al piso y con calma le mostro su pistola automática entonces le dejo saber:

-Me he llevado a hombres más grandes que tu mocoso y llevarte por delante no me costaría nada . . . Y antes que se te ocurra hablar, las autoridades de esta escuela saben quién en realidad soy . . . Te quiero lejos de ella . . . ¿Te quedo claro?-

El adolescente que del miedo se había orinado los pantalones solo atino a mover la cabeza en un gesto positivo antes de salir corriendo del lugar.

Mika se dirigió con calma al baño y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Ya puedes salir!-

Sakura la miro con una sonrisa nerviosa y pregunto con curiosidad:

-¡Me dio pena ver su rostro aterrorizado!-

Mika mostro una sonrisa abierta, cuando le dijo:

-No creo que pase a mayores pero debes estar alerta, nunca se ignora a un posible acosador. . . Ahora vamos a comer tengo hambre. . .

-¿Te gusta el sushi?-

-¿Pescado crudo? . . . No yo paso . . .

-¡Vamos tengo ganas de sushi!-

Mika hizo una mueca de disgusto y dijo:

-Prefiero una hamburguesa-

-Pero . . . Yo quiero que pruebes el sushi, te va gustar - Sakura puso su mejor expresión de cachorro hambriento entonces Mika la miro y dijo con recelo:

-Pero si no me gusta, me llevas a comer una hamburguesa-

-¡Lo prometo!-

Mika sin duda no tenía idea en lo que se estaba metiendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Al final de la jornada escolar]**

Xiaoláng miro con asombro a Mika, mientras Sakura veía con emoción las casas para armar, habían salido de la escuela para ir al centro comercial a comprar las cosas para Serapio y pregunto con diversión:

-¿Ella te hizo comer qué?-

-Pescado crudo, camarones crudos, hasta un pulpo me dio . . .

[Carcajadas Sonoras] . . . Xiaoláng no podía parar de reír ante las expresiones de la nuera de Wei y ella dijo con reproche:

-Me debes un buen almuerzo, por cierto lo de Zota está solucionado-

Ante ese comentario, Xiaoláng dejo de reír y le dijo:

-Tomate el día, nosotros nos demoramos aquí . . . Si deseas le puedo decir al chófer . . .

Xiaoláng se calló al notar como Mika movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo y ella dijo con calma:

-Primero voy a comer y segundo mañana llevo mis propios sandwiches . . Tu novia es una manipuladora, una vez que te pone sus ojos de cachorro perdidos es difícil decirle no, sobre todo cuando te incita a comer-

[Carcajadas Sonoras] . . . Lo sé perfectamente. . . En su embarazo yo . . .

Mika miro con reproche a Xiaoláng y le dijo:

-¡Me voy! . . . Esta mujer necesita hierro . . . Voy a empezar por un buen filete . . .

-¡Gracias Mika!-

Sakura regreso con varios catálogos y pregunto:

-¿Dónde se fue Mika?-

-A comer, se moría de hambre-

-Pero si ya comimos-

Xiaoláng le dio una sonrisa suave y acoto rápidamente:

-Ella es una de esas raras mujeres, que le gusta comer . . . ¿Qué tienes ahí?-

-Escoge le vamos armar una mansión con piscina a Serapio o una al estilo victoriano. . .

Xiaoláng le miro con una expresión de asombro y dijo:

-Yo pensaba comprarle una jaula-

Sakura lo miro con horror y él señalo:

-¡Es una mascota!-

-Es un miembro de la familia, no lo puedes encerrar en una jaula eso es inhumano. . . ¿Te gustaría qué te encierren en una jaula?-

Xiaoláng sonrío con calma y dijo:

-¡Vamos por la casa para Serapio!-

-¡Sí! . . .

Ante ese comentario Sakura no se privo de darle un suave beso en los labios a su novio e ingreso a la juguete-ría, Xiaoláng la iba a seguir cuando se topo con la mirada intensa de Mika entonces él con suavidad y pregunto:

-¿No ibas a comer?-

-Ya voy pero estaba más entretenido, ver como Sakura manipulaba a su novio-

-A mí nadie me manipu . . .

-¡XIAOLONG! . . . ¿Por qué te demoras? . . . ¡VEN!-

Xiaoláng miro a su novia y luego regreso la mira a la guardaespaldas de ellas entonces dijo en voz alta con reproche:

-¡Ni se te ocurra hacer comentarios al respecto!-

[Risas Suaves] . . . -No pensaba hacerlo . . . Aunque no dudo, que vaya ser entretenido pasar todo este año con ustedes . . .

Xiaoláng no dijo palabra alguna porque ignoro el comentario de Mika y se dirigió a la juguete-ría donde estaba su novia, era hora de hacer las compras para el nuevo integrante de la Familia Li-Kinomoto, le parecía increible que ni se salve de las miradas burlonas de la guardaespaldas de su novia. ¡Eso ya era demasiado para él!.

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP. **

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.- Para los que siguen MEDUE he actualizado el segundo capítulo de la segunda temporada. **

**4.- ¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**5.- Estamos en contacto. ¡Gracias! ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	20. CP19 Una doble boda casi perfecta

**[Lazos de Familia]**

**Capítulo XIX:**** Una doble boda casi perfecta.**

**[Fashion's DAK & Asociados S.R.L.]**

Tomoyo miro a su supervisora cuando pregunto con malestar:

-¿Mis bocetos de Novia no fueron aceptados?-

-Lo siento Daidoji pero el blanco prevalece-

-Pensé que el señor Leónidas Ferrer quería una colección nueva, señorita Akino-

-¡NO INSISTAS DAIDOJI!-

Ante la salida intempestiva de la mujer, Sora que era una de las empleadas con mayor antigüedad la llamo y le dijo:

-No te estreses Tomoyo pronto esa bruja va ser trasladada a la sucursal de París y no la veremos por aquí-

-¿Se la bruja?- Pregunto Helana, una italiana que estaba en la empresa por intercambio pero antes que Sora conteste Tomoyo dijo con malestar:

-¡No es justo! . . . Entiendo que la señorita Akino por ser sobrina del socio tenga ciertas preferencias pero desde que ingrese a trabajar, ella ha descartado todos mis diseños y ustedes saben los innovadores que son-

-Ella es así, recuerdo el primer año que trabaje aquí la mitad de mis bocetos me los plagio y ni siquiera me dio el crédito-

Tomoyo cruzo los brazos en señal de malestar cuando dijo:

-¡Debemos hablar con el dueño!-

-No va hacer nada- Dijo Helena entonces Sora dijo con calma:

-Si al menos logras mostrarle los diseños al señor Ferrer podrías lograr algo-

-¿Mostrarle los diseños? . . . Yo quiero participar en el desfile de modas, es una excelente oportunidad, además el tema es " Vestidos Góticos de Novia " . . . En ningún momento dice clásico-

-¡No Tomoyo! - Dijo Sora con calma entonces señalo rápidamente:

-Ella cambio al concepto a vestidos de novias clásicos-

-¿Qué?-

Helena miro a la joven y señalo con calma:

-Ella siempre nos limita, abusa de su cargo, tú eres. . . Si no me equivoco eres una Daidoji tal vez puedes . . .

-Lo siento Helena pero no meteré a mi familia en esto, soy una adulta [Tenía pocos días de haber cumplido la mayoría de edad, de ahí el comentario] debo poder resolver mis propios problemas-

Helena la miro y dijo:

-¡Disculpa no quería . . .

-Tranquila Helana . . . [Suspiro de Frustración] . . . No pienso tolerar este abuso-

-¿Vas hacer algo?- Pregunto Sora con curiosidad.

-En este momento no sé me ocurre nada pero no me pienso quedar sin hacer nada al respecto. . . Ahora entiendo por qué las pasantes se van . . . O las chicas no pasan de dos semanas en este departamento-

Helena y Soran miraron a Tomoyo pero no hicieron comentario alguno, dudaban que ella pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Varias horas después]**

Sakura no dejaba de reír por la cara de reproche de su novio y el padre de sus hijos cuando dijo con diversión:

-Vamos no es para tanto . . .

-¿No es para tanto? . . . Se supone que los bebes deben decir ma - ma o pa - pa . . . No co-ne . . co-ne o se-ra- se-ra . . . ¡Me siento ignorado!-

[Risas Divertidas] . . . Eres un exagerado, Mía si dice pa-pa-pa-pa, yo la he escuchando . . .

-¿Me estás engañado? . . . Mía me dejo a un lado, por andar detrás de las orejas de Serapio-

[Risas Divertidas] . . . ¿Mi amor tienes celos de un pequeño conejo?-

-¿Pequeño? . . . ¿Ha crecido?-

-Pero no vas a negar que los niños se ríen cuando. . .

Sakura se quedo callada al notar el semblante serio de su prima y le pregunto:

-¿Tomoyo qué haces a esta hora en casa?-

-¿Está todo bien Tomoyo? . . . ¡Es extraño verte con ese semblante!- Dijo Xiaoláng con un tono que denotaba su preocupación entonces Tomoyo se tomo su tiempo en contarles sobre sus problemas en el trabajo.

Xiaoláng miro a Tomoyo y dijo:

-¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudarte?-

-¡No Xiaoláng! . . . Esto es problema mío.-

-¿Y si haces un desfile adicional para mostrar tu trabajo?-Pregunto Sakura

-El único lugar con todo lo que necesito es la pasarela, del Palacio de Cristal pero va hacer usado en el desfile-

-Y si intentas sorprenderlos, con un desfile adicional la misma noche-Sugirió Xiaoláng con calma y Tomoyo dijo:

-La señorita Akino me tiene limitada primero no puedo hacer uso de las costureras, segundo no puedo hacer uso de la agencia de modelos, tercero. . .

-¿Pero puedes hacer uso de tu máquina de coser?- Pregunto Sakura con calma con una extraña sonrisa y Tomoyo la miro entonces pregunto:

-¿Tienes una idea?-

-¿Cuándo es el desfile y cuántos vestidos son?-

-Es en una semana, son 6 vestidos-

-Te puedo ayudar a coserlos si me das los patrones y puedo preguntarle a .Isabella y a Meiling, si desean desfilar, si ellas no pueden tengo algunas conocidas en la escuela que son porrista que podrían ayudarnos-

-¿Vas hacer mi modelo?-

¿Por qué no?-

-¡OH! . . . ¡Sakurita TE AMO!-

Xiaoláng miro con interés a las jóvenes y pregunto:

-¿Cómo las ayudo?-

-Si ayudas a Sakurita cuidando a los bebes y a . . . [Risas Divertidas] . . . Serapio, ella me podría ayudar a mí-

Xiaoláng la miro y sonrío con suavidad y dijo:

-¡Yo me encargo de los bebes!- Ante la mirada significativa de Sakura dijo:

-¡También cuidare a Serapio!-

Sakura no se privo de darle un suave beso a su novio mientras Tomoyo sonreía con libertad iba a necesitar el apoyo de Helena y Sora de forma adicional, si ella lograba hacer su cometido, sus compañeras de trabajo iba a poder presentar sus extraordinarios diseños.

Con la ayuda de su prima todo era posible.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Varios días después]**

Faltaban pocas hora para el evento y los padres de Tomoyo estaban encantado de no solo ver los diseños de su hija, sino de su osadía.

Con ayuda de Sora y Helena lograron hacer que el personal que trabaja en el lugar extendiera el evento, lo que tomo por sorpresa a todo los presentes cuando Tomoyo se presento en plena pasarela y dijo con emoción:

-¡Señores y Señoras ha terminado el desfile de Vestidos de Novias Clásicos pero esta noche me permito presentarle una segunda alternativa: Vestidos Góticos de Novias!-

Antes que la señorita Akino reaccionara, vio con asombro y malestar los extravagantes diseños de su personal a cargo y se indigno.

Trato de detener el desfile pero no le hicieron caso y a ritmo de: **Scream & Shout** Ft. Will i am & Britney Spears.

Noto las hermosas y desconocidas modelos desfilar con aplomo y elegancia.

Esa parte del desfile capto la atención de los periodistas del lugar, incluso del socio mayorista de la firma que sonrío complacido, era algo así que deseaba ver.

Sakura sin duda alguna demostró un demonio natural en la pasarela que capto inmediatamente la atención de los fotógrafos.

Isabella con su sensual sonrisa fascino y Meiling con su paso soberbio y la confianza que proyectaba encanto.

Fueron dos cambios, seis diseños presentados y todo recibieron excelentes críticas.

Los Li no podían estar más complacidos y el sentimiento era compartido entre los Daidoji y Los Amamiya.

Finalmente termino el evento pero antes que Akino reclamara a Daidoji por su intromisión en el desfile, el socio mayoritario de la firma la ubico y junto con su traductor le dejo saber que le gusto mucho su desfile y Tomoyo no perdió la oportunidad para presentar sus bocetos al igual que Sora y Helena.

Por supuesto Touya no dejo de alabar y felicitar a su novia cuando le dijo:

-¡Mi amor felicitaciones!-

-¡No lo puedo creer Touya! . . . Lo hice. . . Tengo abierta la propuesta de estudiar en París y pertenecer a la Firma Ferrer . . . ¿Te imaginas cielo?-

-Me parece fabuloso. . . ¿Entonces vamos a vivir a París?-

-¿Te gustaría irte conmigo?-

-¡Por supuesto! . . . Aprovecharía para pedir el cambio y ver la sucursal de allá pero nos vamos casados, ya tienes el vestido de novia-

-¿Tú crees?-

-Tus diseños son fabulosos-

-¿Entonces por qué no nos casamos este fin de semana?-

-¡Por mí no hay problema!-

-¡FELICITACIONES MI PRINCESA!- Exclamo emocionada Sodomi mientras su esposo saludaba a su futuro yerno a lo lejos, Isabella era felicitada por la Familia Amamiya y Li al igual que Meiling, quién era felicitada por su esposo y por supuesto sus pequeños hijos.

Xiaoláng de no ser por Wei y Mika que le ayudaron a cuidar a los bebes, se hubiera hecho un lío cuando noto a su hermosa novia con el vestido de color vino y le dijo:

-¡Me encanta ese vestido!-

-A mi también. . . Y la idea de una boda gótica me está gustando, Tomoyo tiene unos diseños fabulosos . . .

Ante ese comentario Xiaoláng se sorprendió y pregunto:

-¿Te gustaría una boda al estilo gótico?-

-Sería original. . . ¡Oh! . . . Nuestros bebes se quedaron dormidos. . . Me cambio y los alcanzo . . .

Luego de darle un suave beso a su novio en los labios, ella se fue al tocador a cambiar, aun estaba emocionada por el desfile de modas, hacer eso por su prima le gusto mucho-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A pesar de haber tenido éxito en el desfile de la noche anterior, algunas cosas se mantuvieron iguales:

Meiling y su esposo regresaron a Tokio.

Los Li junto con Los Amamiya y Daidoji se pusieron de acuerdo para organizar una boda doble, ya que luego de hablarlo con calma Xiaoláng obtuvo la autorización de Touya para casarse con Sakura en las próximas dos semanas.

Pero la organización de la inusual boda doble, no impidió que Sakura continúe bajo la tutela del estricto profesor particular que era su novio.

Isabella y Ariel regresaron a Kobe para poder coordinar sus proyectos pendientes.

Tomoyo se le vino una excelente oportunidad tanto laboral como a nivel personal, trasladarse a París.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Dos semanas después]**

Mientras Tomoyo se inclino por el vestido de novia en color lila, Sakura se inclino por el estilo vitoriano en tono negro con vino.

Los novios mostraron trajes ingleses con tres piezas incluido los sombreros de copas.

El lugar de la boda doble fue el Resort Amamiya solo la civil porque la eclesiástica se iba coordinar un año después.

Había un bufet sobrio y elegante.

El estilo gótico impregnado en la sala, sin duda quedaría en su memoria para recordar.

Mientras Tomoyo era entregada por su padre Clow Daidoji, Sakura era entregada por el señor Amamiya, quién no se privo de mostrar una gran sonrisa ya que cuando Sakura le pidió que la entregue le dijo que si alguna persona debía agradecer por su apoyo era a él y ya que su padre no estaba, le gustaría que él la entregara en el pequeño altar que armaron en el lugar.

La alegría y emoción se desbordaban en el lugar.

Todo iba perfecto hasta que un pequeño invitado se coló en la fiesta y Tomoyo en plena ceremonia pego un grito con malestar:

-¡SERAPIO!- Ella grito porque el pequeño conejo estaba debajo de su extravagante vestido y tratar de alcanzarlo puso la nota cómica a la boda.

Finalmente al atraparlo Tomoyo miro con enojo a su prima que no paraba de reír y dijo con diversión:

-Bodas Desastrosas. . .

-Matrimonios perfectos- Señalo con diversión Xiaoláng mientras se sacudía el sombrero correr detrás del conejo no estaba entre sus planes del día.

Luego de ese incidente la inusual boda continúo su curso.

La celebración también se dio con normalidad, mientras los novios ahora esposos interactuaban con los invitados [Fue algo intimo solo familiares casi amigos cercanos no hubo] y los niños de la Familia Li.

Era oficial:

Tomoyo pasó hacer Kinomoto y se convierto en cuñada de Sakura.

Sakura pasó hacer la nueva señora Li.

Con respecto a la Luna de Miel si bien los padres de Tomoyo le obsequiaron pasajes para un crucero en la Bahamas, decidieron postérgalos porque iban a tramitar sus papales de salidas para trasladarse a vivir a Francia.

Algo similar paso con Sakura y Xiaoláng ya que ella estaba a mitad del año escolar sin embargo eso no les privo de tomarse un fin de semana solos para pasar en un Resort de la Playa en las afueras de Kyoto y que era propiedad de Los Amamiya.

Por supuesto que Mía, Tian y Serapio se quedaron a cargo de sus abuelos paternos y de Los Amamiya.

Pero cómo se dio esa luna de miel, su vida en pareja en unión de sus dos hermosos bebes y de Serapio eso ya es otra historia.

**[Porque el final de nuestra historia, es un nuevo comienzo para nuestros protagonistas]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Fin de Lazos de Familia]**

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP. **

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.-¡Mil disculpas por la Cacografía!.**

**3.-Sobre este capítulo Final les diré: Gracias a todos por haber leído esta secuela. Sus comentarios han sido un excelente aliciente para mi mortífera creatividad. ^.^ Ustedes ya sabían el Final de esta historia, espero que se hayan divertido leyéndola como yo al editarla. **

**En menos de una hora subo los vestidos de novias que se usaron en el desfile y los que usaron Sakura y Tomoyo en su boda civil. Así se darán una mejor idea de los trajes que usaron. **

**4.- Informativo: **

**[1] Para los que siguen MEDUE he actualizado el tercer capítulo de la segunda temporada. **

**[2] Les invito a leer mi nuevo ONE-SHOT: AMOR CIBERNETICO que publique ayer.**

**[3] ¡Les deseo unas felices fiestas! Que en el 2013 sus metas se concreten. Les deseo: Dinero para que cumplan sus metas. Salud para que se diviertan y Amor para que sean Felices. ¡Gracias por su apoyo incondicional!.Espero seguir torturándoles en el 2013 .**

**5.- ¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**6.- Estamos en contacto. ¡Gracias! ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


End file.
